Descubriendo el amor
by Cristina13
Summary: Jane Rizzoli es una detective de homicidios de Boston, se basa en sus corazonadas y su instinto. Un día conocerá a la médico forense Maura Isles, quién es todo lo contrario a ella pero ambas formaran un gran equipo.
1. Chapter 1

**Mini capitulo que tenía escrito desde hacía mucho tiempo pero que no me había atrevido a subir espero que os guste y si es así lo continuaré.**

-Buenos días, detective.- Dijo la agente Carter nada más ver a Rizzoli llegar a la escena del crimen.

-Hola, Lucy.- Saludó también la morena que ya se acercaba a la casa que estaba precintada por la policía.- ¿Qué tenemos?- Le preguntó para ponerla a prueba.

-Hemos encontrado a un hombre de unos 40 años con varias heridas de un cuchillo de cocina en su pecho.- Dijo la mujer acompañando a la detective a la casa.

-¿Dónde está el forense?- Preguntó Jane mirando alrededor y sólo veía a agentes de policía.

-Tiene que estar al llegar.- Dijo Korsak entrando en el dormitorio.

-Vale.- Jane se giró sobre sí misma y se quedó mirando el cadáver que allí estaba.- Carter encárgate de que nadie se acerque al perímetro.- Le ordenó a la mujer que simplemente salió de allí.- ¿Qué tenemos Korsak?- Preguntó la morena girándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Javier García, 45 años, Español.- Dijo leyendo las notas que había tomado en su libreta.- Lleva en Boston desde hace 6 meses trabajaba en una empresa de seguridad privada. No tiene familia ni hijos…

-¿Tienes la dirección de la empresa?- Preguntó Jane mirando hacia la puerta bastante desesperada. - ¿Dónde demonios están el forense?- Preguntó saliendo del dormitorio donde estaba la víctima.

-Supongo que habrá pillado un atasco.- Aseguró Korsak siguiéndola de cerca.

-¿Dónde está Frost?- Preguntó Jane.

-Supongo que vomitando detrás de algunos arbustos.- Afirmó el hombre sonriendo ligeramente.

-Siempre igual…- Soltó Jane riendo.- Creó que tendremos que hacerle una terapia de choque.- Dijo Jane muy segura.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Korsak volviendo a reír.

-Necesito al forense para saber que buscamos.- Soltó la morena muy molesta.

-Buenos días.- Dijo una mujer a la espalada de Jane.

La morena se giró sobre sí misma y vio a una preciosa rubia muy elegante a su espalda. Durante unos segundos se quedó observando su perfecta figura, llevaba un elegante vestido azul oscuro junto con unos altísimos tacones que hacía que su cuerpo pareciese aún más esbelto de lo que ya era. Sus ojos eran de un color avellana muy intensos.

Jane sólo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando recibió un fuerte codazo en las costillas por parte de Korsak que había notado como su compañera y amiga se quedaba petrificada ante esa mujer.

-No se permite la entrada de civiles en esta zona.- Aseguró Jane mirándola fijamente.

-Maura Isle, médico forense.- Dijo tendiéndole la mano a la morena con una sonrisa en sus mejillas.

-Jane Rizzoli, detective de homicidios.- Contestó cogiendo la malo bastante alterada por la presencia de esa mujer.

-Vince Korsak, compañero de Jane.- Dijo el hombre para romper el silencio incómodo que se había instaurado entre ellos.

-Encantada.- Dijo Maura entrando en la casa.- Soy la nueva médico forense, siento el retraso pero entre el tráfico y no conocer la zona no me ha sido fácil llegar.- Aseguró mirándolos. - ¿Dónde está la víctima?- Preguntó Maura mirando el interior.

-Jane se encargará de guiarla.- Dijo Korsak guiñándole un ojo a Jane sin que la rubia lo hubiese.

La morena se dirigió entonces al dormitorio para enseñarle el cuerpo, Maura la sigue de cerca para observarlo todo. Una vez que entraron al dormitorio Maura se acercó a la cama y se quedó mirando al hombre muerto sobre la cama.

Se acercó a él si comenzó a hacer su análisis preliminar, Jane se quedaba mirando el procedimiento de la mujer sin decir nada.

-¿Qué tenemos?- Preguntó Jane que había perdido la paciencia.

-Hombre de unos 40 años, tiene 7 puñaladas en el pecho.- Dijo mirando sus pupilas para después tomar la temperatura de su hígado. – Lleva muerto entr horas.- Aseguró mirando a la morena ligeramente.

-¿No puede concretarlo un poco más?- Preguntó Jane con su habitual impaciencia.

-Sin hacer la autopsia no. Murió entre las 1 y las 4 de la madrugada.- Dijo sin más la rubia.- Me llevaré el cuerpo al laboratorio y tendré la autopsia cuanto antes.

-Está bien, aquí tiene mi tarjeta avíseme cuando haya terminado o si encuentra algo.- Dijo Jane tendiéndole la tarjeta y marchándose rápidamente de allí.

 **¿Os gusta? ¿Continuo? ¿Lo dejo? Dejadme los comentarios para saber que hacer con esa historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Os subo el segundo capítulo ya que he recibido muy buenos comentarios hasta el momento. A pesar de que la página me da muchos problemas para leeros la mayoría me suelen llegar al correo. Sólo daros las gracias.**

* * *

-Korsak, vamos a hablar con su jefe.- Dijo Jane llegando a la altura de su compañero.

-Vamos, Frost nos espera en el coche.- Aseguró mirando su móvil.

Los dos se encaminaron al coche, Jane se subió en el asiento del conductor mientras que Korsak se colocó de copiloto y Frost detrás, que estaba aún bastante pálido.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la nueva forense?- Preguntó el hombre más joven.

-Creo a que Jane le ha encantado.- Dijo el hombre mayor picando a la detective.

-¡Korsak!- L e gritó a modo de regaño.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Frost con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

-Claro que no… dejad de decir tonterías.- Soltó ofendida dando un pequeño volantazo haciendo que Korsak soltase su libreta y cayese al suelo.

-¡Rizzoli!- Le regañó el hombre mayor.

-¿Le gusta la doctora?- Preguntó Frost mirando al hombre mayor para que él le contestase.

-Así es.- Contestó el hombre y aunque Jane intentaba ignorarlos le resultaba difícil.- Se ha quedado embelesada, casi tengo que golpearla para que dejase de desnudarla con la mirada.

-¡Sois imbéciles!- Gritó aparcando en la puerta de la empresa.

-¿Se ha molestado?- Preguntó Frost por lo bajo a Korsak.

-Claro que se ha molestado… es Jane Rizzoli.- Soltó con una carcajada siguiendo a la morena de lejos.

Jane entro la recepción donde había una joven pelirroja. Korsak y Frost llegaron a su altura y miraron alrededor buscando a alguien más allí.

-Jane Rizzoli, detective de homicidios.- Dijo la morena moviendo su chaqueta hacía atrás para dejar ver su placa.

-¿Qué necesita, detective?- Preguntó la mujer mirando fijamente a la detective.

-Quiero hablar con el encargado o el jefe.- Soltó mirando alrededor a pesar de haber buscado la información sobre la empresa no había conseguido encontrar nada más allá del nombre y la dirección.

-El señor Ryan no se encuentra en ese momento.- Dijo sin más la mujer.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?- Preguntó Jane empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Está en una reunión, volverá en una hora.- Dijo mirando su agenda.

-Gracias.- Soltó Jane en tono irónico.-Quedaros aquí, yo iré con Frankie a la comisaria e investigaremos sus cuestas.- Dijo la morena mirando a los dos hombres que simplemente asintieron

Jane llegó en menos de media hora a la comisaría donde la esperaba su hermano y Nina revisando todas las cuentas del hombre.

-¿Qué tenéis?- Preguntó la morena entrando en la sala.

-Nada, es un hombre de lo más normal.- Soltó Frankie bastante frustrado.

-Está bien, seguid investigando a la empresa y cualquier cosa extraña que veáis.- Dijo antes de salir.

Justo cuando iba a sentarse en su mesa para revisar los informes que le había entregado sonó su móvil avisando que le acababa de llegar un mensaje de texto, "Tengo la autopsia realizada, además de los análisis del arma. Venga cuando pueda. Doctora Isles". Tras leer el mensaje salió rápidamente en dirección a la morgue, estaba bastante sorprendida por la rapidez con la que la médico había realizado la autopsia.

-Buenos días, Susie.- Dijo Jane bajando a la morgue.- ¿Dónde está la doctora Isles?- Preguntó mirando hacía la morgue encontrándola vacía.

-Está en el despacho.- Susie señaló la habitación.

-Gracias.- Dijo Jane antes de tocar a la puerta del despacho de Maura.

-¡Adelante!- Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Buenos días. ¿Me ha llamado?- Preguntó la morena entrando y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Así es detective. Siéntese.- Le dijo colocándose al otra lado de la mesa.

-Esto esta distinto.- Dijo mirando el despacho decorado de una manera bastante extraña pero que tenía un toque bastante interesante.

-Lo he decorado a mi gusto.- Aseguró Maura mirando alrededor.

-Entonces… ¿Es la médico forense definitiva?- Preguntó pues no tenía noticias de que eso fuese así.

-Sí.- Dijo Maura sin más.- Me han trasladado aquí y desde hoy soy la jefe médico forense del estado de Massachusetts.

-Guay.- Dijo Jane sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, por un momento espero que la llegada de la doctora Isles fuese algo provisional. - ¿Qué tiene?- Preguntó para intentar aliviar la tensión que ella misma había generado.

-En la autopsia no he encontrado nada particular pero el cuchillo que encontré al lado del cadáver tenía varias huellas ensangrentadas de un tal John Ryan.- Dijo dejándole el informe sobre el escritorio para que la morena lo cogiese.

-Es su jefe.- Aseguró la morena revisando todo lo que allí había.- Buen trabajo, doctora.- Dijo antes de salir corriendo de su oficina.

Maura se quedó con una sonrisa en las mejillas, la morena parecía una profesional y bastante buena en su trabajo pero además le pareció sumamente atractiva.

-¡Korsak!- Gritó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Jane?- Preguntó bastante preocupado por la actitud de la morena.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Las huellas del tal Ryan estaban en el cuchillo que mato a nuestra víctima, tenéis que detenerlo. Frankie y yo salimos para su casa.- Dijo precipitadamente pues ya estaban subiendo a su coche para marcharse hacía allí.

-Está bien, nosotros nos encargamos. Avísanos con cualquier noticia.- Dijo el hombre que aviso a Frost de que estuviese atento.

-Si.- Espetó Jane antes de cortar.

Los hermanos Rizzoli llegaron en menos de 15 minutos a la dirección que Nina les había dado, al llegar al edificio escucharon varios golpes dentro de la casa.

-¡Policía!- Gritó Jane- ¡Abra la puerta!- Dijo de nuevo pero sólo escucho un cristal romperse.

En ese momento Jane le hizo una señal a Frankie quien pateó la puerta rompiendo la cerradura y dejándoles paso a la sala. Nada más entrar vio al hombre salir por la escalera de incendios.

-¡Por ahí!- Gritó Frankie.

-Yo lo rodeo.- Gritó Jane bajando por donde habían subido mientras que Frankie corría detrás de ti.

Jane llegó unos segundos antes de que el hombre terminase de bajar las escalerillas de emergencia. Este cayó sobre ella golpeándola con su arma en la cabeza, Jane se repuso rápidamente y lo inmovilizo con un rápido movimiento.

-Queda detenido por el asesinato de Javier García. –Dijo Jane poniéndole las esposas.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Frankie al ver la brecha que había en la frente de su hermana.

-Sí, sólo léele sus derechos.- Dijo la mujer mirando a su hermano.

-Hay que llevarte a un hospital.- Dijo su hermano cogiendo al hombre del suelo.- No puedes seguir así. –Dijo mirándola como sangraba.

-No, sabes que no soporto los hospitales.- Soltó subiéndose al coche sin darle más opción a su hermano que seguirla.

Jane condujo hasta la comisaría donde ya la esperaba Frost y Korsak a los que había avisado desde el coche. Nada más bajarse ambos la obligaron a que fuese a ver a un médico pero ella seguía resistiéndose, al entrar en la comisaría se encontró con su madre en la puerta de la cafetería.

-Jane Rizzoli, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó al ver que su hija tapaba su ceja con un trapo.

-Nada, mama. Cosas del trabajo.- Dijo intentando seguir a sus compañeros pero sin mucho éxito.

-Vamos a bajar a que Maura te vea.- Soltó dejando a Jane con la boca abierta.

-¿Conoces a la doctora Isles?- Preguntó sin poder evitar su sorpresa.

-Sí, vino a tomar café y se presentó. Me parece una mujer muy agradable.- Aseguró Ángela haciendo que su hija siguiese bastante sorprendida.

Ángela y Jane subieron al ascensor, fue la mayor de la Rizzoli la que pulso el botón que las llevaba a la morgue. Jane estaba cada vez más nerviosa y hacía su madre también lo notase aunque no le dijese nada.

-Doctora Isles.- Dijo Ángela antes de entrar a su despacho.- ¿Eso de ahí es un muerto?- Preguntó poniendo cara de asco.

-Obviamente, mama. Estamos en la morgue.- Contestó Jane que no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de su madre.

-¿Ángela? –Preguntó la doctora que apareció por la puerta de al lado con su traje azul y su bata blanca.

Jane casi tiene que recoger su mandíbula del suelo al ver como un uniforme tan simple y tan soso podía hacer que esa mujer se viese aún más espectacular que con sus vestidos. Desnudó a la doctora con la mirada de nuevo y sólo volvió en sí cuando su madre la empujó para que se sentase en uno de los nuevos sillones de Maura.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto Maura que se acercaba con su maletín en la mano.

-Un sospechoso me ha atacado.- Dijo Jane sin más pues su mente lo podía procesar demasiada información en ese momento.

-¿Puede hacer algo?- Preguntó Ángela que se había colocado al lado de Jane. – Es una cabezota y odia los hospitales.- Soltó provocando un bufido de enfado en la morena.- ¡Qué!- Espeto- Es la verdad.

-No sé si podré hacer algo.- Dijo Maura sin poder evitar soltar una sonrisa al ver la interacción de las dos.- Realmente no se me dan bien los pacientes vivos.- Soltó a modo de broma.

-Seguro que tiene buena mano.- Aseguró Ángela mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Déjame ver.- Dijo Maura cogiendo la mano de Jane para quitar el pañuelo y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la detective sorprendida por la reacción que tenía su cuerpo ante el contacto con esa mujer.- No parece profundo.- Aseguró ignorando la reacción de la detective.

Maura se colocó detrás del sillón y pido a Jane que se acostase un poco para que su cabeza quedase apoyada y así poder verla con mayor facilidad. Tras sacar varias gasas y limpiar la herida decidió poner un par de puntos para asegurase de que la herida cicatrizaba sin ningún problema.

Jane estaba nerviosa, no podía evitar mirar a los profundos ojos que analizaban su herida. La rubia parecía estar concentrada en su trabajo mientras que ella se concentraba en sus facciones, había notado que se mordía el labio cuando estaba concentrada y eso provocó que tuviese unas inmensas ganas de besarla, tanto que casi había olvidado la presencia de su madre.

-En un par de días te quitaré los puntos, mientras tanto te recomiendo que uses estas tiritas, harán que no quede cicatriz.- Dijo cortando los pensamientos de la morena.

-Gracias.- Dijo Jane levantándose rápidamente y mareándose un poco.

-Cuidado- Maura entrelazo sus brazos en las caderas de Jane para evitar que esta se cayese hacía atrás.

-Voy a llamar a una ambulancia.- Gritó Ángela asustada por el mareo de la morena mientras que esta se tensaba por la cercanía de la rubia.

-No, no es nada. Sólo que me he levantado algo rápido. –Aseguró la morena soltándose suavemente del abrazo de la rubia.

-Claro que sí lo haré. –Dijo enfadada con su hija.

Maura al ver que Jane se tensaba tan solo con la mención de un hospital decidió intervenir a su favor, sabía que esos golpes no solían ser nada pero no quería arriesgarse tampoco.

-Ángela.- Dijo llamando la atención de ambas mujeres.- Yo revisaré a la detective y si creó que puede tener algo grave avisaré para que vengan.- Aseguró haciendo que la morena mayor se relajase un poco.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó pues conocía muy bien a Jane.

-Sí, mama. Si la doctora Isles aconseja que vaya al hospital iré.- Aseguró aunque no estaba muy conforme con la situación.

-Vale, llámame en cuanto termines. Me llaman para trabajar.- Dijo sacando su móvil y colgándolo rápidamente.- Gracias, Maura.- Dijo acariciando suavemente su brazo para después darle un beso en la frente a su hija y marcharse.

-Gracias.- Soltó Jane unos segundos después levantándose para marcharse.

-¿A dónde va?- Preguntó Maura.

-A trabajar.- Soltó como si fuese lógico.

-De eso nada.- Espetó obligándola a sentarse de nuevo.- Le he prometido a su madre que la revisaría y eso haré.- Dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien.- Aseguró Jane.

-Eso tengo que decidirlo yo.- Dijo Maura sentándose a su lado y haciendo que la mirase.- Mira a la luz.- Dijo guiándola de un lado a otro para ver la reacción.

-¿Ya?- Preguntó al ver que Maura apagaba la luz.

-No, eres una paciente nefasta.- Aseguró Maura que había notado el nerviosismo de la morena pero como no estaba muy familiarizada con las relaciones sociales no llegaba a comprender realmente el motivo.

-Tengo un sospecho que interrogar.- Soltó frustrada por la situación.

-EL sospechoso no se va a ir sin usted.- Dijo pasando sus manos por el cuello de la morena.- Ahora dígame si le duele algo al moverla.- Comenzó a mover el cuello de un lado a otro buscando algún síntoma de dolor o mareo por parte de la morena.

-No.- Dijo con la voz algo acelerada.

-¿Está nerviosa?- Preguntó Maura que empezó a entender lo que a la detective le pasaba.

-No, sólo necesito volver a trabajar.- Dijo intentando ocultar su malestar por la situación pues Maura no había soltado su cuello.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó de nuevo en un momento de atrevimiento que ni ella misma se creía.

Jane no aguantó más la provocación de la rubia y colocó su mano tras la cabeza de la doctora y la atrajo hacía ella, sus labios escasamente se rozaron pues Jane fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo reculó en su movimiento.

-Tengo que marcharme.- Dijo antes de desaparecer del despacho.


	3. Chapter 3

-Tengo que marcharme.- Dijo antes de desaparecer del despacho.

Maura se quedó parada durante unos segundos, no sabía que había pasado pero le había encantado. No se creía que había sido ella la que había provocado ese movimiento de la morena, porque había sido ella, con ese juego y esas preguntas había hecho que Jane atacase. Sus manos se movieron instintivamente hacia sus labios, los acarició lentamente para darse cuenta de que era real y que ese cosquilleo que en ellos había lo había producido ese torbellino que había conocido hacía tan solo unas horas.

Decidió ponerse a trabajar de nuevo, no podía dejar que ese beso la desconcentrase de su trabajo. Intentó olvidar todo lo ocurrido metiéndose en su trabajo pero no le estaba resultado nada sencillo, su mente viajaba a una velocidad que le producía vértigo. No sabía nada de Jane Rizzoli, si tenía pareja o si estaba casada, esa idea le produjo un estremecimiento por el cuerpo, pero siguió analizando y se dio cuenta de que acababa de ser besada por una total desconocida y que lo peor de todo era que le había encantado y se moría por repetirlo.

-¿Doctora Isles?- La llamaba Susie desde el laboratorio.- ¿Doctora Isles?- Dijo aún más fuerte pero la rubia no parecía reaccionar antes sus palabras.- Doctora.- volvió a decir pero estaba tocando ligeramente su brazo para captar su atención.

-¡Sí!- Espetó con un gran sobresalto debido al susto.- ¿Qué necesita?- Preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa por su despiste.

-Tengo las pruebas de ADN de la víctima.- Dijo refiriéndose al cadáver que hacía unas horas había llegado a la morgue.

-Gracias, mándesela al detective encargado del caso.- Soltó mintiéndose en su despacho para aclarar sus ideas.

Maura paso el resto del día sin salir del despacho, por suerte no hubo más cadáveres que requiriesen su atención por lo que se pudo dedicar a relajarse y aponer en claro sus ideas y sus sentimientos pues aunque intentase negarlo esa morena la había sorprendido y alterado a partes iguales.

A eso de las 7 de la tarde, Maura decidió dejar la morgue, todos sus ayudantes se habían marchado hacía una hora y tan sólo quedaba ella revisando algunos casos que el anterior forense había dejado inacabados.

Subió por el ascensor y se encontró con el detective Korsak que le sonrió y la invitó a salir junto al él a la recepción.

-¡Doc!- Dijo el hombre mayor antes de que esta se marchase.

-Detective.- Contestó Maura con una sonrisa en sus labios por el apodo.

-Puede llamarme Korsak.- Dijo sonriendo él también.- Los detectives vamos a ir al Dirty Robber a tomarnos algo para celebrar el cierre del caso, ¿Se apunta?- Sabía que no debía ser fácil integrarse en un nuevo trabajo y con esa invitación conseguiría que la mujer se sintiese más cómoda.

-Me encantaría.- Contestó la rubia con una gran sonrisa en la cara, normalmente en los trabajos anteriores los de laboratorio era los raritos y ningunos de los detectives se atrevían a mezclarse muchos con ellos.

Korsak guió a Maura al bar habitual de los detectives, nada más entrar se encontró con varios oficiales que saludaban al hombre mayor pero que no conocía de nada, para luego pasar al grupo donde ya sí empezaba a sonarle las caras.

-Les presento a la doctora Isles.- Dijo Korsak amablemente al ver que la mujer extrañaba bastante.

-Frankie Rizzoli.- Dijo el hombre tendiéndole la mano a la joven con una sonrisa a lo que ella respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y otra gran sonrisa.

-Barry Frost.- Dijo el otro hombre también siguiendo el mismo protocolo.

-Nina Holiday.- La mujer saludo a Maura con dos besos y un efusivo abrazo que la rubia correspondió con gusto.

-Encantada de conoceros.- Dijo la mujer contenta.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- Preguntó Korsak acercándose a la barra.

-Un vino tinto, por favor.- Pidió mientras miraba alrededor, aunque lo quisiese negar esperaba ver a la morena allí.

Korsak le acercó el vino y todos fueron a sentarse a una mesa, para su sorpresa Frankie colocó una silla más nada más sentarse lo que le hizo pensar que alguien más asistiría y durante unos segundos su celebro conecto… ¿Frankie Rizzoli? No sabía si había oído bien o simplemente su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-¡Una cerveza!- escuchó Maura por detrás y por instinto tuvo que girarse, es voz ronca no podía ser de otra persona que de Jane Rizzoli.

-¡Hasta que llegas!- Le regañó el hombre mayor.

-Tuve que ir a ver a Martínez, no lo soporto.- Jane no había visto a Maura pues además de estar de espalda cuando esta se giro a mirarla ella se había acercado a la barra a coger su bebida. – Doctora Isles.- Dijo bastante sorprendida al verla allí sentada.

-Detective.- Contestó bastante incómoda por la situación.

-¿Cómo esta?- Preguntó sentándose al lado de Frost justo en frente de ella.

-Bien, gracias. Korsak me ha invitado a unirme a ustedes.- Dijo mirando al hombre que asintió con una sonrisa.

-Has sido gracias a usted que hemos conseguido detener a ese hombre.- Aseguró mirándola a los ojos intentando aliviar la tensión que se había instaurado den la mesa.

-Ha sido un trabajo en equipo.- Aseguró Maura con una ligera sonrisa.

-Por nuestro gran equipo.- Frost levantó la cerveza y todos brindaron con una gran sonrisa.

La conversación se hizo bastante amena, Maura descubrió que no fue una traición de su mente sino que Frankie y Jane era hermano. Además conoció algunas cosas más de los que serían sus compañeros. Estaba feliz de ver el recibimiento tan agradable que había tenido en la comisaria. Jane intentaba en todo momento hablar con ella y eso sólo hacía que se pusiese aún más nerviosa pero lo conseguía disimular muy bien.

-Creó que debería irme.- Dijo entonces Maura al mirar la hora que es. – Mañana tengo que volver a trabajar.- Aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros también.- Dijo Frost refiriéndose a Nina y Frankie.

Maura sacó algo de dinero para pagar las dos copas de vino que se había bebido pero Jane puso sus manos sobre las de ella y no la dejó pagar.

-Yo invitó, al fin y al cabo he tenido atención médico privada.- Dijo señalando su ceja tapada por las tiritas.

-No tiene porque ha sido un placer.- Aseguró Maura que no entendió el doble sentido que eso podría tener hasta que Jane levantó una ceja y soltó una carcajada.

Jane pagó su parte y la de Maura y salió rápidamente alcanzando a la rubia que se dirigía hacía su coche que se encontraba en los aparcamientos de la central. Al llegar a su lado la morena se puso sumamente nerviosa pero llevaba todo el día pensando en ese beso y necesitaba resolver su incertidumbre.

-Doctora Isles.- Dijo una vez que estaba a su lado.

-Puedes llamarme Maura, detective.- Le dijo la médico forense con una sonrisa que salía sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

-Jane, sólo Jane.- Contestó la morena sonriendo.- ¿La llevo?- Preguntó mirando a la rubia que se giro rápidamente para mirarla a los ojos.

-No es necesario.- Aseguró la rubia que se había puesto nerviosa.

-Quiero disculparme.- Dijo Jane al ver que Maura había pensado mal.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Maura intentando entender a la mujer.

-Por el beso.- Soltó sin más, sabía que si empezaba a dudar nunca lo diría.

-¿Se arrepiente?- Preguntó Maura con una halo de tristeza en su voz.

-¿La verdad?- Preguntó Jane apoyándose en su coche que estaba justo al lado del de la forense.

-Siempre.- Soltó Maura dejando su bolso en la parte de atrás de su coche.

-No.- Espetó muy segura de sus palabras y vio como Maura soltaba un suspiro de alivio ante esas palabras.

-¿Por qué se disculpa entonces?- Preguntó Maura cruzando sus brazos en el pecho.

-¿Se arrepiente usted?- Preguntó Jane que ya no podía ocultar su curiosidad.

-No.- Soltó también Maura con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

-Entonces…- El cerebro de Jane se cortocircuitó al recibir esa información.- ¿Eres… eres…. Les…?- No fue capaz de terminar la pregunta, su lengua se trabaja y no era capaz de conectarla con su mente.

-No, simplemente no pongo etiquetas.- Contestó Maura que se divertía un poco ante el nerviosismos de la mujer morena.- He estado con hombres y mujeres.- Volvió a decir al ver que Jane parecía seguir bloqueada.

-Ohh.- Dijo casi en un murmullo.

-Supongo que usted también.- Dijo Maura intentado averiguar algo más de la morena que parecía cada vez más expresiva.

-No, yo sólo he estado con mujeres. Los hombres no me han interesando nunca.- Confesó entonces Jane al ver que Maura suponía cosas.- ¡Dios!- Casi gritó Jane pasando sus manos por el pelo con frustración.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Maura que se había preocupado por la reacción.

-Me muero por besarte de nuevo.- Soltó con frustración.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó riendo ante la impulsividad de Jane.

-Totalmente.- Soltó Jane acariciando sus manos nerviosamente.

-Hágalo- La retó la rubia con una sonrisa ladeada en su cara.

Jane no pudo resistirse más y pego su cuerpo al de Maura. La morena paso sus manos por las caderas de la rubia y la apoyó contra la puerta del coche para no dejarla escapar. Antes de juntar sus labios paso una de sus manos por la mejilla de Maura para retirar el cabello que había caído sobre su cara con el repentino movimiento que hizo. Fue Maura la que no aguantó más y deslizó ambas manos hacía el cuello de Jane obligando a pegar sus labios a los de ella. Fue un roce intenso pero breve, se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron y volvieron a unir sus labios estaba vez en un beso apasionado y frenético que hizo que sus corazones y sus respiraciones se acelerasen hasta más no poder.

Fue Jane la que tuvo que poner un poco de distancia para poder coger aire, sus manos seguían en las caderas de Maura y as de ella rodeaban su cuello y se entrelazaban en sus cabellos.

-¡Guau!- Espetó Jane que sonrió a centímetros de los labios de la rubia.

-¡Guau!- Dijo también Maura provocando una carcajada en la morena.

-No sé que estamos haciendo pero me encanta.- Aseguró Jane que no era demasiado expresiva.

-Yo tampoco.- Soltó Maura pero volvió a darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Deberíamos empezar por conocernos.- Dijo Jane alejándose un poco de Maura.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Maura bajando sus manos por los brazos de Jane.

-Entonces… ¿Cenamos?- Preguntó Jane mirando su reloj dándose cuenta de que era la hora perfecta.

-¿Es una cita?- Preguntó en tono de broma la rubia aunque no conocía esa parte de ella.

-Dejémoslo en una cena informal.- Soltó Jane provocando una carcajada en la rubia.

-Está bien. No conozco nada de Boston, ¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó separándose de la morena.

-Antes de nada iré a mi casa a cambiarme y a darme una ducha.- Dijo Jane mirando su ropa y su camiseta que tenía algunas gotas de sangre.

-Estoy de acuerdo, necesito arreglarme.- Soltó Maura casi con desesperación.

-¿Arreglarte?- Dijo Jane separándose de ella para mirarla y verla totalmente perfecta.

-Así es.- Aseguró la rubia.

-Perfecto.- Jane no quiso contradecirla tan pronto.- ¿Cómo lo hacemos?- Preguntó pues le parecía muy atrevido pedirle su dirección.

-Aquí tienes.- Dijo Maura girándose para apuntar su dirección en un papel.- A las 10 en punto.-Soltó la rubia subiéndose al coche y dejando a Jane con la boca abierta.


	4. Chapter 4

A las 10 en punto Jane estaba en la puerta de la rubia, se había dado una ducha, peinado un poco sus alborotados rizos además de colocarse unos pantalones ceñidos negros y una blusa blanca que se ajustaba bastante bien a sus curvas, estaba contenta con el resultado aunque sabía que al lado de la rubia no sería nada.

Toco al timbre y 15 segundos después esa espectacular rubia abría la puerta. Su mente se quedó en blanco al verla vestida con un ceñido vestido negro, unos altos tacones que hacía que estuviese casi a su altura además de una bonita chaqueta roja.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo cordialmente Jane.- Esto me resulta muy violento.- Confesó y Maura se quedó parada pues no entendía la situación.- ¿Cómo te saludo?- Preguntó para intentar hacer entender a la rubia aunque sin mucho éxito.- Nos conocemos hace unos horas y ya te he besado dos veces, ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Dos besos? ¿Un abrazo?.- Preguntó haciendo que la rubia se riese.

-¿Eres siempre tan directa?- Preguntó Maura mirándola fijamente.

-No siempre, contigo es todo demasiado distinto.- Aseguró sin entender porque se comportaba así.

-¿Distinto bueno? O ¿Distinto malo?- Pregunto Maura cogiendo su bolso de la mesita que había al lado.

-Distinto bueno.- Aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto entonces.- Maura cogió una bocanada de aire y se alzó un poco para dejar un suave beso en los labios de la morena que sonrió al verla pasar contorneando sus caderas.

Jane abrió la puerta del copiloto e invitó a la rubia a subirse, esta acepto encantada y tras sentarse Jane cerró la puerta y se marchó al lado del conductor. Había avisado a un amigo para que le reservase una mesa en su italiano favorito.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó la rubia observando todo a su alrededor.

-Tengo una reserva, espero que te guste la comida italiana.- Dijo Jane mirándola un segundo antes de centrarse de nuevo en su camino.

-Claro que me gusta.- Dijo Maura como si fuese obvio.

-Perfecto entonces- Soltó Jane pasando el semáforo en ámbar.

-¿Quieres matarnos?- Preguntó la rubia asustada por la conducción de la morena.

-Claro que no. ¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó Jane que no entendía nada.

-Te has saltado ese semáforo.- Dijo mirándola preocupada.

-¡Qué va!- Dijo quitándole importancia.- Sólo estaba en ámbar.

Maura se quedó mirándola con cara de disgusto pero se le paso cuando Jane la miro a los ojos y le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas. La rubia se relajó un poco y prestó atención a la carretera.

Jane aparcó cerca del restaurante y salió rápidamente para abrir la puerta de Maura que se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. La morena la guió hasta dentro y se sentaron en la mesa que había reservado unas horas antes.

-Buenas noches, ¿Qué desean tomar?- Preguntó el camarero que se había acercado a su mesa.

-¿Quieres vino?- Le preguntó Jane a Maura con una sonrisa.

-Claro.- Dijo correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

-¿Han elegido la comida?- Preguntó tras apuntar la bebida.

-Yo quiero el especial.- Dijo Jane pues era el plato que elegía habitualmente.

-Lo mismo.- Contestó Maura.

-Muchas gracias, en seguida se lo traen.- Aseguró el camarero alejándose de ellas.

Jane se quedó mirando como el camarero se marchaba, la idea de la cena le parecía genial hacía un rato pero ahora mismo la tensión y el nerviosismo era más que evidente. No tenía muy claro qué hacer o qué decir para romper ese silencio incómodo que se había instaurado entre ellas.

Maura sentía algo similar, a pesar de haber sido bastante atrevida con la morena anteriormente tenía que reconocer que las relaciones sociales no eran su fuerte, además no quería recurrir a su típica charla científica que sería capaz de aburrir a cualquiera.

-Bueno… Doctora Isles, creo que es hora de romper el silencio.- Dijo Jane a modo de broma para relajar la tensión.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Contestó esta con una sonrisa.

-La pregunta obvia… ¿Por qué eligió Boston para trabajar?- Preguntó la morena con una sonrisa.

-Me ofrecía un puesto mucho más interesante, más responsabilidades, más presupuesto para investigación… no quiero aburrirte con tecnicismos.- Aseguró pues sabía que si le daba la opción se pondría en plan wikipedia.

-Nada de lo que me puedas contar me aburriría.- Contestó Jane de manera sincera.- Estoy nerviosa, te lo reconozco desde ya por sí meto la pata.- Soltó haciendo que Maura soltase una carcajada.

-Me alegra saberlo.- Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara.- Cuéntame cosas de ti.- Maura se sorprendió a si misma al decir eso pues ni siquiera lo había pensado.

-No hay demasiado que contar. Jane Rizzoli, detective de homicidios de Boston, soltera y sin compromisos aparentes aunque sin cerrarse las puertas a nada.- Soltó alzando una ceja a modo de indirecta.

-¿Por qué ya no me sorprendes?- Preguntó en tono gracioso la rubia.

-Supongo que porque te bese a las seis horas de conocernos.- Soltó como si fuese obvio.

-Seguro que es por eso.- Afirmo entonces Maura enrojeciendo un poco por el cometario de la morena.

-Sobre eso…- Jane quería justificarse, tampoco quería que pensase que hacía eso con cualquier mujer que se cruzaba por la calle.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó Maura al ver que Jane no contestaba.

-No es algo que haga normalmente, realmente no sé que me paso contigo.- Soltó sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Es agradable saberlo.- Contestó Maura que se había puesto nerviosa.

-Una vez aclarado eso…-Dijo para seguir con la conversación.- ¿Quién es Maura Isles?- Preguntó la morena.

-Pregunta demasiado ambiciosa, detective.- Soltó con una sonrisa.- No demasiado que contar.

-Bueno, entonces bajo mi ambición un poco.- Aseguró entonces Jane sonriendo también.- ¿Qué hace para divertirse?- Preguntó.

-Leer, escribir, correr, cocinar.- Enumeró mirando a la morena.

-Vaya…- Dijo sin más.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la rubia preocupada.

-Somos tan distintas.- Soltó Jane bebiendo un poco de vino.

-¿Eso es un problema?- Le preguntó Maura que se había tensado ante las palabras de la morena.

-Para nada, los polos opuestos se atraen.- Aseguró con una sonrisa que sería capaz de derretir a cualquier.- Espero que pronto me invite a probar uno de esos platos que cocinas.- Dijo al ver que la rubia estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo continuar la conversación.

-Seguro que sí. Aunque está usted algo ansiosa, detective.- Soltó haciendo que Jane bajase un poco la cabeza aunque no estaba avergonzada sólo nerviosa.

-Supongo que sí.- Soltó la morena.- No sé qué demonios me pasa contigo pero no sé cómo actuar.- Dijo entonces Jane tirando de sinceridad.

-¿Cómo te gustaría actuar?- Preguntó Maura que a pesar de saber que jugaba con fuego quería quemarse por una vez en la vida.

-No sé si quieras escuchar eso.- Soltó Jane riendo.

-Prueba.- Dijo Maura sonriendo también.

-Pues partiendo de que te había besado a las seis horas de conocerte ahora mismo me encantaría invitarte a mi casa y no dejarte salir hasta mañana.- Soltó y eso provoco que Maura se enrojeciese notablemente.

-¡Qué intenso!- Confirmó la rubia acariciándose las mejillas para intentar aliviar el calor que se había propagado por todo su cuerpo.

-Te dije que no quedarías escuchar eso.- Dijo Jane avergonzada entonces.- Lo siento… si quieres…

-No lo sientas, hacía tiempo que no conocía a una persona que captase mi atención y que provocase estas cosas así que supongo que yo quiero lo mismo.- Dijo sin más la rubia que no quería engañarla a ella ni a sí misma.

-Entonces la copa después de la cena corre de mi cuenta.- Aseguró Jane levantando la copa para brindar con la rubia que correspondió al gesto.

El resto de la cena pasó tranquila, Jane había dirigido casi toda la conversación, había hablado de su particular familia poniendo a Maura sobre aviso por si se cruzaban con ellos además de contarle su paso por la academia y algunas anécdotas. Maura por su parte le había contado sobre su formación, sus padres y su infancia así como el descubrimiento de que ere adoptada y su curiosidad por saber quiénes eran sus padres.

Las dos eran personas totalmente diferentes pero se compenetraban bien y ambas eran inteligentes y tenían una conversación interesante y fluida cosa que sorprendió gratamente a ambas. Jane pues imaginaba que una mujer como Maura, tan culta y tan sofisticada, nunca podría entablar una conversación con ella y en cambio no fue así. Y Maura pues imaginaba que una mujer con tanto vivido y tanto pasado su vida le parecería fría y vacía.

Ambas se habían equivocado, las dos hablaban y se reía de las anécdotas de la otra mientras comían y bebían disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Jane agradecía entonces haber besado a esa guapísima y arrebatadora mujer que ahora tenía delante de ella contándole como había descubierto que se había enamorado de una mujer, pero sintió su corazón encogerse al escuchar como había sufrido cuando esa mujer la había dejado para marcharse a ver el mundo.

-Ha sido una velada increíble.- Aseguró Maura subiendo de nuevo al coche de la detective.

-Opino lo mismo.- Dijo Jane subiéndose también para conducir.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- Preguntó entonces la morena muy nerviosa.

-Creía que me debías una copa.- Aseguró entonces Maura en un ataque de valentía que venía dado por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido esa noche.

-Está bien, sólo quería asegurarme de que era eso lo que querías.- Aseguró entonces Jane dirigiéndose a su apartamento y pensando si este estaría hecho un desastre o no, no recordaba si lo había recogido antes de salir de allí.

Jane salió primero del coche para poder abrirle la puerta a Maura que se lo agradeció con una sonrisa en su cara. Una vez fuera, la morena camino hacía su apartamento y la rubia la seguía de cerca pero muy nerviosa por la situación. Su cabeza daba vueltas, realmente había deseado esto desde que había conocido a la morena pero ahora sus miedos se apoderaban de ella.

-Pasa.- Dijo Jane abriendo la puerta y dejando a la rubia entrar.- Perdona el desastre pero he tenido mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para estar en casa.- Aseguró Jane que se sorprendió pues su casa estaba mucho más limpia y recogida de lo que imaginaba.

-Tranquila, no debe ser fácil compaginarlo todo.- Dijo Maura entrando.

-A veces no, pero me encanta mi trabajo y no lo cambiaría por nada.- Aseguró quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola sobre el sofá.- ¿Vino?- Preguntó entonces.

-Claro.- Dijo Maura mirando alrededor.

-Ponte cómoda.- Dijo Jane mientras entraba en la cocina para servirlo todo.

Jane entonces se arrepintió de lo que estaba haciendo y volvió al salón para aclarar las dudas que la estaban corrompiendo por dentro.

-Maura…- susurro desde detrás de ella.- ¿Estás segura que quieres estar aquí?- Preguntó entonces con miedo a que la rubia le dijese que no.

-Sí.- Contestó sin más la rubia girándose sobre sí misma.- Tú no sabes que te pasa comigo pero yo tampoco sé lo que me pasa contigo.- Aseguró entonces la rubia mirando fijamente los ojos de la morena que estaban encendido.- Yo tampoco suelo ir besando a cualquier persona que se pone por delante y en cambio, no podido dejar de pensar en ese beso.- Confesó bajando la voz.

-Dime si quieres que pare, pero ahora mismo voy a volver a besar.- Dijo Jane pasando sus manos rápidamente por la cintura de Maura atrayéndola contra su cuerpo para poder unir sus labios en un apasionado beso.

* * *

 **Perdonad cualquier fallo ortográfico pero no me da tiempo a corregirlo como me gustaría.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Dejadme vuestros comentarios y opiniones.**

 **Gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Dime si quieres que pare, pero ahora mismo voy a volver a besarte.- Dijo Jane pasando sus manos rápidamente por la cintura de Maura atrayéndola contra su cuerpo para poder unir sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Maura respondió al beso pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de la morena, acariciaba su nuca mientras sus labios danzaban a una velocidad demasiado lenta para el fuego que comenzaba a encenderse dentro de ambas.

Jane se separó un poco de los labios de la rubia y esta intentó volver a besarlos pero la morena los esquivó sonriendo ante la desesperación que demostraba la medico.

-Vamos a mi cuarto. –Dijo Jane cogiéndola de la mano para dirigirla a su dormitorio.

Jane entró y cerró la puerta tras ellas, después volvió a besar sus labios y fue empujando el cuerpo de la rubia hasta que quedo acorralado entre la pared y su cálido cuerpo. Maura respondía al beso y pasaba sus manos por encima del abdomen firme de la morena que seguía cubierto por la blusa.

Maura se desesperó y tras pelearse un poco con la blusa consiguió sacarla de dentro de sus pantalones pasó su mano por la piel de la morena que reacciono al instante. Jane seguía centrada en devorar los labios de la médica mientras que ella subía lentamente sus caricias hasta llegar a tocar el sujetador con sus dedos. Una vez allí separó sus labios de los de la detective y tiro de la blusa por encima de la cabeza para dejar a la morena en sujetador.

Jane se sorprendió por el movimiento de la rubia pero sólo tardó un segundo en volver a recuperar el control y abalanzarse sobre sus labios pasando sus manos por las caderas y la espalda de la rubia pero cada vez le estorbaba más la ropa que se interponía entre ambas.

-Date la vuelta.- Dijo Jane casi en una súplica que la rubia obedeció con gusto.

Una vez que Maura se había dado la vuelta colocó su manos contra la pared disfrutando de los beso que Jane le iba dejando por todo su cuello. Retiró sus cabellos hacía un lado para darle más acceso y continuaron durante unos segundos así, hasta que la morena comenzó a bajar lenta y tortuosamente la cremallera del vestido. Este cayo entonces a los pies de Maura que disfrutó de sentir el cuerpo desnudo de la morena contra su espalda.

Jane cogió las manos de Maura y las volvió a apoyar contra la pared por encima de su cabeza, así la tenía totalmente inmovilizada mientras seguía besando su cuello y su espalda. La rubia comenzó entonces a desesperarse y forcejeo un poco para intentar darse la vuelta pero se dio cuenta de que la morena era más fuerte que ella y dejo de intentarlo para disfrutar de sus caricias.

La rubia volvió a forcejear un poco y esta vez fue Jane la que la soltó para que pudiese girarse, Maura lo hizo y paso sus manos por el abdomen de la morena, esta se quedo mirando sus ojos que estaban fijos en sus cuerpos y en los movimientos que hacían. Maura bajo sus caricias a la hebilla del pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo para quedar en igualdad de condiciones. Unos segundos después ambas se encontraban en ropa interior, Maura volvió entonces a besar los labios de Jane que se sorprendió por la pasión y el hambre del beso y soltó un gemido de placer.

Las dos caminaron hasta que cayeron en la cama, Maura se quedó encima de Jane que coloco sus manos sobre el culo de la rubia que estaba tan sólo tapado por su tanga de encaje.

-Esto me estorba- Soltó Jane desabrochando el sujetador de Maura con una sola mano.

-Cuanta práctica.- Dijo Maura levantándose un poco para liberarse de su sujetador y dejar sus pechos a la vista de la morena que se lamio los labios con deseo.

Jane no aguantó más y giro para quedar sobre la rubia que estaba besando su cuello con demasiada calma. Una vez encima se levantó y contempló una de las mejores imágines que había visto en la vida. La rubia tumbada bocarriba sobre su cama con el pelo algo revuelto y semidesnuda con la respiración totalmente acelerada y con la mirada perdida en ella.

Tras deshacerse de su sujetador y sus bragas, Jane metió sus manos entre los hilos de tanga de Maura para tirar de él y quedar ambas en igualdad de condiciones. Una vez desnudas las dos, Jane se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Maura que se erizo al notar el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la morena.

-Bésame.- Le pidió entonces la rubia al notar que Jane sólo besaba su cuello.

La morena obedeció y comenzó a devorar sus labios mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus pechos que se excitaban cada vez más. Maura paso sus manos por detrás de la cabeza de Jane para animarla a profundizar más ese beso.

Ambas estaban totalmente excitadas y los gemidos inundaban las cuatro paredes que formaban la habitación de la morena. Maura disfrutaba de las frenéticas caricias y beso de la detective mientras que Jane disfrutaba del tacto de la rubia sobre su cálido cuerpo. Ambas estaban totalmente perdidas en la pasión del momento.

Jane rompió el beso y comenzó a besar su cuello para seguir bajando, paso por sus pechos a los que les prestó poca atención pues estaba tan excitada que necesitaba llegar a su objetivo. Los besos húmedos cada vez eran más rápidos hasta que llegaron hasta los muslos de la rubia que simplemente se arqueaba y gemía ante su tacto.

-Estas empapada.- Dijo Jane pasando sus dedos por los pliegues de la rubia que se arqueó ante ese gesto.

-¿qué esperabas?- Soltó Maura con obviedad.

-Esto.- Soltó volviendo a pasar sus dedos por la zona más sensible de la rubia.

Jane entonces introdujo dos dedos en su interior para segundos después comenzar a torturar su clítoris con su lengua. Maura agarraba las sábanas de la cama con desesperación mientras que Jane seguía con sus habilidosos movimientos. El cuerpo de la rubia estaba llegando a la cúspide del placer pero la morena no le acababa de dar lo que necesitaba, era una tortura fascinante pero que a Maura comenzaba a matarla.

Maura entrelazó sus manos en los cabellos de la morena y la animó a que continuase y subiera el ritmo para conseguir lo que tanto necesitaba. Jane entendió perfectamente y acelero sus movimientos notando como el cuerpo de la rubia se contraía y soltaba un gemido ahogado. Dejo que los últimos resquicios del orgasmo invadieran el cuerpo de la rubia antes de subir y besar sus labios con posesión y pasión.

Maura sólo necesito un minuto para recuperarse antes de empujar a Jane contra la cama, le coloco boca abajo apoyando su cabeza contra la almohada. La rubia comenzó a besar la espalda de Jane que cada vez estaba más excitada, hacía años que una mujer no le provocaba sensaciones así.

La rubia siguió bajando sus besos hasta llegar a la espalda baja de la morena que cada vez se desesperaba más, Maura paso entonces sus manos por su trasero haciendo que la morena soltase un gemido ahogado. Al pasar su mano por la entrepierna noto que Jane estaba igual o más excitada de ella por lo que no tuvo problema para penetrarla con dos dedos. La detective se arqueo y gimió fuertemente por el movimiento de la rubia. Maura entonces comenzó a moverse en su interior mientras que besaba su cuello y su espalda. Jane no tardo mucho en atrapar los dedos de Maura en su interior, su cuerpo se tensó y ahogo los gemidos sobre la almohada. La rubia saco entonces sus dedos y se dejo caer exhausta al lado de Jane que estaba recuperando el aliento después de ese fantástico orgasmo.

Pasaron varios segundos en la que ninguna de las dos dijo nada, ambas estaban exhaustas y totalmente satisfechas. Antes de poder decir nada se quedaron dormidas, el alcohol y el cansancio se apoderó de ambas.

-¡Mierda!- Gritó Jane al escuchar su móvil sonar por algún lado de la habitación.

-Ummm.- Gimió Maura que había quedado dormida sobre el pecho desnudo de la morena que estaba muy a gusto en esa postura.

-Es mi móvil.- Gimió también la morena buscándolo sobre la mesita pero sin verlo.

-Cógelo.- Soltó entonces girándose para dejarla salir.

Jane se levantó y recordó que no lo había sacado de su pantalón cuando Maura la había comenzado a desnudar. Tras varios tonos más Jane consiguió encontrarlo y sacarlo del bolsillo del pantalón.

-Rizzoli.- Dijo como siempre hacía.

-Detective, tenemos un caso, le mandamos la dirección.- Le dijo el agente a través de la línea.

-Gracias.- Jane miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las ocho de la mañana.- Maura.- Dijo volviendo a meterse en la cama para despertarla.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó en tono cansado.

-Tenemos un caso.- Aseguró entonces la morena.

-No sé donde esta mi móvil.- Dijo entonces levantándose estaba realmente cansada, y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-En el salón.- Contestó Jane riendo al ver la cara de sueño de la rubia.- Voy a ducharme, puedes ponerte lo que quieras de mi armario, después te dejare en tu casa para que te cambies.- Dijo levantándose rápidamente para hacerlo, no quería una situación incómoda después de la magnífica noche que habían tenido.

-Gracias.

Mientras que Jane se duchaba Maura se había vuelto a poner su ropa y sus tacones antes de salir hacía el salón para poder revisar su móvil, una vez que lo hizo confirmo que en menos de una hora estaría allí.

Fue entonces cuando decidió preparar un café para despertarse un poco. Se movía con gracia por la cocina antes de que Jane apareciese por la puerta ya vestida con su habitual traje y camiseta para ir a trabajar, el olor consiguió cautivarla.

-Qué bien huele.- Dijo al entrar allí.

-He preparado café, espero que no te importe.- Dijo Maura dejando un vaso delante de ella.

-Claro que no, estás en tu casa.- Aseguró Jane con una sonrisa.

-Espero que te guste- Le dijo la rubia cogiendo su vaso y bebiendo un poco.

-Esta buenísimo, gracias.- soltó entonces Jane.- Antes de que la situación se ponga incómoda…- Soltó al ver la tensión que se había generado entre ambas.- No me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso aquí.- Dijo señalando su casa.- Al contrario, tengo que decir que me alegro mucho pero me gustaría que antes de que mis compañeros y toda la comisaria se entere necesito saber qué es esto.- Aseguro señalándolas a ambas.- ¿Me entiendes?- Preguntó entonces al mirar los ojos de Maura.

-Claro que sí, realmente pensaba pedirte lo mismo. Yo tampoco me arrepiento pero nos conocimos ayer.- Soltó una carcajada al decir eso.- Creo que deberíamos ir despacio, al menos fuera de aquí.- Hizo el mismo gesto que Jane para señalar su casa.

-Perfecto, entonces al salir de aquí tú eres la doctora Isles y yo soy la detective Rizzoli.- Soltó dejando un beso sobre sus labios antes de coger su placa y su pistola.

Tras dejar a Maura en su casa Jane puso rumbo a la escena del crimen, ambas habían acordado llegar por separado para no levantar sospechas, ambas sentían un poco de vértigo, no hacía ni dos días que se conocían y ya se habían besado varias veces además de pasar toda una noche juntas. A ambas le parecía precipitado pero ninguna de las dos quería volver atrás en sus pasos.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Frost al ver entrar a Jane en la escena.

-Hola.- Soltó Rizzoli entrando en el precinto policial. - ¿Qué tenemos? –Preguntó mirando a su compañero.

\- Victoria Carter, 26 años. Fue encontrada por su tía que vino a buscarla después de casi tres días sin saber nada de ella.- Dijo leyendo las anotaciones que tenía en su libreta.

-¿Algún sospechoso?- Preguntó mirando alrededor para darse cuenta que había varios curiosos alrededor.

-De momento ninguno, no tenía novio ni familia a parte de su tía.- Señaló el hombre.

-Vamos a ver que tenemos. Tú encárgate de interrogar a los vecinos.- Dijo al ver que su compañero se ponía blanco al pensar en entrar a la escena.

-Vale.

Jane entonces entró a la casa y se encontró con varios agentes y el personal del laboratorio procesándolo todo. Uno de los agentes le señaló las escaleras y esta subió para encontrarse a Korsak con otra agente que se encargaba de echar fotos a todos.

-Buenas.- Dijo Jane entrando para encontrarse con la victima sobre su cama.- ¿Qué tenemos?- Preguntó a su viejo compañero.

-Mujer, 26 años, no hay causa de muerte aparente. La encontramos como la estás viendo.- Dijo señalándola.

La mujer estaba tumbada sobre la cama con las manos atadas por delante y los ojos tapados, vestía un hermoso vestido negro y tenía una ligera capa de maquillaje que le daba la imagen de estar viva.

-Espeluznante.- Aseguró Jane acercándose un poco a la cama para mirarla.

-Buenos días, detectives.- Dijo entonces Maura entrando hacía la habitación.

-Hola.- Dijeron los dos a la vez aunque Jane no pudo evitar que naciese una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? Dejadme vuestros comentarios y opiniones. Gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

-Hola.- Dijeron los dos a la vez aunque Jane no pudo evitar que naciese una sonrisa en su cara.

Maura se acercó a la cama y miro a la mujer tendida sobre ella. Antes de acercarse comenzó a colocarse unos guantes de plástico para poder tocarla sin ninguna trasferencia. Una vez al lado de la cama Maura comenzó su análisis preliminar bajo la atenta mirada de los dos detectives.

-No hay demasiado, murió entre las 1 y las 4 de la mañana.- Dijo Maura.- No puedo deciros nada más hasta que le realice la autopsia.

-Está bien. La necesitamos cuanto antes.- Aseguró Jane mirando a Maura antes de poder salir del dormitorio.

-Claro.- Contestó Maura mirando a la joven victima.- Podéis llevarla a mi laboratorio.- Le dijo a unos de sus ayudantes que estaban allí.

Mientras Maura se llevaba el cadáver al laboratorio, Jane en cambio salió para hablar con los vecinos además de para averiguar si había alguna pista que los llevase al asesino.

-¿Qué tienes Frost?- Preguntó Korsak que había salido un poco más rápido que Jane.

-Poca cosa, chica normal, solitaria, no hay nada destacable.- Aseguró el hombre.- La cámara de seguridad más cercana esta a tres manzanas.

-No hay demasiado a lo que agarrarse. Esperemos que la doctora averigüé algo más.- Dijo Jane frustrada por la situación.- Volvamos a la comisaria. Analicemos su vida.

Jane se subió en su coche acompañada de Korsak mientras que Frost esperaría a que Frankie llegase para irse juntos. El camino se hizo en silencio lo que le pareció sumamente extraño a Jane pues su compañero siempre iba hablando y contándole cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto entonces Jane que no soportaba ni el silencio ni la curiosidad.

-¿Qué hay entre la doctora y tú?- Preguntó sin dar demasiados rodeos el hombre mayor.

-¡Qué!- Espetó Jane muy sorprendida por la pregunta de su compañero.

-Jane Rizzoli, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y la mirada que le has dado a la doctora nada más entrar en la habitación… por favor, no me tomes por tonto.- Soltó entonces el hombre que seguía mirando hacia delante mientras que Jane se concentraba en la carretera.

-No te tomo por nada, sólo estás diciendo tonterías.- Dijo Jane intentando mostrarse indiferente aunque por la mirada que le acababa de dar su amigo sabía que no se lo tragaba.

-Jane…- Soltó en tono cansado.- Está bien… no lo cuentes pero sabes que yo no diría nada a nadie si me lo pidieses.

-Pasamos la noche juntas.- Soltó sin más la morena, no quiso ni mirar a los ojos de su compañero pues se imaginaba lo que vería.

-¿En qué estas pensando, Janie?- Preguntó el hombre algo cabreado por lo que le acababa de contar la morena.

-Querías la verdad, ahí la tienes. No me regañes como si tuviese 15 años.- Dijo Jane aparcando en la comisaria.

-Claro que quiero la verdad, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso sólo puede traerte problemas.- Dijo sin salir del coche para mirar a la morena fijamente.

-Maura está muy de acuerdo- Soltó con una sonrisa pícara que no pudo esconder.

-Jane, no conozco a la doctora Isles pero no creo que sea una mujer que pueda superar ser una de tus conquistas.- Dijo sinceramente el detective mayor.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó Jane que ahora sí miraba a los ojos del hombre.

-Porque es así, Jane. Os conocisteis ayer y ya…- Se quedó sin palabras.- Tú entiendes.- Continuó.- No quiero que esto traiga problemas, ni a ti, ni a ella ni al equipo.- Soltó saliendo del coche dejando a Jane totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Jane se quedó durante unos minutos dentro del coche, había pasado una noche increíble con Maura y no podía negarse que no la había considerado un juego ni por un segundo, entre otros motivos porque la doctora parecía más que dispuesta a todo lo que paso.

La morena sabía lo que decía su compañero, jamás se había planteado tener algo con una compañera de trabajo, era su premisa, nunca mezclar pero pensándolo fríamente esa rubia había conseguido que en unas horas rompiese todas sus reglas. Una sonrisa tuvo que salir de sus labios al pensarlo ahora con calma, Maura Isles un torbellino rubio que sería capaz de desarmarla con una sonrisa.

-¿Jane?- Un golpe en su ventanilla la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Jane molesta por la interrupción.

-¿Qué haces en el coche? Vamos a trabajar.- Le dijo en tono irónico.

-Frankie Rizzoli si vuelves a repetir eso te pongo a patrullar hasta que te jubiles.- Le grito saliendo del coche.

-¡Eh, eh!- Espetó el hombre levantando los brazos en signo de rendición pero con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Anda vamos.- Le dijo su hermana dándole un golpe en el brazo para que se relajase.

Jane y Frankie entraron en la comisaria después de coger su café habitual. Nada más entrar se encontraron con la agente Holiday y a Korsak con varias fotografías de distintas mujeres en las pantallas.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Jane señalando a todas las pantallas sorprendida.

-Investigamos el modus operandi del sujeto y nos han aparecido 4 víctimas más.- Dijo la mujer con cara de estupefacción.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Jane sin entender nada.

-Hay cuatro casos abiertos, todas mujeres jóvenes y morenas. Las encontraron atadas y con los ojos vendados además de con un vestido de fiesta y maquilladas.- Explicó Korsak leyendo el expediente que tenía en las manos.

-¿No tenían a ningún sospechoso?- Preguntó Jane acercándose a las pantallas para ver las fotos de las mujeres.

-Tenía a un hombre pero tenía cuartada para dos de los asesinatos, tuvieron que dejar el caso por falta de personal.- Aseguró el hombre mayor.

-Haz venir a los agentes encargados de esos casos.- Dijo Jane señalando a Frankie que salió de la sala rápidamente.

-Korsak encárgate de hablar con ellos junto con Frankie, yo le llevaré estos espedientes a la doctora Isles para que trabaje sobre ellos. Este tío tiene paciencia y sabe lo que hace no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que desaparezca.- Dijo Jane cogiendo el expediente y desapareciendo de la sala rápidamente.

-¿Qué tienes Frankie?- Preguntó Korsak llegando a su lado.

-Dos de los agentes que llevaban los casos se han jubilado pero ha aceptado venir a hablar con nosotros, estará aquí en un par de horas.- Dijo el hombre cansado.

-Está bien, avísame cuando llegue. Hablaremos con ellos los dos.- Le dijo Korsak alejándose en dirección al ascensor.

-Espera…- Gritó el hombre siguiendo al más mayor.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Korsak llamando al ascensor.

-Yo también quiero un café.- Dijo sin más el joven sonriendo ligeramente.

-Rizzolis, no hay quien los entienda.- Soltó Korsak más para sí mismo.

Jane bajó a la morgue con los documentos en la mano, había estado revisándolos y realmente todo era igual a lo que había visto en su escena del crimen hacía tan solo dos horas. En todo caso no se había podido encontrar la causa de la muerte aunque en todos los cuerpos había rastros de pinchazos y se había dado por hecho que había sido drogadas pero sin llegar a encontrar realmente con que.

-Buenos días, detective.- Dijo Susie sacando a Jane de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días. ¿Está la doctora Isles?- Preguntó mirando hacía su oficina pero sin ver nada.

-Así es, está haciendo la autopsia.- Le señalo la sala con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- dijo Jane alejándose de la mujer.

Maura se encontraba totalmente absorta en lo que estaba haciendo, tenía una ligera música de fondo que hacía que se pudiese concentrar mejor en lo que hacía. Esta algo frustrada pues ya había casi terminado y aún no conseguía encontrar la causa de la muerte.

Escuchó entonces la puerta de la sala abrirse y se giro para poder ver quién entraba y de manera involuntaria una sonrisa nació en sus labios al ver esos cabellos rizados y alborotados que le era tan familiar.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Jane entrando con los documentos en la mano y correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

-Hola.- Contestó Maura girándose para reprimir el impulso de ir a besarla.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Jane acercándose y sentándose en la camilla que había al lado del cadáver.

-Nada.- Soltó Maura bastante frustrada.- Tenía una buena forma física, no había problemas de salud aparentes pero tiene los pulmones algo hinchados y parece haber vomitado antes de morir, aún así sigo esperando las pruebas.- Dijo Maura señalando el cuerpo.

-¿Tiene pinchazos entre los dedos de los pies?- Preguntó entonces Jane haciendo que Maura alzase una ceja a modo interrogativo.

-Así es.- Confirmó la rubia.

-Mira.- Jane le tendió los documentos y Maura se acercó cogiéndolos pero sin poder evitar tocar la mano cálida de la detective que solo le sonrió.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó mientras leía los expedientes.

-Cuatro casos más, mismo modus operandi.- Soltó Jane mirando el cadáver que tenía delante.

-¿Causa de la muerte?- Preguntó Maura aunque estaba leyendo buscando esa respuesta.

-Envenenamiento, o al menos eso suponen porque no está nada claro.- Soltó Jane que empezaba a frustrarse.

-Hicieron pruebas de los venenos más comunes y otros algo más concretos, pero este parece difícil de detectar.- Aseguró Maura que miraba el expediente y lo iba comparado con sus anotaciones.

-Así es… y sin eso creo que será casi imposible encontrar al asesino.- Dijo Jane mirando a Maura que fruncía el ceño.

-No creo que esos pinchazos sean la causa de la muerte.- Aseguró Maura especulando aunque no era habitual en ella.

-¿Crees?- Dijo Jane sonriendo.- Tan solo 24 horas y ya empiezas a especular, creo que soy una influencia demasiado negativa para ti.- Soltó de modo juguetón la morena.

-¡Rizzoli!- Le gritó Maura para que se comportase.

-No me llames así porque no respondo de mi.- Soltó Jane bajándose de la camilla y pegándose un poco a Maura.

-Para…- Susurró Maura que no podía evitar caer bajo los encantos de la morena.

-Si no estuviésemos aquí.- Dijo mirando alrededor.

-Doctora Isles.- Dijo Susie entrando e interrumpiendo a las dos mujeres que por suerte se había separado unos segundos antes de que ella entrase.

-Dime, Susie.- Dijo Maura acercándose a ella.

-Tengo los resultados.- Le tendió la carpeta y salió de allí.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Jane que miraba fijamente a la rubia.

-Efectivamente fue drogada pero no fue eso lo que la mato.- Dijo Maura que leía los documentos.

-Pero en los otros casos no había restos de drogas en sus organismos. Al menos no que se hayan detectado.- Dijo Jane nerviosa.

-Vamos a mi despacho.- Maura se colocó la bata blanca y salió de la morgue para entrar en su despacho y sentarse delante de su ordenador.- Dime los nombres de las víctimas.- Dijo abriendo el programa de búsqueda.

-Anna Ruiz, Martha Davis, Mary Adams y Rose Scott.- Habló Jane mirando uno a uno los expedientes y las fotografías.

-Vale, ahora déjame trabajar. Te llamaré cuando tenga algo.- Soltó Maura sin más.

-A sus órdenes.- Espetó Jane poniéndose firme al escuchar el tono de voz de Maura.

-Siempre tan graciosa.- Dijo Maura aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ante la postura de la morena.

-Anoche no te importaba nada que fuese graciosa.- Soltó acercándose a ella y colocándose detrás de su silla poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia.

-Jane… estamos trabajando…- Susurró mientras notaba el suave masaje que le hacía la morena.

-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?- Preguntó Jane casi enfadada.- Te veo con esa bata y me estoy poniendo mala.- Soltó provocando que Maura soltase una carcajada y se levantase para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Así que es eso?- Preguntó pasando sus manos por las caderas de la morena pero antes mirando hacía las ventanas que tenía las cortinas bajadas. Jane sólo asintió con la cabeza.- Prometo que la próxima vez llevaré la bata.- Soltó Maura en un momento de atrevimiento.- Ahora vete a trabajar y déjame concentrarme.

La detective no pudo decir nada más, las imágenes de la rubia solo con esa bata se había apoderado de su mente y de su cuerpo que se había encendido sin poder evitarlo. Beso suavemente los labios de la rubia y se marchó pues sabía que si no lo hacía el espectáculo que iba a montar saldría en todos los periódicos.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- Preguntó Frankie al ver a su hermana dejarse caer en su silla.

-He estado comprobando algunas cosas con la doctora pero no tenemos nada. Creemos que fue envenenada pero no sabemos con qué.- Soltó Jane frustrada.

-Los agentes con los que hemos hablado tampoco saben nada, estuvieron toda la investigación en un punto muerto así que no son de ayuda.- Dijo Korsak que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-¡Mierda!- Soltó Jane exasperada. – La víctima fue drogada poco antes de morir, sabemos que las victimas anteriores tenían los mismos pinchazos que ella pero no encontraron nada en su organismo por lo que no sabes nada.- Dijo señalando las fotos de todas las victimas que tenían allí colgabas.

-Espero que Frost no traiga algo mientras tanto repasemos la vida de esta chica.- Dijo Jane mirando a sus compañeros.

-Yo iré con Frost.- Dijo Frankie- Tal vez necesite ayuda para ver todos esos videos de seguridad.

-Está bien, Jane y yo iremos a su trabajo.- Dijo Korsak.

Jane no dijo nada más simplemente cogió su chaqueta y su pistola y salió de la comisaria con su compañero. Los dos fueron todo el camino en silencio. Korsak conducía mientras que Jane no dejaba de revisar todos los documentos que había conseguido de los casos anteriores, no había nada que conectase a todas esas mujeres.

-Odio estos casos.- Soltó Jane cerrando el expediente y dejándolo en el asiento de atrás.

-Relájate, Rizzoli. No ganas nada estando así, sabes que estos casos son complicados pero también sabes que son de los que nos gustan.- Soltó haciendo que la morena lo mirase y sonriese.

-Vamos a pillar a ese cabrón.- Espetó Jane bajándose del coche.

Los dos caminaron juntos hacía la entrada del gran edificio que había justo enfrente. Al entrar pudieron comprobar que era tan espectacular por dentro como lo era por fuera. Los dos iba mirando a su alrededor antes de llegar a una mesa que parecía ser la recepción, fue Jane la primera hablando.

-Buscamos a Victoria Carter.- Dijo Jane pensando que tal vez así conseguirían algo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó el hombre que allí había.

-Detectives Rizzoli y Korsak.- Dijo señalando su placa.

-Lo siento detectives pero la señorita Carter no ha venido hoy a trabajar.- Aseguró el hombre.

-¿Es normal que no venga a trabajar?- Preguntó Jane.

-No, al menos no sin avisar. A veces trabaja desde casa pero avisa el día de antes o por la mañana a primera hora.- Aseguró el hombre.

-¿Podemos hablar con su jefe?- Preguntó Korsak.

-Deme un minuto, tengo que contactar con él.- Dijo el hombre cogiendo el teléfono para llamar. Dos minutos después levantó la cabeza.- Podéis subir, Robert os acompañará.- Dijo señalando a un chaval que había a su lado.

-Gracias.- Contestaron los dos a la vez.

Los tres subieron en unos de los ascensores, iban en silencio aunque Jane miraba a Korsak y parecía comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras. Llegaron entonces a su destino y el hombre les indicó la puerta por la que tenían que entrar.

Jane entró primero y Korsak la siguió de cerca, pasaron algo más de una hora hablando con el simpático hombre que era el jefe de su víctima. A pesar de que en un primer momento pensaron que podían ser sospechoso comprobaron que tenían una cuartada bastante fuerte y además se le veía bastante afectado por la muerte de la mujer.

Además de ser una de sus mejores empleadas parecía tenerle un cariño especial, Jane notó que el hombre ponía todo de su parte para ayudarlos por lo que decidieron que no insistirían más por el momento.

-¿Un cliente enfadado?- Preguntó Jane nada más abandonar el despacho.

-Ya lo has oído, era una profesional y parece que le iba bien, tenía un futuro prometedor como agente de bolsa. De todas maneras tenemos acceso a todo, vamos a su despacho y hablemos con seguridad.- Dijo el hombre mayor.

-Vale. Encárgate del despacho yo bajo a hablar con seguridad.- Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Dos horas después se reunieron en el vestíbulo. Korsak llevaba un gran archivador con sus últimos clientes y Jane llevaba los videos de la última semana para ver si el asesino estuvo cerca de ella o no. Los dos estaban bastante frustrado pero no tenían nada a lo que agarrarse así que debían hacer ese tipo de trabajo tan poco satisfactorio.

-¿Dónde quedan los asesinatos pasionales?- Preguntó Jane sentándose en el asiento del conductor.

-Ahora son más sofisticados, Rizzoli.- Aseguró Korsak seguro de sus palabras.

-Ya lo estoy viendo, sabes… creo que no vamos a encontrar nada de eso, sinceramente pienso que elige a sus víctimas por azar. Simplemente cumplen unas pocas características pero no creo que tenga trato con ellas.- Aseguró Jane dirigiéndose a la comisaria.

-Estoy de acuerdo pero no tenemos nada así que tenemos que agarrarnos a eso.- Dijo el hombre mirando su móvil que acababa de sonar.- Frankie y Frost dicen tener algo pero parece que tiene algo.- Aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Dile que ya vamos.- Soltó Jane acelerando.

Los dos detectives llegaron a la comisaría lo más rápido que pudieron y tras coger lo que había sacado del despacho de la víctima se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los dos agentes más jóvenes visualizando los videos de seguridad.

Antes de llegar a entrar Jane pudo ver a Maura que estaba entregándole algún tipo de informe a su compañero. No pudo evitar que sus ojos escanearan ese precioso cuerpo que tenía. Antes de darse cuanto su mirada se había parado en el trasero enfundado en un pegado vestido negro que hacía que sus fantasías se convirtieran en la más excitante realidad.

Korsak había notado como su compañera se paraba y al seguir la mirada de Jane enrojeció. Esa morena no era nada disimulada y cualquier se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo desnudaba a la doctora.

-¡Rizzoli!- Le regañó haciendo que la mujer se sobresaltase.

-¡Qué!- Gritó ella enfadada por el susto.

-Deja de desnudar a la doctora si no quieres que te detenga por acoso.- Soltó riendo antes de entrar en la sala.

Maura se había girado al escuchar el grito de Jane y se había quedado mirando la escena, a pesar de no haber escuchado la conversación había visto como Jane había bajado un poco la cabeza ante las palabras de su compañero. Rizzoli giro entonces la cabeza para volver a mirar a la doctora y esta recibió su mirada con una sonrisa, Jane la correspondió antes de entrar también a la sala donde estaba su hermano y sus compañeros.

-¿Qué tenemos?- Dijo Jane volviendo a la normalidad.

-Estábamos explicándoselo a Korsak.- Aseguró Frankie.

-Pues explicádmelo a mí.- Soltó Jane como si fuese algo lógico.

-No tenemos nada concreto pero esa silueta que aparece ahí.- Dijo señalando dos de las imágines que tenía boqueadas.- Aparece a dos calles de la casa de nuestra víctima, lleva capuja y ropa oscura.- Aseguró Frankie entonces.

-Puede ser cualquier.- Dijo Jane dejándose caer sobre una silla.- No tenéis nada. Puede no tener nada que ver con el caso.

-Aparece unos días antes observando el barrio, además de que también aparece una hora después de la hora que la doctora ha dado para el asesinato. No es mucho pero podemos preguntar….- Dijo Frost para ayudar a su compañero.

-Hacedlo.- Soltó Jane cabreada, sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero normalmente en esos casos al menos tenían la causa de la muerte y en este no tenía absolutamente nada a lo que agarrarse.

-Jane, relájate. Llevas una semana bastante irascible y no puedes seguir así.- Le dijo Korsak que ya no aguantaba la actitud de su compañera.

-Es que no tenemos nada.- Casi grito.

-Como en otros tantos casos, eso no es un impedimento para nosotros. Ahora relájate y ponte a revisar esos videos.- Korsak iba a salir de la sala pero se giro.- Rompe de una vez la carta de Hoyt.- Jane se giro en ese momento al escuchar el nombre del hombre.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó enfadada.

\- La vi sobre tu mesa, era la letra de ese hombre.- Aseguró.

-No tenías porque hurgar en mis cosas.- Dijo ofendida.

-No lo hice, fui a poner tu café y el cartero acababa de dejar ahí. Había decidido no decirte nada pero no puedes seguir así. Ese hombre está en la cárcel y tú tienes que seguir tu vida.- Le dijo tras pasar su mano por los hombros de Jane para reconfortarla.

-Gracias, Korsak.

Jane se quedó entonces sola en la sala. Había recibido esa carta hacía algo más de una semana pero seguía precintada dentro de un cajón de su casa, no se veía con fuerza para enfrentarse al sarcasmo y la ironía de ese hombre.

Decidió entonces seguir trabajando, no quería darle más vuelta al tema. Tras varias horas viendo videos y analizando cualquier cosa decidió irse a casa. Había pasado todo el día en la oficina y estaba exhausta. No quería saber nada de ese caso durante al menos unas horas, necesitaba dormir.

Nada más llegar a su apartamento la imagen de la noche anterior aparecieron en su mente y no podía dejar de pensar en la rubia. Se metió a darse una ducha y antes de preparar la cena tuvo que llamarla, necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Isles.- Escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Doctora Isles.- Dijo provocando una sonrisa tonta en la cara de la rubia.- Tenemos un caso, una mujer de unos 30 años, sola en su apartamento y totalmente hambrienta.- Hablo con tono serio a pesar de querer reírse.

-Mándame la dirección, estaré allí en una hora con una buena botella de vino y una deliciosa cena.- Contestó siguiéndole el juego a la morena.

-Perfecto. –Dijo Jane con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Nada más colgar le mandó un mensaje con su dirección, a pesar de haber estado el día de antes imaginó que Maura no se había quedado con donde vivía. Jane se dejo caer en su sofá y encendió la televisión para esperar la llegada de la rubia.

 **¿Os a gusto? Gracias por leer y por comentar, esa es la motivación para actualizar seguido.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jane se había quedado medio dormida, la noche anterior con la rubia había sido excitante pero también agotadora por lo que el cansancio se había apoderado de ella. Aunque su sueño fue interrumpido por unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su casa, saltó pues sabía quién era.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Maura educadamente, la rubia llevaba dos bolsas en sus manos y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola.- Soltó entonces Jane dejando un suave beso en los labios de la rubia antes de coger las bolsas que llevaba en las manos.- Pasa, estás en tu casa.- Dijo señalándole el salón.

-Te ayudo.- Dijo entonces Maura acompañándola a la cocina.

-Pensé que esta noche vendrías con tu bata.- Bromeó Jane mientras que servía la comida china en los platos.

-Lo había pensado pero no quería ser detenida por escándalo público.- Dijo Maura sonriendo.

-No sería un problema, yo me encargaría de esposarte.- Aseguró Jane que había dejado de servir la cena para pasar sus manos por las caderas de Maura para quedar pegada a su espalda.

-¿Te van esas cosas?- Preguntó Maura pasando sus manos por el cuello de la morena.

-O sí, claro que sí.- Aseguró Jane besando posesivamente los labios de la rubia aunque se detuvo dejando a Maura con ganas de más.

-Interesante saberlo, ahora a cenar.- Soltó alejándose un poco de la morena para poder terminar de servir la cena.

-A sus órdenes, doctora Isles.- Dijo Jane riendo mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa que había delante del sofá.

Maura y Jane comieron tranquilamente mientras disfrutaban de una agradable y desenfadada conversación, ninguna de las dos deseaba entrar en nada que tuviese que ver con el caso o con sus vidas, ya habría tiempo para abordar ese tipo de temas más adelante.

Jane se acostó en el sillón una vez que había terminado de cenar e invitó a Maura a tumbarse sobre ella, las dos se acomodaron mientras la televisión seguía encendida con el resumen semanal de los deportes. Jane acariciaba el brazo y la espalda de la rubia mientras que Maura sujetaba la mano de la morena.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó al notar la aspereza que tenía en la palma de su mano.

-Una larga historia.- Dijo Jane que no deseaba recordar lo sucedido.

-Lo entiendo.- Contestó entonces Maura que se había sentido incómoda por la negativa de contarle nada que tenía Jane.

-No te enfades, es algo doloroso en mi vida, prometo contártelo cuando me sienta preparada.- Confesó entonces Jane que seguía con sus caricias.

-Está bien, entiendo.- Dijo entonces Maura.- Me encuentro bien así.- Aseguró la rubia que tenía que decirlo.

-Yo también estoy bien, realmente no sé a dónde nos va a llevar esto pero no deseo pensarlo, al menos no de momento.- Dijo entonces la morena que seguía en la misma postura.

-Yo estoy igual.- Aseguro entonces Maura.- Me encanta estar aquí.

-Eso es bueno…- Dijo Jane sonriendo ligeramente.

-Supongo que sí.- Soltó también Maura sonriendo.

-Sabes… no soy buena en esto de los sentimientos y todo eso pero me gusta estar así y no quiero dejar de sentirme de este modo.- Aseguró Jane lo mejor que pudo.

-Somos parecidas en eso, en mi caso son las relaciones sociales las que no se me dan demasiado bien.- Aseguró Maura también.

-Pues puedo decirte que si se te da bastante bien otras muchas cosas.- Soltó Jane cogiendo el mentón de Maura y girándola hacia arriba para besarla.

-¿A sí? –Preguntó entonces Maura jugando un poco.

-Sí sí. Además eres una gran maestra.- Soltó tirando del labio inferior de la rubia.

-Creo que la profesional eres tú.- Le guió un ojo antes de volver a besar sus labios.

-Podemos perfeccionar la técnica.- Jane se levantó lentamente y cargó a Maura en sus brazos.

-Guau.- Dijo Maura al verse en el aire.

-¿Vamos a mi cama?- Preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

-Tú mandas.- Dijo Maura agarrándose al cuello de la morena para no caerse.

-Me encantaría hacerlo sobre la encimera de mi cocina pero hoy mejor la cama.- Dijo antes de dirigirse con la rubia en sus brazos en dirección al su dormitorio.

-¿No me vas a bajar?- Preguntó al ver que estaban en el apartamento besándose pero sin que la llegase a soltarla.

-Me gusta tenerte así.- Aseguró entonces la mujer soltando suavemente a la rubia para dejarla de pie al lado de la cama.

Maura empujó entonces a Jane haciendo que cayese sobre la cama, la morena iba a levantarse de nuevo para poder acercarse a la rubia cuando notó la mano de Maura sobre su pecho obligándola a seguir sentada sin moverse.

-Quieta.- Le dijo Maura tras tirar de su labio superior con sus dientes.

-Ven aquí.- Casi exigió Jane pero sin ningún resultado.

-No te desesperes.- Dijo Maura separándose un poco de la cama mientras ponía su móvil sobre la mesita de noche con varias canciones en reproducción.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó en tono irónico la morena al escuchar la música.- ¿Justin Timberlake?

-Así es.- Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Maura comenzó entonces a quitarse la camiseta, la pasó lentamente por su cabeza para quedar así vestida con una básica de tirantas blancas. Jane la miraba atentamente sin moverse, después comenzó a quitarse la pegada camiseta blanca para quedarse tan sólo vistiendo con un precioso sujetador negro de encaje.

-Vamos, Maura.- Dijo Jane que empezaba a desesperarse por sus lentos movimientos.

-Calma, Rizzoli.- Le exigió la rubia que comenzó a desabrocharse el botón del pantalón.

Se giró entonces y comenzó a mover seductoramente las caderas ante la excitada mirada de la morena que no podía quitar sus ojos del torneado trasero que la rubia le estaba mostrando. Maura se agachó lentamente para poder bajar y retirar sus pantalones, quedando entonces tan sólo vestida con unas preciosas bragas a juego con su sujetador.

Antes de darse la vuelta noto el cuerpo de la morena pegándose al de ella, de manera posesiva paso sus manos por sus desnudos muslos hasta llegar a su abdomen donde mantuvo su agarre haciendo que sus cuerpos quedasen totalmente pegados.

-Eres una desesperada.- Dijo Maura riendo.

-Eres tú la que me está provocando.- Soltó Jane besando el cuello de la rubia y dejando sus dientes de vez en cuando provocando escalofríos en el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Túmbate.- Le pidió Maura girándose y separándose de la morena en un rápido movimiento.

-Ven aquí.- Dijo Jane intentando coger a Maura pero sin éxito porque esta retrocedió antes de que pudiese cogerla.- ¿En serio?- Preguntó juguetonamente.

-Totalmente, hasta que no te tumbes no te voy a dejar tocarme.- La amenazó entonces Maura que respondió con la misma sonrisa.

-Estás jugando con fuego, Isles.- La amenazó entonces la morena.

-No se equivoque Rizzoli, es usted la que juega con fuego.- Dijo entonces Maura que no se iba a dejar amedrentar.

-Tú ganas.- Soltó entonces Jane tumbándose en la cama.

-Muy bien, ahora quítate la ropa ahora vuelo.- Aseguró Maura saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Jane completamente sorprendida por sus movimientos.

-¡Mierda!- Gritó Jane quitándose la camiseta y el sujetador justo en el momento en el que Maura entraba de nuevo.

Maura no dijo nada más, simplemente se echó sobre el cuerpo de la morena y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Jane no se podía resistir y pasaba sus manos desde el cuello de la rubia hasta sus muslos, le encantaba sentir el tacto de la piel cálida de la rubia en sus manos. Maura también lo disfrutaba y gemía notablemente haciendo que Jane casi perdiese el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

-Las manos quitas.- Dijo Maura al notar que Jane empezaba a colarlas por debajo de sus bragas.

-Venga ya… ¿Ahora no puedo tocarte?- Preguntó la morena frustrada por la situación.

Maura no respondió simplemente cogió ambas manos de la morena y las colocó sobre su cabeza inmovilizándola antes de volver a besar sus labios. En un rápido y certero movimiento Maura consiguió esposar las manos de Jane en el cabecero de la cama, la morena estaba tan seducida por los labios de la rubia que no se dio cuenta de sus movimientos hasta que no pudo soltarse.

-Suéltame.- Dijo Jane algo molesta.

-Me dijiste que te gustan las esposas.- Aseguró Maura que iba besando la piel desnuda de Jane sexualmente.

-No me refería a esto.- Soltó Jane que a pesar del placer que le producía los labios de la rubia no se sentía cómoda con la situación.

-Déjame adivinar…- Volvió a besar el cuello de la morena antes de darle un pequeño mordisco que sobresalto a Jane.- Te referías a esposarme a mi.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.

-Tal vez…- Tuvo que reconocer Jane al verse pillada por la rubia.

-Digamos que no me negaría, pero primero quiero ver a Jane Rizzoli sin tener el control de la situación.- Aseguró Maura bajando sus besos al ombligo. No hacía nada de tiempo que la conocía pero había notado que a Jane le encantaba tener el control y dirigirlo todo por lo que había decidió sacarla de su zona de comodidad.

-Para, suéltame.- Repitió la morena pero sin credibilidad debido al gemido que tuvo que emitir al notar a la rubia bajar lentamente sus pantalones.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó Maura jugando con ella al límite.- Piensa que si lo hago no podrás esposarme… nunca.- Añadió subiendo a besar los labios de la morena que respondió dando un suave mordisco al labio inferior de la rubia.

-Maura…- Suplicó Jane que se excitó al sólo imaginar a Maura en la posición en la que ella se encontraba en ese momento.

-¿Eso es un sí?- Preguntó Maura levantándose un poco para quedarse mirando fijamente a los dilatados ojos de la morena.- Te dejo que te lo pienses.- Dijo levantándose y saliendo del dormitorio contorneándose provocativamente.

-Vas a volverme completamente loca, Maura Isles.- Le gritó Jane recibiendo a cambio una fuerte carcajada de la rubia.

-Eso deseo, Jane Rizzoli.- Le contestó desde la cocina.

Jane tuvo que esperar durante al menos un par de minutos hasta que Maura regreso con un vaso de agua lleno de cubitos de hielo. Maura la miraba provocativamente, se la estaba comiendo con la mirada.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- Preguntó Jane que empezaba a molestarse realmente.

-¿Has visto tú frigorífico?- Preguntó Maura irónicamente.- Ahí no hay quien encuentre nada.

-¿Qué buscabas?- Preguntó Jane.

-Hielo.- Contestó sin más.

-Muy bien, ya lo has encontrado. ¿Puedes soltarme?- Pregunto de nuevo perdiendo la paciencia.

-Hacemos una cosa…- Empezó a jugar Maura.- Pongo un cronómetro, si en tres minutos deseas que te suelte lo haré.- Aseguró la rubia mirando a la morena fijamente.

-Pero…- Jane por un momento se ruborizó, no entendía porque esa mujer le provocaba esas cosas.

-Sí, tienes derecho a esposarme cuando tú lo desees.- Contestó Maura que entendía muy bien por donde iban sus inquietudes.

-Vale.- Dijo Jane que esperaba poder librarse de eso pronto.

-Vale.- Contestó también Maura colocándose a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo tonificado de la morena.

Maura apagó la luz que había encendida haciendo que la estancia sólo estuviese iluminada por la luz en se filtraba por la ventana. Paso sus manos por el pecho de Jane para después reclinarse y apoderarse de sus labios antes de bajar sus besos hacia el cuello de la morena que se movía deseando verse libre para poder tocar el cuerpo de la rubia.

La rubia se alejo entonces un poco y cogió uno de los cubitos de hielo que había sacado de la nevera de Jane. Comenzó entonces a pasarlo por el pecho desnudo de Jane provocando que esta se arquease y se moviese. Entonces cogió el hielo para metérselo en la boca y pasárselo a la morena que lo aceptó sin rechistar, tras unos segundos más de jugar con él, Maura comenzó a acariciar los excitados pezones de Jane con el frío cubito haciendo que la morena gimiese y se retorciese bajo sus provocaciones.

Después de haberle dedicado su tiempo a los pechos de la morena bajo el cubito hacía su abdomen donde también permaneció un rato, dejando un reguero de agua por todo el excitado cuerpo de la morena.

-Maura…- Gimió entonces Jane al notarse casi al límite.

Maura no respondió simplemente continuó y ahora pasaba su cubito por los muslos de la morena que había tensado todos sus músculos, los forcejeos con las esposas se hacía constantes pero estaba disfrutando como nunca. En un último movimiento Maura subió con el cubito aún en sus labios y lo dejo caer en la barriga de Jane dejándose caer ella también sobre su cuerpo haciendo que su barriga también tocase la fría superficie a la vez que besaba los labios deseosos de la morena.

Se separó entonces de los labios de la morena aunque esta soltó un gemido de insatisfacción al ver ese movimiento.

-¿Deseas que pare?- Preguntó entonces Maura pues el tiempo ya había pasado.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Gracias por leer y comentar. Sé que soy una persona horrible por dejar el capítulo ahí pero me pareció necesario cortar, prometo no tardar demasiado en actualizar. Espero vuestras impresiones.**


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Deseas que pare?- Preguntó entonces Maura pues el tiempo ya había pasado.

-No.- Gimió entonces Jane que había perdido todo el control sobre su cuerpo.

-Muy bien.- Fue entonces cuando Maura cogió el cubito y lo volvió a dejar en el vaso.

Maura empezó a lamer y a limpiar toda el agua que anteriormente había esparcido por el cuerpo de la morena hasta llegar a sus muslos, ambas seguían con la ropa interior. La rubia paso su mano por las bragas de Jane y pudo notar que estaban completamente mojadas por lo que decidió no hacer sufrir más a la morena y tiro de ellas para después deslizarse en su interior.

Jane gemía y se movía intentando conseguir que Maura aumentase la velocidad pero la rubia no tenía prisa y torturaba lentamente el clítoris de la morena.

-¡Maura!- Gritó Jane casi desesperada haciendo que Maura sonriese y diese el siguiente paso.

La rubia introdujo dos dedos con facilidad en el interior y comenzó a moverse mientras seguía con su tortura sobre el clítoris de la morena. Jane estaba complemente excitada y no iba a tardar en alcanzar el orgasmo por lo que Maura intentó ralentizarlo lo máximo posible aunque sin demasiado éxito pues Jane comenzó a arquearse y a apretar los dedos de Maura en su interior. Soltó un fuerte gemido acompañado del nombre de la rubia antes de que su cuerpo se relajase completamente.

Maura dejó que Jane disfrutase unos segundos más para luego salir de su interior y besar sus labios dulcemente. Jane estaba completamente sudada y cansada, Maura había conseguido que ese orgasmo se colocase en el número uno.

-No te muevas.- Dijo Maura cogiendo las llaves de las esposas soltando sus manos.

-Ven aquí.- Murmuró la morena que estaba agotada pero quería recompensar a la rubia.

-Mañana, ahora descansa.- Murmuró Maura dándole un dulce beso para después apoyar su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de la morena.

Así ambas se quedaron completamente dormidas, Jane debido al cansancio acumulado de las últimas semanas y Maura por la sensación de protección y seguridad que le aportaban los brazos de la morena.

Fue Jane la que se despertó primero al día siguiente, notaba el calor del cuerpo de Maura sobre el suyo. No se había movido en toda la noche, la rubia seguía con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y su brazo sobre su cintura mientras que la morena abrazaba en cuerpo tan sólo tapado por la lencería de la rubia.

Se quedó entonces contemplando el hermosos y tranquilo rostro que descansaba sobre ella, tenía que reconocer que era una diosa en la cama pero que además lo era también fuera de ella, por un segundos se vio compartiendo mucho más que apasionadas noches con esa rubia a la que hacía dos días que conocía.

Su mente entonces empezó a dar vueltas, se había acostado con una completa desconocida, cosa que no era la primera vez que hacía, pero esta vez no sólo había repetido sino que deseaba volver a hacerlo todas las noches de su vida. ¿Cómo una mujer se mete tan adentro en tan sólo dos días? Se preguntaba complemente perdida y asustada por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Sabía que nunca había sentido eso que estaba sintiendo pero le resultaba difícil poner en palabras lo que era y sólo podía pensar en que se encontraba bien junto a la rubia y que no le importaría firmar un contrato de exclusividad con ella, lo que hacía tan sólo una semana le parecía totalmente imposible y descabellado ahora le estaba pareciendo una magnífica idea.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó como el cuerpo de la rubia se movía sobre el suyo, tan sólo se percató cuando notó los cálidos labios de la rubia darle los buenos días.

-¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó Maura cogiendo la sábana para taparse un poco pues le había dado un poco de frio.

-En muchas cosas.- Contestó sin querer explicarle lo que pensaba realmente por miedo al rechazo.

-¿Segura? Estabas muy seria.- Dijo Maura preocupada.

-Sí.- Contestó Jane que había empezado a acariciar la espalda de la rubia mientras miraba el techo.

-Siento si lo de ayer fue demasiado.- Se disculpó entonces Maura pensando que era eso lo que podía pasarle a Jane.

-¿Bromeas?- Preguntó Jane levantándose un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.- Maura ese fue el mejor orgasmo que he tenido en mi vida.- Dijo totalmente convencida de sus palabras.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Maura que no acababa de creérselo.

-¿Prometes no salir corriendo?- Preguntó Jane entonces.

-Sí, bueno… no sé depende. ¿Qué pasa?- Decía Maura indecisa.

-Pensaba en nosotras, en cómo has vuelto mi vida del revés.- Contó entonces Jane.

-¿Debería huir por eso?- Preguntó entonces Maura sin entender nada.- Tú también has puesto mi vida del revés.- Aseguró la rubia.

-Hace una semana vivía feliz con mis polvos de una noche y mi vida sin compromisos y te conozco a ti y todo eso cambia.- Soltó Jane sin pensarlo demasiado.- Sé que pensaras que es una locura decir esto, pues sólo hemos pasado dos días, y no completos, de conocernos pero es lo que siento.- Confesó Jane sin moverse mirando al techo de nuevo.

-Siento lo mismo, Jane.- Confesó también Maura.- Yo jamás he estado con una persona más de dos semanas, unas veces por miedo, otras porque se aburrían de mí… una larga lista pero contigo me pasa algo diferente.- Añadió después.

-¿Se aburrían de ti?- Soltó Jane sorprendida.- Debería de ser unas personas totalmente gilipollas.- Espetó haciendo que Maura sonriese.

-Esa lengua, Rizzoli.- Le regañó después.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Eres una mujer bellísima, culta, interesante, adorable, preciosa… ¿Qué más se puede desear?- Preguntó irónicamente Jane besando los labios de Maura.

-Vas a hacer que me sonroje.- Dijo separándose un poco de los labios de Jane.

-Creo que voy a hacer mucho más que eso.- Soltó Jane moviéndose rápidamente para colocarse sobre la rubia.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó pícaramente la rubia colocando sus manos sobre el culo de Jane.

-Sí.- Aseguró entonces la morena besando el cuello de la rubia suavemente.

Maura gimió ligeramente mientras que Jane seguía con su perfecta procesión de besos y caricias sobre el perfecto cuerpo de la rubia.

-Me encantas.- Confesó entonces la morena devorando los labios de la rubia con devoción.

Las caricias y besos no pararon hasta que sus cuerpos no aguantaron más, Jane había podido disfrutar del cuerpo que el día anterior Maura le había prohibido y Maura pudo disfrutar una vez más de esa mujer que la volvía loca de placer.

Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, se encontraban agotadas y con la respiración acelerada descansaban de los pocos minutos que les quedaban para tener que levantarse e irse al trabajar.

-Deberíamos levantarnos.- Dijo Maura dejando un beso en el cuello de la morena.

-Sí que deberíamos.- Dijo también Jane pero abrazándose más fuerte al cuerpo de la rubia.

-No me gusta llegar tarde.- Soltó Maura de nuevo pero sonriendo.

-Está bien, dúchate mientras que preparo el desayuno.- Aseguró entonces Jane levantándose un poco.

-Tengo ropa en mi bolsa, voy a por ella.- Dijo Maura levantándose y poniéndose solo una de las camisetas de Jane.

-Perfecto. Yo me encargo de la comida.- Aseguró entonces la morena dándole una palmada en el culo a Maura antes de salir de la habitación.

Una vez que hubieron desayunado y se habían vestido salieron para la central, Maura se marchó en su coche y Jane en el suyo pero llegaron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días, doctora Isles.- Dijo entonces Jane con tono juguetón.

-Hola, detective.- Contestó con el mismo tono.

-Que tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente.- Contestó entonces Maura dirigiéndose a la morgue.

Jane entró en la cafetería y tras servirse su habitual café subió donde se encontraban Korsak y Frost trabajando y revisando la información de todos los casos que tenían.

-Bueno días, chicos. ¿Tenéis algo?- Preguntó dejándose caer en su silla.

-Nada, Jane.- Aseguró entonces Korsak.- Estoy es un maldito callejón sin salida.- Dijo entonces el hombre mayor.

-Tiene que haber algo, ese tío no puede ser tan listo.- Aseguró entonces Frost que levanto su cabeza unos segundos del ordenador.

-Tal vez lo haya pero no lo estamos viendo.- Dijo Jane cogiendo el archivo de uno de los casos.- Tenemos que seguir.

Todos se pusieron a revisar los documentos que tenían a mano, ninguno descubría nada nuevo pero de momento era lo único a lo que podían agarrarse por lo que debían de hacer ese repetitivo y tedioso trabajo.

Antes de salir a almorzar el móvil de Jane sonó, al mirar el número se dio cuenta que se trataba de Maura, una sonrisa se forjo en su cara. Frost que estaba justo enfrente la miró extrañada pero la morena lo disimuló levantándose para ir a buscar el almuerzo.

Jane bajó entonces a la morgue para poder encontrarse con la doctora cuando la vio totalmente concentrada leyendo y escribiendo un informe.

-¿Se puede?- Preguntó tocando a la puerta.

-Sí, claro.- Dijo entonces Maura dirigiéndose a su mesa para sentarse.- Siéntate es importante.

-Dime.- Dijo Jane bastante preocupada por esas palabras.

-Tengo las respuesta que necesitabas.- Soltó Maura viendo como una sonrisa de satisfacción nacía en su rostro.

 **Sé que es algo más corto pero estoy algo ocupada estos días. Tenedme un poco de paciencia.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	10. Chapter 10

-Tengo las respuesta que necesitabas.- Soltó Maura viendo como una sonrisa de satisfacción nacía en su rostro.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó entonces Jane prestando atención a la palabra de la mujer.

\- La droga que durmió a nuestra víctima probablemente fue la misma que le administraron a las demás pero en las otras no fue detectada porque la eliminaron de su organismo antes de morir, en cambió en nuestra victima eso no sucedió. Victoria murió antes de poder eliminarla.

-¿Es es útil? ¿La droga es extraña?- Preguntó Jane que no entendía demasiado.

-La droga no es lo interesante.- Aseguró Maura.- Esa droga sólo le facilitaba tener a su víctima tranquila y hacer que no intentase huir o resistirse a él pero realmente las mataba envenenándolas.- Dijo la doctora pasándole un informe.

-¿Ricina?- Preguntó Jane leyendo el informe.

-La ricina es fácil de producir y queda como un polvo blanco inodoro e insípido.- Explicó entonces Maura.

-¡Qué locura!- Espetó Jane que estaba alucinando.

-La ricina causa una hemorragia intestinal, vómitos, deshidratación e hipotensión. Causa la muerte tras una agonía que puede durar hasta 10 días, todo en función de la cantidad que ingiriese la victima.- Dijo entonces Maura intentando simplificarlo para que Jane la comprendiese.

-¿Tiene cura?- Preguntó entonces Jane que seguía bastante nerviosa y alucinada.

-No hay una cura en estos momentos.- Dijo Maura.- Normalmente con tan solo 500 miligramos si es inyectada o inhalada se puede causar la muerte de una persona.- Aseguró.

-Eso es una locura.- Dijo entonces Jane que seguía leyendo el documento.

-Sí que lo es. No es fácil de detectar por lo que es normal que no fuese detectado en las demás víctimas.- Aseguró Maura mirando a la morena.

-Vale, tenemos causa de la muerte. Eso es algo.- Dijo Jane cogiendo su informe.- Gracias, Maura.- Gritó Jane que ya estaba saliendo del laboratorio.

Jane subió rápidamente a su planta, tras contarle todo a sus compañeros estos se pusieron a investigar cualquier muerte relacionada con ese veneno y personas que puedan tener contacto con ese tipo de material y así acortar lentamente la larga lista de sospechosos que tenían.

-Tengo algo.- Dijo entonces Frost imprimiendo una foto.- Esta mujer murió hace 10 años con un veneno sin identificar pero por los síntomas podríamos pensar que es Ricina.- Aseguró el hombre pegando la foto en la pizarra.- Murió en el hospital, la llevaron allí pensando que tendría algún tipo de virus o infección pero se sorprendieron al no encontrar nada en ella.

-Nuestras victimas no se remontan a más de un año.- dijo Jane en voz alta.

-Tal vez esta fue su primera víctima.- Soltó Frost de nuevo.

-¿Por qué parar durante 9 años?- Preguntó entonces Korsak que había estado reflexionando.

-Tal vez estuvo en la cárcel.- Habló Jane pensándolo bien.

-Hablaré con Nina para que haga una búsqueda.- Dijo Frankie saliendo de la sala.

-Seguiremos investigando esto, no tenemos nada más.- Soltó entonces la morena volviendo a sentarse en su silla y a revisar una gran cantidad de informes que tenía en la mesa.

Los detectives estaban totalmente enfrascados en sus investigaciones mientras que Nina hacía una búsqueda que cada vez daba más nombres y con ellos más sospechosos y personas que descartar.

-Odio este caso.- Dijo Jane empujando otro expediente que había descartado.

-Tranquila, Rizzoli.- Le regañó entonces Korsak.

-Este tío está loco.- Gritó la mujer que estaba furiosa por la situación.

-No te lo discuto pero todos los que aquí detenemos están locos.- Aseguró Frost entonces.

Jane asintió y se levantó para coger otro café y volver a revisar documentos y expedientes. Antes de sentarse vio a Nina aparecer por la puerta y un brillo nació en su mirada pensando que podría levantarse de esa silla de una vez.

-Tengo una lista pero es infinita, más de 200 personas.- Aseguró la mujer entonces.

-Tenemos que enfocar esto de otra manera.- Dijo entonces Jane.- Saca el expediente de la primera víctima, la de hace diez años.- Aclaró entonces la morena.

-Aquí la tienes.- Dijo Nina señalando el ordenador de la morena.

-Vale.- Dijo mirando entonces a la pantalla.- Busca cualquier familiar o amigo de la víctima, cualquier persona viva con la que podamos hablar.

-No parece tener a nadie.- Aseguró entonces Nina que revisaba todo eso desde su tablet.

-Todo es un callejón sin salida.- Gritó Jane algo furiosa.

-Espera…- Dijo entonces Nina.- Cuando la víctima fue ingresada en el hospital un tal Alan Burton.

-¿Qué tenemos de él?- Preguntó entonces Frost que se había adelantado a Jane.

-Alan Burton, 40 años. Nació en Boston pero se fue muy joven a Nueva York con una familia de acogida. Parece que la primera víctima fue su madre de acogida, ambos volvieron a Boston cuando él tenía 30 años para buscar a sus padres biológicos.- Explicó Nina.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó entonces Jane sorprendida.

-Hay varios pagos a un detective privado con ese fin.- Dijo la mujer.- Fue interrogado tras la muerte de ella pero se demostró que el hombre no tuvo nada que ver con ello pues se encontraba fuera de la ciudad en ese momento.

-¿Por qué no investigaron a su Burton?- Preguntó Jane que empezaba a no entender nada.

-No lo sé.- Dijo Nina.- No hay nada en el expediente.

-Está bien, quiero que localicéis a ese tío.- Dijo Jane.- ¿Tienes alguna dirección?- Preguntó entonces la morena.

-La que tenía su madre los meses que pasó aquí antes de morir.- Aseguró Nina.

-Mándamela. Iremos a buscarlo.- Dijo la morena cogiendo su pistola.

-Ya la tienes en el móvil.- Gritó entonces Nina antes de ver a la morena salir.

Jane llegó a la dirección que Nina le había mandado pero se encontró con una casa medio derruida y un jardín totalmente abandonado. Frost decidió ir por detrás junto con Frankie mientras que Jane y Korsak entraban por la puerta de delante.

-Detective Rizzoli, abra la puerta.- Gritó tras tocar varias veces y que nadie abriese.

Rizzoli golpeó fuertemente la puerta y la abrió, Korsak entró primero seguido de cerca por la morena. Frost y Frankie entraron por detrás al mismo tiempo. La parte de abajo estaba totalmente desierta por lo que no tardaron más de unos minutos en revisar todas las habitaciones. Jane fue la primera en empezar a subir las escaleras, Frankie la seguía. Antes de llegar arriba se escuchó un fuerte golpe lo que puso en alerta a todos los detectives.

Frost y Korsak se quedaron retrasados para no perder de vista las habitaciones cerradas que dejaban atrás los otros dos detectives que iban directamente hacia la fuente del ruido. Rizzoli iba delante quedándose apoyada en uno de los lados de la puerta de la que provenía el ruido.

-A la de tres.- Dijo Jane en voz baja.

Rizzoli contó silenciosamente y su hermano abrió la puerta lentamente dándole paso a Jane que nada más entrar fue recibida con un fuerte estruendo proveniente de una pistola que el sospecho había disparado.

Jane cayó al suelo en un gran charco de sangre. Rizzoli soltó un fuerte gritó de dolor mientras que Frankie empezó a disparar al hombre, que estaba agazapado en el suelo, hasta que descargó todo su cargador contra el cuerpo inerte del hombre. Las lágrimas caían copiosamente de sus mejillas.

Frost y Korsak llegaron entonces al lado de Frankie que se encontraba tirando en el suelo con las manos ensangrentadas. Jane estaba inconsciente en el suelo rodeada de un gran charco de sangre. Fue Korsak el primero en avisar para que mandasen a una ambulancia. El mediano de los Rizzoli tapo la herida de su hermana con su chaqueta mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas. Estaba totalmente bloqueado, no podía concentrarse ni siquiera pensar con tranquilidad, sólo pensaba en su hermana y en la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo.

-¿Dónde está la ambulancia?- Gritó entonces Frankie mirando a hacía el mayor de los detectives que también estaba intentando detener la hemorragia.

-Están a punto de llegar.- Gritó Frost volviendo a entrar en la habitación.- Ya están aquí.

Los médicos llegaron y entraron precipitadamente a la habitación donde Jane estaba tirada rodeada por su propia sangre. Todos los médicos se agolparon a su alrededor haciendo que los detectives se alejasen para poder dejarlos trabajar. Tras conseguir parar la hemorragia subieron a la morena a una de las camillas para poder sacarla de la casa y llevarla hacía la ambulancia. Frankie seguía de cerca a la camilla mientras que Frost y Korsak decidían seguir investigando un poco más, a pesar de desear acompañar a la detective hasta el hospital no podían dejar todo allí. Necesitaban hacer eso para que Frankie pudiese acompañar a su hermana al hospital. Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando la parte de atrás de la ambulancia, ninguno de los dos querían moverse, no podían creer que Rizzoli estuviese herida.

La ambulancia corría entre los coches hacía el hospital, los médicos cada vez estaba más alterados, necesitaban intervenir cuando antes a la morena pues sabían que si no podrían perderla antes de llegar al hospital. Frankie los seguía en su coche a toda velocidad con la alarma puesta, lo que facilitaba el trayecto a pesar de no poder concentrarse demasiado en la carretera.

-Mujer, sobre treinta años, herida de bala.- Dijeron los médicos empujando la camilla por los pasillos del hospital.- Necesitamos un quirófano para intervenirla, ha perdido mucha sangre.- Añadieron.

Frankie tuvo que quedarse en la sala de espera, los nervios no le permitían concentrarse ni pensar en nada que no fuese en su hermana. Se dejó escurrir por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, una vez allí empezó a llorar sin poder parar. Se culpaba por no haber entrado primero por no haber visto al hombre que se encontraba en el suelo, por no ser él el que iba en esa camilla.

Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza escuchó la voz de su madre, Ángela le gritaba y lo zarandeaba intentando que saliese del shock en el que se encontraba pero no parecía volver en sí, lo que hizo que se preocupase aún más.

-Frankie, Frankie.- Gritaba Ángela cada vez más nerviosa.

-Es mi culpa, es mi culpa.- Dijo entonces el hombre que seguía llorando.

-Claro que no.- Decía Ángela a pesar de que no sabía lo que había sucedido.- ¿Dónde la tienen?- Preguntó al ver que el hombre se había recuperado un poco.

-La están operando.- Dijo él que seguía sin poder calmarse.

Ángela se sentó a su lado para poder esperar a que le dijesen algo, la mujer mayor se abrazó fuertemente a su hijo y comenzó a llorar también. Los dos pasaron así más de dos horas, la espera se hacía cada vez más insoportable y el cansancio se estaba apoderando de ambos.

-Ángela.- Dijo Maura que acababa de llegar al hospital también con varias lágrimas en sus mejillas.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó pues sólo se enteró de que Rizzoli estaba herida pero al verlos así supo que era muy grave.

-La están operando. No sabemos nada.- Contestó ella levantándose del suelo para abrazar a la rubia que habían empezado a llorar también.

-Estará bien. Tiene que estar bien.- Se decía más para sí misma que para los demás.

-Frankie vamos a lavarte.- Dijo entonces Ángela al ver a su hijo todo lleno de sangre aún.

-No, quiero esperar a que salga.- Soltó él sin querer moverse de allí.

-Yo me quedaré, os avisaré si sale.- Dijo Maura mirando hacia la puerta cerrada delante de ella.

-No.- Añadió él decidido.

Ángela no insistió simplemente se sentó en una de la silla mientras que Frankie seguía en el suelo y Maura se apoyaba contra la pared temblando como nunca. Al enterarse de que Jane había sido herida no había dudado ni un segundo en venir al hospital, esa mujer le había provocado cosas tan grandes que sólo pensar que pudiese pasarle algo la destrozó, la hizo temer y sentirse completamente vacía. Nunca se había sentido así y era algo que prefería no pensar en ese momento, sabía que Jane era una mujer dura y que podría salir de allí bien.

Pasaron algo más de dos horas cuando por fin vieron al médico salir del quirófano. Parecía totalmente agotado y no demasiado contento lo que le hizo temer lo peor a los tres que se habían acercando precipitadamente hacía él. Los ojos de los tres demostraban la preocupación y el sufrimiento que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos.

-¿La familia de Jane Rizzoli?- Preguntó más por protocolo que por otra cosa.

-Somos nosotros.- Dijo Ángela pues Frankie no podía ni abrir la boca y Maura se había quedado en un segundo plano.

 **Giro inesperado pero creo que necesario. Espero que no me matéis por tardar tanto pero me está constando un poco poder actualizar y en concreto con esta historia escribir, un pequeño bloqueo… espero no haberla liado mucho.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Gracias por leer.**


	11. Chapter 11

-Somos nosotros.- Dijo Ángela pues Frankie no podía ni abrir la boca y Maura se había quedado en un segundo plano.

-Está viva.- Dijo él simplemente.- Había perdido mucha sangre cuando llego.- Añadió el hombre.

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó entonces Ángela.

-Está fuera de peligro pero ha sufrido daños en la médula espinal no sabremos los daños reales hasta que no despierte.- Explicó él.

-¿Cómo de grave es el daño?- Preguntó entonces Maura que había intervenido en ese momento.

-La lesión es en la columna a la altura de la L4 y L5.- Dijo él mirando a la rubia que asentía dejando escapar una lágrima por su mejilla.

-¿Podrías perder la movilidad en las piernas?- Preguntó Maura temiendo lo peor.

-Hasta que no despierte no sabremos hasta donde alcanza la lesión.- Aseguró entonces el médico mirando fijamente a la rubia.- Realmente creemos que la operación ha salido muy bien pero aún no podemos valorarlo.

-Está bien.- Dijo Maura que no se creía lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Podemos verla?- Preguntó entonces Frankie que había estado escuchando todo eso sin decir ni una palabra.

-Ahora está en cuidados intensivos una vez que pase a la habitación podréis pasar.- Dijo entonces el médico.

El hombre desapareció y le pidió a Ángela que la acompañase para que le diese todos los datos y firmase todos los papeles que debían tener antes de pasar a la morena a la habitación. Por su parte Frankie se quedó con Maura en el pasillo, estaban sumamente nerviosos pero por lo menos sabían que Jane estaba viva.

-¿Cómo de grave es?- Preguntó entonces Frankie que había entendido algunas cosas de lo que decía.

-Según el médico no lo podemos saber pero podría perder la movilidad de una o de las dos piernas.- Contestó ella dejando que una lágrima se le escapase.

-Mierda.- Dijo él pasando sus manos por la cabeza nerviosamente.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Preguntó él que estaba sorprendido por la preocupación de la rubia.

-Por tu hermana.- Dijo entonces Maura nerviosa por la reacción que podía tener el muchacho.

-¿Tienes algo con mi hermana?- Preguntó entonces Frankie que había llegado a esa conclusión debido a la mirada de la rubia.

-Sí.- Contestó sin más bajando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo entonces Frankie cogiendo la mano de la rubia para relajarla un poco.

-Estoy preocupada por ella.- Confesó Maura dejándose derrumbar por la situación.

-Todos los estamos pero Jane es muy fuerte y saldrá de esta.- Dijo él abrazando un poco a la rubia.

A pesar de no conocerse mucho esa mujer conseguía trasmitirle paz y tranquilidad y la tragedia de Jane los había unido más de lo que imaginaban. Los dos pasaron un rato sentados mirando la pared esperando a que Ángela volviese o a que el médico viniese a darles información sobre la detective.

-Detective Rizzoli.- Dijo el médico que ya conocía la identidad del hombre.- Su hermana está siendo llevaba a la habitación 326 podéis subir con ella.

-Gracias.- Contestó Frankie dirigiéndose al ascensor con Maura al lado.

Los dos llegaron a la tercera planta y tras buscar el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Jane llegaron a su puerta. Maura miró la puerta donde se veía el 26, delante estaba Ángela que parecía más nerviosa que antes.

-¿Ha llegado ya?- Preguntó entonces Frankie llegando a la altura de su madre.

-Aún no, una enfermera me ha dicho que no tardarán en traerla.- Aseguró ella.- Parece que esta despierta.

Antes de terminar de hablar las voces de Jane se escuchaban por todo el pasillo. Los tres se giraron y se encontraron con la morena moviendo enérgicamente las manos y con las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas. El corazón de Maura se encogió al verla así, no soportaba verla sufrir de esa manera por lo que se acercó rápidamente a la camilla, dejando caer su bolso en mitad del pasillo, acercándose rápidamente a intentar tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué tienes?- Le preguntó cogiendo su mano para que se relajase.

-No puedo andar.- Gritó y empezó a golpearse las piernas enérgicamente sin llegar a sentir nada.

-Tranquilízate, Jane. Te vas a hacer daño.- Dijo entonces Ángela que estaba al otro lado de la camilla.

-Deme.- Gritó Maura cogiendo la jeringuilla que tenía la enfrente en la mano.- Jane tranquila, por favor.- Dijo intentando relajarla pero sin éxito por lo que tuvo que inyectarle el tranquilizante.

-No, no, no, para, por favor.- Decía dejándose llevar por el sueño lentamente.

-Llevadla a la habitación.- Ordenó Maura al ver que había mucha gente observándolas.

Las enfermeras obedecieron y metieron la camilla antes de marcharse. Ángela agradeció con la mirada a Maura que solo asintió y se dejó caer derrotada en una de las sillas que había en la habitación. Frankie por su parte seguía estático y perdido en sus pensamientos, estaba sumamente preocupado por su hermana pero además se sentía culpable por lo sucedido.

-Tranquilo, Frankie.- Le dijo Ángela cogiendo la mano del su hijo.

-Es mi culpa, es mi culpa. Yo debía cubrirla.- Se repetía mientras seguía llorando.

-Claro que no.- Dijo Ángela.- Es este maldito trabajo el que os pone en peligro constantemente.- Dijo su madre algo más tranquila.- Esta viva y eso es importante.- Añadió sentándose en el sofá que había al lado de la cama.

-Me marcharé, no quiero interrumpir.- Dijo entonces Maura que se sentía como una intrusa allí.

-Quédate, a mi hermana le gustara verte cuando despierte.- Pidió entonces Frankie haciendo que Maura sonriese muy ligeramente y asintiese.

Los tres seguían en la habitación, Frost y Korsak habían pasado también para ver a Jane pero al ver que le quedaban unas cuantas horas para despertar decidieron dejar a la familia sola, no querían interponerse aunque se pasarían en unas horas para volver a ver a la morena, ambos sufrían al ver a su compañera y amiga en esa situación, la conocían lo suficientemente bien para saber que eso era algo muy duro para ella.

-¿Queréis un café?- Preguntó Ángela que estaba agobiada del silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

-Yo iré.- Dijo entonces Maura levantándose rápidamente.

-Gracias.- Dijo la morena mayor mirando a la rubia agradecida.

-No tienes que darlas, gracias a ti por dejar que me quede.- Dijo Maura a punto de salir de allí.

-He visto como te mira, Maura, sé que le importas.- Confesó Ángela antes de que la rubia llegase a salir.

Maura abandonó entonces la habitación totalmente impactada por las palabras de la morena mayor. No se creía esas palabras pero en el fondo se sintió bien al darse cuenta de que era importante para Jane.

Nada más volver con los cafés se los entrego a cada uno para volver a sentarse en su silla, el médico paso poco después para entregarles el resultado de las resonancias y las radiografías que le habían hecho una vez que había salido del quirófano. El hombre le explicó todo a Maura que después se encargaría de explicárselo a los Rizzoli.

-¿Qué significa todo eso?- Preguntó Ángela una vez que el médico se marchó de la habitación.

-Según las pruebas que se le han realizado Jane no tiene sensibilidad en las piernas.- Dijo ella dejando que una lágrima se le escapase.- También se puede ver que existe una alta posibilidad de que recupere la sensibilidad en unos meses.

-¿Qué posibilidad?-Preguntó Frankie temblando por las palabras de la rubia.

-Un 40% de posibilidades.- Dijo Maura leyendo el expediente que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Eso es mucho?- Preguntó Ángela que no llegaba a entenderlo todo.

-Es bastante aunque todo depende de la evolución y la aceptación que tenga Jane del problema, si el paciente no quiere recuperarse es muy difícil que lo haga pero sí se esfuerza es posible que recupere el 100% de la movilidad.- Explicó Maura dejando el documento sobre los pies de la cama.

-Eso es bueno.- Dijo entonces Frankie que se había relajado.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Los tres se giraron al escuchar la voz de la morena.

-Hola, cariño.- Dijo Ángela acercándose a la cama para mirarla a los ojos.- Estas en el hospital.- Le explicó calmadamente.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó y los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente.- ¡No!- Gritó al intentar levantarse y al darse cuenta que sus piernas seguían sin responder.

-Tranquila, Janie.- Dijo Frankie cogiendo la mano de su hermana.

-No puedo moverme, ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?- Seguía moviéndose y alzando la voz.

-Jane la bala tocó la columna vertebral y has perdido la movilidad de tus piernas.- Le explicó Maura al ver que ninguno de los otros dos pudiesen decir nada.

-¿Qué dices Maura?- Preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- Dejadnos solas.- Pidió mirando a su madre y a su hermano que no estaban muy de acuerdo pero lo aceptaron.

-Necesito que estés tranquila.- Le pidió Maura acercándose a la cama para darle un suave beso en sus labios que la morena no rechazo.

-Explícame.- La apremió una vez que habían cortado el beso.

-Jane no tienes sensibilidad en tus piernas.- Dijo Maura suavemente.- La bala toco las vertebras que hacen posible el movimiento, aún así existe hasta un 40% de posibilidades de que recuperes la movilidad aunque deberás trabajar en ello.

Jane estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, se había quedado bloqueada con lo que Maura le estaba explicando. No se creían que eso fuese posible pero realmente no sentía sus piernas y no podía moverse lo que aún le enfadaba más.

-No puede ser.- Gritó golpeando la camilla.

-Tranquila, Jane.- Dijo entonces la rubia cogiendo las manos de Jane para que dejase de darse golpes.

-No puedo andar.- Gritó y vio como la puerta se abrió y Ángela y Frankie entraron.- No puedo mover las jodidas piernas.- Volvió a gritar cada vez más ofuscada y nerviosa.

-Jane, mírame.- Dijo entonces Maura.- Mírame.- Le insistió.- No quiero tener que sedarte de nuevo, por favor.- Le suplicó esta vez la rubia que lloraba sin parar.

-Maura, no puedo andar.- Dijo ahora bajando la voz y comenzando a llorar.

Maura se abrazó a ella con fuerza haciendo quela morena se relajase un poco con el contacto. Jane seguía llorando pero ahora por lo menos estaba más tranquila. Maura se separó un poco y dejo espacio para que Frankie y Ángela pudiese abrazar también a la morena que se había agarrado a ellos con fuerza.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparos.- Dijo entonces Jane separándose un poco para mirar a sus padres.

-Eres una imbécil, Jane Rizzoli. Casi me matas del susto.- Dijo Frankie golpeando el brazo de la morena.

-Háblale bien a tu hermana.- Le regañó entonces la mayor de las Rizzoli.

-¿Por qué entraste como una loca a esa habitación?- Preguntó él ignorando a su madre.

-No tenía por qué haber peligro, se suponía que la casa estaba vacía y cuando me asomé no vi a nadie.- Gritó ella más por frustración que por otra cosa.

-Estaba tumbado en el suelo.- Le regañó entonces Frankie.- No vuelvas a hacer eso.- Le regañó de nuevo.

-Creó que no podré.- Habló señalando a sus piernas.

-De eso nada Rizzoli.- Gritó entonces Frankie.- Te vas a levantar de esa maldita silla porque en cuanto lo hagas te voy a patear el culo por darme semejante susto.- Añadió en el mismo tono.

-No te dejaría que me pateases el culo nunca.- Aseguró entonces Jane que no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.- ¿Cuándo me puedo ir?- Preguntó entonces.

-Al menos tienes que estar una semana aquí.- Dijo Maura que recibió la mirada de los tres para que contestase a sus preguntas.

-De eso nada, quiero el alta.- Soltó entonces Jane.- Si voy a tener que estar condenada a una cama quiero que sea a la mía.- Añadió ganándose la desaprobación de los allí presentes.

-¿Podéis dejarnos solas?- Pidió estaba vez Maura que se había molestado por las palabras de la morena.

-Iremos a comer algo y os traeremos algo a vosotras también.- Dijo entonces Frankie que cogió la mano de su madre para salir de allí.

Maura espero a que los Rizzoli saliesen de la habitación para girarse hacía Jane y hablarle, entendida por lo que estaba pasando la morena pero no podía permitirse que se hundiese y que dejase de luchar porque realmente tenía que salir de allí, tenía que volver a ver esa sonrisa en su cara y ese brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Mírame bien, Rizzoli.- Dijo entonces Maura en tono duro.- No te vas a rendir.- Alzó un poco la voz para que la morena le prestase atención.- Vas a hablar con tu médico, vas a ir al fisioterapeuta y al traumatólogo, vas a trabajar y vas a volver a caminar. – Le dijo más en una amenaza que otra cosa.

-No creo que funcione.- Dijo sin más la morena.

-Eso no lo decides tú. Yo estaré aquí y lucharemos por que vuelvas, todos los detectives de Boston siguen esperando a que Jane Rizzoli vuelva para patearles el culo.- Añadió sabiendo que eso haría sonreír a la morena.

-Maura ahora soy una carga.- Añadió entonces la morena alejándose un poco de la rubia.

 **Le dedico este capítulo, especialmente dramático (no me condenes por ello) a Vainilla47 que me presiona (siempre con amenazas sutiles) para que actualice, espero que te guste aunque sé que te quejarás porque le deje ahí.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios (No me matéis por esto…). Gracias por leer.**


	12. Chapter 12

-Maura ahora soy una carga.

-Nunca serás una carga. Que te queda claro que estaré aquí al lado siempre.- Añadió de nuevo.

-No, tú tienes cosas mejores que hacer que eso.- Dijo Jane bajando la mirada.

-Nada que me interese más que estar contigo.- Aseguró Maura sentándose en la cama para poder seguir mirando a la morena.- Mírame y dime que tus sentimientos han cambiado de esta mañana a ahora.

-No han cambiado.- Dijo entonces Jane que no entendía a donde quería llegar Maura.

-Entonces no me alejaré.- Sentenció la rubia.- ¿Sabes lo que sentí al llegar al hospital? ¿Sabes el miedo que me recorrió al pensar que te había pasado algo malo?- Preguntó más con ironía que otra cosa.- No te puedes hacer una idea de lo que sentí al pensar que no volvería a verte, es una sensación que no pienso a volver a sentir.- Aseguró entonces Maura.

-No puedo permitir que te amarres a mí de esa manera.- Dijo Jane bajando la cabeza para mirar fijamente a sus inertes piernas.

-Esa no es tú decisión.- Soltó Maura ofendida y enfadada por la forma de pensar de la morena.

-Maura…- Iba a decir Jane antes de que la rubia besase posesivamente sus labios sin dejarla seguir.

-Perfecto. Voy a hablar con tu medico, a partir de mañana empezaras a trabajar con tú terapeuta.- Dijo Maura saliendo de la habitación sin dejar que Jane pudiese decir nada más.

Jane se quedó mirando hacía la pared justo cuando su madre y su hermano entraron en la habitación. Ángela le dejó un apetecible bocadillo en la mesa de al lado para que se lo comiese cuando quisiese mientras que Frankie encendió la televisión que había allí para distraerse un poco. La tensión acumulada había hecho que el hombre estuviese totalmente exhausto.

-Frankie vete a casa.- Dijo Jane al ver a su hermano cabecear en el sofá.

-Me quedo contigo.- Soltó él.

-Vete a descansar, por favor.- Pidió entonces la morena más calmadamente.

-Vale, pero vuelvo en unas horas.- Dijo al ver la mirada que su hermana le daba.

-Vale.

Jane se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano que se marchaba mientras que Ángela seguía a su lado sin moverse o decir nada. Eso no era buena señal y la morena lo sabía, lo que no sabía era como actuar.

-Mama deberías irte a descansar también.- Dijo entonces Jane mirando a su madre.

-No te dejare sola.- Contestó sin dudar.

-Ma, estas cansada y yo no saldré corriendo.- Dijo en tono de broma la morena.

-Me alegra que te lo tomes a broma.- Soltó entonces Ángela.

-Simplemente no me lo puedo tomar de otra manera.- Aseguró entonces Jane.- Desearía, preferiría haber muerto a esto.- Dijo entonces bajando la mirada a sus piernas.

-¡No vuelvas a repetir eso!- Gritó Ángela dándole un golpe en el brazo a la morena que se quejó al instante.- No soporto que hables así.- Dijo llorando la mujer mayor.- Tú no eres así, Jane Rizzoli, tú no te dejas vencer.- Gritó ahora de nuevo.- Hoyt estuvo a punto de matarte y tú simplemente te recompusiste y saliste adelante. Tú padre nos abandonó y tú te echaste esta familia a tus hombros. No eres nada derrotista, Jane, no empieces ahora.

-No sé… no puedo pensar como tú.- Dijo entonces Jane que se había puesto más nerviosa.

-No puedes pensarlo ahora.- Aseguró Ángela. – Mañana será diferente. Además, tienes a Maura.- Dijo sin más la morena mayor.

-¿Maura?- Preguntó entonces Jane sin querer dar a entender nada.

-Claro. Os he visto miraros.- Dijo Ángela.- Estoy segura de que ella se jugaría la vida por ti y tu por ella. Debes luchar por ella, por vosotras.- Soltó sabiendo que ese era un buen argumento para la morena a pesar de que sabía que jugaba con fuego pues la morena podía enfadarse con ella.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó entonces Jane que no entendía nada.

-Te conozco. Además vi el miedo en los ojos de la doctora, sé lo que siente.- Sentencio la mujer mayor tranquilamente.

-¡Ma!- Dijo Jane intentando aliviar la tensión que la mujer mayor estaba provocándole.

-Jane Rizzoli, no es para tanto.- Dijo Ángela algo frustrada por la situación, no solía conocer a las parejas de su hija.- Cuéntame.- Añadió acomodándose para escuchar a su hija hablar.

-Maura y yo nos llevamos viendo unos días, desde que nos conocimos, en realidad.- Dijo sin poder evitar la sonrisa que nació en sus labios al hablar de la morena.- Me gusta, ma. Me gusta mucho.- Aseguró entonces la detective olvidando un poco la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Entonces no te alejes de ella y lucha por recuperarte cuanto antes.- Dijo Ángela mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hija.

-No puedo hacer eso, no puedo permitir que se amarre a una persona así.- Gritó señalando sus inertes piernas.

-No hables así de ti misma.- Soltó Ángela bastante molesta por las palabras de su hija.- Has tenido un accidente y te recuperaras como lo hiciste con tus manos.- Dijo cogiéndolas para acariciar las cicatrices que allí había.

-No es igual.- Dijo sin mucha convenció la morena.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Ángela que noto la duda en su hija.

-No lo sé.- Gritó de nuevo.- En aquel caso si sentía las manos, sí tenía movilidad. Ahora no, ahora no siento nada.- Añadió dolida llorando de impotencia.

-Lucha, Janie. Es lo que hemos hecho siempre, los Rizzoli no nos rendimos.- Espetó muy segura la mujer mayor dejando un beso en la frente de la morena.

-Vale. – Dijo simplemente la morena que no quería seguir discutiendo.- Ahora vete a descansar un poco, por favor.- Le pidió más por quedarse sola que otra cosa.

-Me marcharé, pero vendré en unas horas.- Aseguró entonces Ángela antes de salir por la puerta.

Jane se quedó entonces sola en la habitación, realmente no había tenido tiempo para estar sola y pensar en todo lo sucedido. Dentro de su desesperación intentó moverse lo que le provocó fue un fuerte dolor en las heridas que aun estaban muy recientes. Un fuerte grito de impotencia y dolor retumbo dentro de la habitación. Maura no tardó ni tres segundos en entrar en entrar en la habitación, había salido para buscar a los especialistas que iban a tratar a Jane cuando escuchó ese fuerte ruido.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo Maura preocupada llegando a la altura de Jane que seguía bastante alterada.

-Nada.- Contestó está bastante seca.

-Voy a llamar al médico estas sangrando de nuevo.- Dijo entonces la rubia tocando al timbre.- Deja de moverte o será peor.- Le regañó entonces bastante enfadada por la situación.

Jane no contestó nada, simplemente se quedó mirando el techo hasta que el médico hizo su aparición y la obligó a girarse para curar de nuevo sus heridas y volver a poner los puntos que se le habían saltado con el movimiento.

Más de media hora después el médico y sus enfermeras se habían marchado dejando a Jane y a Maura solas. La rubia se sentó entonces en la silla que había al lado de la cama y cerro lo ojos sin querer enfrentarse a la morena en ese momento, por su parte Jane se había acomodado de nuevo y los sedantes la mantenían bastante tranquila.

-¿Maura?- Preguntó tras un rato de silencio tenso. La rubia simplemente abrió los ojos.- Yo…- Jane iba a hablar pero Maura se le adelanto.

-Si vas a decir una tontería mejor guarda silencio, ya he escuchado bastantes por un día.- Soltó bastante molesta la rubia.

-Lo siento.- Dijo entonces la morena sorprendido a la rubia tanto por el tono como por la cara que tenía.

-Está bien, pero lo hablaremos cuando ambas estemos más tranquilas.- Aseguró entonces Maura mirándola de nuevo bastante más tranquila.

-Vale.- Soltó entonces Jane dejándose vencer por el sueño.

 **Sé que es un capítulo corto pero prefería que así fuese a haceros esperar más tiempo. Espero que os guste. Y espero también conseguir algo de tiempo extra para poder seguir escribiendo y publicando.**


	13. Chapter 13

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Jane había ingresado en el hospital. Maura no se había separado de ella en todo ese tiempo pero aún las cosas no iban todo lo bien que ambas querían. Jane seguía con su negatividad mientras Maura no hacía otra cosa que buscar especialistas y llevar médicos para que tratasen a la morena y así poder conseguir que se recuperase cuanto antes.

-Buenos días, detective Rizzoli.- Dijo el especialista que había acabado aceptando tratar a la morena.

-Hola.- Contestó sin más Jane que no estaba demasiado emocionada con la idea.

-La doctora Isles me dijo que se uniría a nosotros en unos minutos pero mientras tanto podríamos empezar.- Comentó el hombre acercando la silla de ruedas que empujaba hacía la cama donde estaba Jane.

-No pienso subirme a eso.- Dijo señalando la silla.

-Detective, lleva demasiado tiempo metida en esa cama.- Aseguró entonces el especialista mirándola fijamente.

-Y así seguirá.- Soltó Jane dejando de mirar al hombre.

El médico no dijo nada más simplemente dejó la silla al lado de la cama y salió de la habitación para esperar a que llegase la doctora Isles que estaba terminando de solucionar unos problemas que habían surgido en un caso.

-Doctor Gibson.- Dijo ella acercándose al hombre que estaba apoyado en la pared mirando su móvil.

-Maura, ya le he dicho que puede decirme Thomas.- Contestó él con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Es cierto…- Dijo Maura correspondiéndole con la sonrisa.- ¿Por qué esta aquí fuera?- Preguntó extrañada.

-La detective no esta demasiado colaborativa por lo que espero que tú la hagas cambiar de opinión.- Dijo entonces Thomas con resignación, no era la primera ni sería la última vez que tendría que enfrentarse a personas que no aceptaban su nueva condición y que se dejaban morir por ello.

-Déjame hablar con ella.- Dijo Maura entrando antes de ver que Ángela llevaba a la vez.

-Hola, Maura.- La saludó con un beso y un abrazo. Después de este tiempo en el hospital ambas se habían hecho amigas y se llevaban muy bien.

-Hola, no la había visto.- Dijo Maura ya dentro de la habitación de Jane.- ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó sin mirar a Jane que estaba bastante enfadada como era más que habitual en esos últimos días.

-Bien, vengo a ver a Jane antes de tener que irme a trabajar.- Contestó ella.

-Sigo aquí.- Dijo Jane ofendida por ser ignorada.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó irónicamente su madre que empezaba a cansarse de la actitud esquiva de su hija.- Creía que estábamos solas.

-¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan graciosa?- Preguntó la morena con ironía.

-¡Jane!- Le regañó Maura.- No le hables así a tu madre, ella no tiene la culpa de tu mal humor.- Le dijo acercándose a la cama.

-Tranquila Maura, ya me voy.- Dijo Ángela que no podía evitar sentirse dolida por todo lo que sucedía con su hija.

Ángela le dio otro abrazo a Maura y salió de la habitación, a pesar de querer acompañar a Jane en estos momentos le dolía sus desprecios y ya no aguantaba su mal humor por lo que solo pasaba por el hospital un par de veces al día para verla y después marcharse. La última noche que decidió quedarse a dormir con ella se había portado de manera grosera y había dicho palabras de las que probablemente se arrepentía pero que a Ángela le seguían doliendo.

-Deja de hacer eso.- Dijo Maura enfadada, se estaba cansando de la actitud de la morena.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó con desgana.

-De hacerle daño a todos los que tienes a tu alrededor.- Soltó siendo lo suficientemente dura como para que Jane volviese a mirarla a los ojos.- Me estoy cansando, Jane, verte alejar a tu madre, tu hermano lleva dos días sin venir…- Maura se dejó caer en el sofá de enfrente.

-Es mejor así.- Soltó sin más.

-¿Mejor así?- Preguntó con ironía la rubia.- ¿Es mejor dejarse morir? Perfecto, Rizzoli.- Espetó dejando escapar una lágrima por su mejilla.- Sabes cuál es mi número, si deseas recuperarte avísame. No pienso volver aquí, no quiero verte destruirte a ti misma, parece que te gusta revolcarte en ese charco de autodestrucción que has creado. No puedo luchar si tú no me ayudas y eso empieza por sentarte en esa silla y hablar con Thomas para intentar salir de ahí.

Maura no añadió nada más, dejó sobre la mesita una tarjeta donde ponía el nombre y el número del especialista por si a la morena le interesaba contactar con él. La rubia cogió algunas cosas que había acabado aculando en los últimos días que había pasado en el hospital y salió para encontrarse con el hombre que seguía en la misma postura.

-Siento haberte hecho venir para nada.- Dijo Maura llegando a su lado.

-Te ayudo.- Contestó cogiendo la bolsa más pesada que llevaba Maura.- No te preocupes, he visto y tratado muchos pacientes como la detective. La he visto y estoy seguro que no aguantará mucho más metida en esa cama.- Dijo Thomas acompañando a la rubia a la salida.- Te invitó a un café para ponernos al día.- añadió entonces el hombre.

-Gracias, Thomas, pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. Mi trabajo me reclama.- Dijo Maura enseñándole el móvil.

-Por supuesto, nunca pensé que la increíble estudiante de medicina acabase especializándose en medicina forense.- Añadió con una gran sonrisa.

-Siempre se me han dado mejor los muertos que los vivos.- Bromeó entonces la rubia llegando a su coche.

-Eso no es del todo cierto.- Dijo coqueteando un poco con la rubia.

-Le he dejado a Jane tu número, avísame si te llama, por favor.- Dijo ignorando las palabras anteriores del hombre.

-Seguro.- Contestó él metiendo la bolsa en el coche para después abrirle la puerta para que subiese.

-Adiós, Thomas.- Dijo Maura cerrando la puerta y despidiéndose con la mano del hombre que respondió con el mismo gesto.

Maura se marchó a la comisaria y se metió de lleno en el trabajo, siempre le había funcionado aunque ahora no era el caso. A pesar de intentar concentrarse no le resultó demasiado efectivo y hasta Susie se había dado cuenta de que la doctora no estaba concentrada. Después de cometer algunos fallos realizando la autopsia decidió que era mejor dejarlo y encargarse a algunos de sus ayudantes, después de todo ella los había formado y sabría hacerlo bien.

La rubia se dejo caer sobre el sofá que había en su despacho, llevaba días sin dormir bien. Había pasado las noches en el hospital lo que hacía que su cuerpo también estuviese bastante dolorido.

-Isles.- Dijo contestando a su móvil.

-Soy Ángela, ¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó la mujer en tono bastante preocupado.

-Claro, ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó Maura que se había levantado rápidamente asustada por el tono de la mujer.

-No, tranquila.- Contestó ella.- Te invitó a un café en el Dirty Robber.- Dijo unos segundos después.

-En cinco minutos estoy allí.- Aseguró Maura levantándose ya para coger su bolso.

Maura entró en el bar y vio a la morena situada al otro lado de la barra sirviendo algunos cafés, nada más verla la saludó para después invitarla a sentarse en la zona más apartada de la barra para poder hablar sin ser escuchadas o interrumpidas.

-Buenos días, Maura.- Dijo Ángela sirviéndole el café que solía pedir todos los días.

-Hola.- Contestó ella acomodándose en el taburete.

-Siento haberte sacado del trabajo.- Se disculpó con la mujer.

-No te preocupes, no puedo concentrarme así que soy bastante inútil en este momento.- Aseguró Maura bebiendo un poco de café.

-Yo estoy igual, no hago nada más que tonterías durante todo el día. Menos mal que mi jefe es Korsak y me lo perdona.- Añadió intentando aligerar un poco la situación.

-Jane no ha querido ver al especialista.- Dijo sin más la rubia pues imaginaba que eso era lo que quería saber Ángela.

-Lo he imaginado.- Aseguró la morena mayor en tono derrotado.- Nunca había visto a Janie así.

-Lo siento, Ángela. Lo he intentado todo pero no puedo más.- Dijo dejando que unas lágrimas cruzasen su cara.

-No lo sientas, has hecho mucho más de lo que deberías.- Aseguró Ángela que había salido de detrás de la barra para abrazarla y consolarla.- Has pagado todo su tratamiento además de buscar a esos grandes médicos.- Añadió acariciándole el pelo para que dejase de llorar.

-Pero no ha servido de nada.- Soltó entre sollozos.- Además hoy le he dicho que no volvería a verla hasta que estuviese dispuesta a seguir luchando.- Añadió.

-Espero que eso le sirva para motivarse, ella te quiere, no lo dudes.- Dijo Ángela que no había pronunciado esas palabras sin más, realmente lo pensaba.- Jane no es una persona fácil, lo sabemos todos los que la conocemos pero se entrega como nadie cuando quiere a alguien.- Soltó haciendo que Maura se recompusiese un poco y la mirase a los ojos.

-No se…- Dijo sin más la rubia.

-Maura ella te llamará, y lo hará porque te necesita.- Dijo entonces Ángela muy segura.- Espero que eso pase antes de que tú te canses de esperar.

-Ángela…- Maura iba a hablar pero la morena mayor no le dejo decir nada.

-Tranquila, Maura. No tienes que decir nada. Yo iré esta noche a dormir con ella, le recordaré por todo lo que ha pasado y entrará en razón.- Dijo más para convencerse a sí misma que a la rubia.

-Gracias. Mañana pasaré para que me cuentes como ha pasado la noche.- Aseguró Maura que no podía evitar mostrar la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Tendrás tú café esperándote.- Aseguró volviendo al otro lado de la barra.

-Tengo que irme, Ángela.- Dijo mirando como su móvil vibraba sobre la barra.

-Distráete, te hará bien.- Aseguró la morena mayor con una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

Maura dejó el bar y se marchó en dirección a su coche, tenían un nuevo caso y debía acudir a la escena del crimen para evaluar a la víctima y poder firmar los papeles para que la llevasen al laboratorio, pues sabía que después uno de sus ayudantes tendrían, que hacerse cargo de la autopsia.

Anochecía cuando Maura salía de la comisaria, a pesar de casi no haber avanzado en el trabajo no había tenido la fuerza para marcharse antes, sabía que en cuanto volviese a casa no podría dejar de pensar y de sentirse mal por lo que había dicho en el hospital a pesar de saber que era lo que debía decir para que Jane abriese los ojos de una vez.

Nada más llegar se dio un largo baño y cenó algo para luego acabar metiéndose en la cama, hacía una semana que no dormía en ella y se sintió muy cómoda aunque no era el lugar donde realmente deseaba estar.

Jane tenía pesadilla todas las noches y Maura acababa colándose en su cama para abrazarse a ella y que se relajase, a pesar de los desprecios y las duras palabras de la detective, Maura seguía haciéndolo. La detective era cada vez más dura no solo con los demás sino con ella misma lo que hacía que Maura sufriese cada vez más.

-Rizzoli, sí supiese porque sigo a tu lado.- Dijo Maura para sí misma acomodándose en la cama. - ¿Cómo no te puedes dar cuenta?- Se preguntó de manera sarcástica para sí misma.- Tan buena detective para luego no darte cuenta de nada.- Siguió hablando ella sola.- Maura Isles te estás volviendo completamente loca.- Dijo acariciándose la frente al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando sola.

A pesar de todo, ver a Jane en esa situación solo hizo que se diese cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por la morena, esta total y perdidamente enamorada de ella. Sabía que no era el momento para revelarle esos sentimientos a la morena lo que hacía que sufriese cada vez más al ver destruirse a sí misma.

Por la mañana temprano se levantó y decidió salir a correr un rato, necesitaba quemar toda esa energía que tenía acumulada, sentí su cuerpo aún más dolorido que si hubiese dormido en el hospital pues a pesar de todo no había conseguido dormir prácticamente nada. Ángela la había llamado temprano para informarle de que había pasado bien la noche con Jane y que no había ninguna novedad aunque sí había preguntado por ella varias veces.

Su móvil sonó justo cuando volvía a casa después de su carrera, estaba sudada y agotada. Cogió el móvil sin ni siquiera mirar el nombre del remitente.

-Isles.- Contestó más por inercia que otra cosa.

-Maura, soy Thomas.- Dijo él con tono alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?- Preguntó Maura pensando que el hombre llamaba para volver a pedirle salir.

-Muy bien, quería decirle que la detective Rizzoli me acaba de llamar.- Dijo haciendo que Maura se tensase y se quedase expectante.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- Preguntó Maura más nerviosa que nunca.

 **Siento la espera, espero que este capítulo compense la espera.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios que son la base para que todo vaya bien. Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	14. Chapter 14

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- Preguntó Maura más nerviosa que nunca.

-Quiere que vaya esta mañana para hablar conmigo.- Contó el hombre sabiendo que eso alegraría a la rubia.- Me pidió que no te dijese nada pero no podía ocultártelo así que simplemente no le digas que te lo he contado, sino puede perder la confianza que deposite en mi.- Añadió el hombre sabiendo que Maura lo entendería.

-Tranquilo, soy la más interesada en que se recupere. No le diré nada.- Aseguró Maura que se sentía mucho más ligera y más feliz.- Gracias por avisar.- Dijo antes de despedirse del hombre y marcharse a ducharse.

Al salir de la ducha se encontró con que tenía varias llamadas perdidas del número de la morena lo que provoco que una gran sonrisa naciese en sus labios. Tras tomarse un café y hacer sufrir un poco a la morena cogió su móvil y la llamó, tan sólo un par de tonos después Jane ya había contestado.

-Rizzoli.- Dijo más por instinto que otra cosa.

-Tengo varias llamadas de tú móvil, ¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó Maura intentando mostrarse lo más fría posible.

-Sí, esto… yo…. Quería….- La lengua de Jane parecía trabarse cada vez más lo que hizo sonreír a Maura. Era cierto que no hacía mucho que conocía a Jane pero sabía que cuando dudaba y tartamudeaba era porque tenía que contarle algo importante.

-Si no te relajas no te voy a entender.- Dijo Maura al ver que Jane no se expresaba al hablar.

-Lo siento.- Soltó sin más.- Quiero verte, necesito verte.- Espetó sin pensarlo para evitar volver a tartamudear.

-Iré en cuanto hable con mis ayudantes para que se encarguen de todo.- Aseguró Maura sin poder evitar la alegría que le producían las palabras de la morena.

-Gracias.- Contestó ella sin más.

Maura se marchó rápidamente para arreglarlo todo, después de hablar con todos sus ayudantes se dirigió al hospital donde Thomas ya había estado para ver a Jane aunque se había marchado tras dejarla sentada en la silla de ruedas y comunicarle que en un par de días empezarían con el tratamiento.

-Hola.- Dijo Maura entrando en la habitación donde se encontró a Jane vestida y sentada en la silla.

-Hola. Pasa.- Dijo Jane al ver que Maura se quedaba en la puerta sin llegar a entrar.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó mirando a la morena pero sin acercarse demasiado.

-Bien dentro de lo que cabe.- Aseguró mirando sus piernas tapadas por una manta de cuadros que su madre le había traído unos días antes.

-Me alegro.- Dijo muy incómoda por la situación.

-Siéntate, por favor.- Dijo Jane moviendo su silla para dejar pasar a Maura hacía el sillón.- Siento todo lo que he dicho y hecho en estos días, soy una imbécil y os he hecho daño a vosotros.- Empezó a decir nada más que vio a Maura sentada.- Siento haberte hecho sufrir, no puedo seguir haciéndotelo, pensaba que alejarte de mí era la mejor solución para que no te amarrases a esto.- Dijo señalando entonces la silla en la que estaba sentada. Maura iba a hablar pero Jane no la dejo.- pero me equivoqué.-Soltó con simpleza la morena.- Esta noche ha sido la más larga y tortuosa de mi vida, no sabía la falta que me hacías hasta no te he tenido para abrazarte.- Aseguró dejando ver toda esa vulnerabilidad que tenía tan escondida.

-Jane…- Dijo Maura levantándose y acercándose a ella para darle un dulce beso en los labios que la morena correspondió con necesidad y anhelo obligando a la rubia a sentarse sobre sus piernas para poder estar más cómodas.- Yo también te he echado de menos esta noche.- Dijo una vez que sus labios se había separado buscando un poco de aire.

-He hablado con el doctor Gibson, en unos días empezaré el tratamiento.- Aseguró Jane acariciando las mejillas de Maura con sus manos.

-Yo estaré ahí para ayudarte.- Dijo la rubia besando nuevamente sus labios.- Es más hoy mismo puedes dejar el hospital si lo deseas.- Añadió sabiendo que esa noticia la haría muy feliz.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo el médico esta mañana?- Preguntó sorprendida por las palabras de la rubia.

-Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar.- Dijo Maura sabiendo que eso era lo que pasaría.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó con vehemencia viendo como la rubia se removía incómoda sobre sus piernas.

-Le pedía al médico que te mantuviese aquí hasta que aceptases iniciar el tratamiento.- Soltó sin pensarlo mucho viendo como la cara de Jane cambiaba un poco.- Aunque realmente no fue hasta ayer que podía haberte dado el alta, si sirve de algo.- Justificó de nuevo intentando levantarse pero dándose cuenta de que Jane la tenía bien cogida.

-Supongo que has conseguido tu propósito.- Dijo Jane intentando evitar estar molesta pues sabía que además de merecérselo lo había hecho por su bien.

-¿No estás enfadada?- Preguntó algo asustada la rubia.

-Un poco, pero nada que no se arregle con una buena cerveza esta noche en mi sofá.- Dijo Jane volviendo a ser la que era antes del accidente.

-Con respecto a eso…- Maura iba a hablar pero Jane la cayó.

-No me vengas ahora con que no puedo tomar alcohol o alguna cosas de esas…- Dijo Jane que fingía haberse enfadado.

-En realidad te iba a proponer que te vinieses a mi casa- Murmuró Maura bastante insegura de sus palabras. – Es decir, vives en una tercera planta y el ascensor esta casi siempre averiado…- Maura empezó a hablar intentando justificar sus palabras pero Jane dejo de escucharla para simplemente contemplarla, le pareció lo más hermoso del mundo.

-¡Shuut!- Espetó Jane poniendo sus manos sobre los labios de la rubia.- Me iré donde me digas.- Aseguró para después empezar a besar con pasión los labios de la rubia que no podía resistirse a ellos.

Ambas pasaron varios minutos perdidas en los brazos de la otra. Había sido solo una noche pero para ambas había sido mucho más, habían comprobado que no podían estar la una sin la otra, que se necesitaban como nunca.

-¿Puedes ir a hablar con el médico?- Preguntó Jane una vez que ambas se separaron.- No es que este mal aquí pero odio los hospitales.- Dijo bajando la voz.

-Voy. Llama a tu madre y avísale.- Dijo Maura levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.- ¡Hazlo!- Le ordenó al ver que la morena simplemente se quedaba mirándola.

-Voy.- Contestó Jane cogiendo el móvil de encima de la cama.

El médico no había tardado ni media hora en redactar el informe para entregárselo a Jane y que lo firmase, una vez hecho la morena se puso una chaqueta y salió del hospital empujada por Maura.

En la puerta del hospital se encontraba Frankie junto con Ángela y Tommy que habían ido para acompañarla a casa de la rubia. La mayor de las Rizzoli se abrazó fuertemente a su hija y esta para no volver a hacerle daño le correspondió el abrazo, después llegaron los de Frankie y Tommy que correspondió sin tanto entusiasmo.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Frankie que era quién empujaba la silla ahora a pesar de las quejas de Jane.

-Ahí ando.- Soltó más en broma que en serio.

-Chiste malo, Rizzoli.- Dijo Tommy que iba a su lado golpeándole el brazo suavemente.

-Te has vuelto un blandengue, Tommy.- Aseguró Jane golpeándolo fuerte en la pierna haciendo que se quejase.

-¡Niños!- Les regañó Ángela que iba delante de ellos con Maura al lado charlando tranquilamente. – Son críos.- Dijo más bajo para que sólo la escuchase la rubia.

-Me gusta verlos así.- Aseguró mirando a Jane que volvía a tener una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-A mi también.- Coincidió Ángela.- Ayudad a vuestra hermana.- Les ordenó una vez que llegaron al coche de Maura.

Tommy se colocó a un lado y Frankie a otro, Jane paso sus brazos por el cuello de ambos y entre los dos la levantaron para poder subirla al asiento del copiloto del coche de Maura.

-¿Has engordado?- Preguntó Frankie una vez que estaba cómodamente sentada.

-Imbécil.- Soltó Jane colocándose el cinturón.

-Esa lengua, Jane.- Le regañó su madre pidiéndole a los chicos con una mirada que guardasen la silla.- Nos vemos en la casa de Maura.- Dijo agachándose para darle un beso en la frente que Jane no esquivo.

-Te quiero, mama.- Susurró para que nadie los oyese pero vio el rostro iluminado de su madre y fue suficiente.

-Yo también, cariño.- Dijo cerrando la puerta segundos después.

Maura se despidió de ellos y se subió en el asiento del conductor, a pesar de que todos querían acompañarlas en el coche ninguno podía pues habían traído sus respectivos coches al hospital.

-¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó Jane pasando su mano por el muslo de Maura.

-En que me gusta verte sonreír.- Aseguró entonces mirándola durante unos segundos para después volver a centrarse en la carretera.

-Sobre eso… siento lo insoportable que he estado esta semana.- Dijo suavemente pero demostrando que realmente estaba arrepentida.

-No pasa nada, está olvidado.- Aseguró Maura mostrándole una sonrisa.- Tú madre ha llevado una pequeña maleta a mi casa, espero que no te falte nada.- Dijo para aligerar la tensión.

-Seguro que no es sólo una maleta.- Dijo y vio como Maura no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco dándole la razón a Jane.- Sabes…- Dudó en si continuar o no pero vio como Maura la animaba.- Me apetece comer unos de esos grasientos Kebab que venden en el puesto que hay al lado de la comisaria. ¿Podríamos pasarnos?- Preguntó poniendo sus ojitos dulces para que Maura no pudiese resistirse.

-Tu familia nos espera en mi casa.- Dijo Maura que dejó de mirarla para volver a la carretera.

-También le llevaremos a ellos, por favor.- Pidió de nuevo viendo como Maura desviaba su ruta.

-Eres… eres…- Maura no podía decir las palabras que estaba pensando pues no le gustaba hablar mal aunque fuese de broma.

-¿Irresistible? ¿Adorable? ¿Sexy?- Preguntó Jane subiendo la mano por el muslo de Maura.

-Jane… para.- Dijo cogiéndole la mano para apoyarla más abajo.- O paras o no te compro nada.- La amenazó y notó como la mano de Jane paraba.- Así me gusta.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El coche entró en la casa de Maura más de media horas después, la rubia veía a los tres sentados en uno de los bancos que tenía en el pequeño jardín delantero con cara preocupada. Nada más bajarse del coche todos la rodearon para saber si había sucedido algo por lo que Maura estaba completamente avergonzada.

-Dejadla tranquila.- Dijo Jane abriendo la puerta de su lado.- Hemos ido a comprar la comida.- Soltó levantando la bolsa que llevaba en las piernas.

-¡Qué bien huele!- Gritó Tommy cogiendo la bolsa para abrirla.

-¿Me sacas de aquí?- Preguntó en tono irónico la morena viendo como su hermano la miraba con cara pícara.

-Si no lo hago podré comerme tu parte.- Soltó con una gran sonrisa.

-Mi parte no va en esa bolsa.- Dijo Jane que se rió al ver la cara de su hermano.

Frankie y Tommy la volvieron a ayudar y la metieron dentro de la casa donde todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y colocado lo que no sorprendió a ninguno. Jane se acercó a la mesa apartando como pudo una de las sillas para colocarse mientras los demás ponían la mesa y servían esa deliciosa y para nada saludable comida que habían comprado antes de llegar. Maura había sacado algunas copas para servir vino por lo que Jane protestó pero al final no le quedó otra pues de momento la rubia no tenía cerveza en su frigorífico.

-Prometo que compraré lo que te guste.- Dijo Maura para disculparse y quitar los morritos de los labios de Jane.

-Te daré una lista pero pagaré mi parte.- Aseguró Jane.

-No es necesario, sabes que…- Antes de terminar la morena la interrumpió.

-Me has ofrecido tu casa, por lo que voy a colaborar con los gasto y no se hable más.- Soltó sin dejar que nadie le refutase nada.

-Está bien. –Aceptó Maura sentándose a su lado para poder empezar a comer.

El almuerzo paso en calma, las risas y las conversaciones embarazosas fueron una constante. Maura se sintió totalmente integrada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo disfrutaba de eso que tanto se le había negado en el pasado, una familia, una que estuviese presente y que la aceptase tal cual era.

Jane siempre contaba con ella para todo, las caricias y las palabras se habían hecho una constante y a todos los presentes les encantaba verlas tan unidas y tan alegres, sabían que no iba a ser fácil pero que juntos podrían ayudar a Jane a salir adelante, ya fuese caminando o sin hacerlo.

 **Ha durado poco el drama, espero que os este gustando, la recuperación de Jane será un proceso complejo pero veremos la evolución de la pareja y espero que os guste. Como siempre gracias por leer y comentar.**


	15. Chapter 15

-Estoy agotada.- Dijo Jane una vez que habían terminado de ver la película que Maura había elegido.

-Vamos a la cama.- Habló Maura ayudando a Jane a subir de nuevo a la silla.

El médico le había explicado el método más sencillo para poder hacerlo sin que se hiciese daño y para que le resultase lo más fácil posible. Sabía que durante un tiempo tendría que ayudarla aunque a la morena eso le supusiese un gran problema, por suerte Jane estaba en forma y sus brazos eran capaces de alzarla sin necesidad de demasiada ayuda.

-¿Las dos?- Preguntó pícaramente la morena bajando su manos al culo de la rubia.

-Realmente mi dormitorio está arriba, he arreglado el despacho para que puedas estar cómoda sin problemas.- Aseguró entonces Maura.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.- Dijo una vez sentada en la silla.

-Dormiremos juntas si es lo que quieras.- Aseguró Maura empujando la silla hacía el baño para que Jane pudiese ducharse.

-Esto es humillante.- Dijo entonces Jane al verse dentro del baño sin poder hacer nada.

-Claro que no.- Aseguró entonces Maura.- Es excitante.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-No lo veo como tú…- Aseguró Jane.

-Te he colocado una barra en el lateral del váter para que puedas moverte tú sola, Thomas me ha dijo que es muy bueno que puedas hacerlo sola y creó que tu físico ayudará mucho.- Dijo ignorando sus palabras y guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.- Para ducharte tengo una silla, sólo te ayudo a sentarte lo demás puedes hacerlo tú, aunque no me negaría a meterme contigo.- Aseguró contenta.

-Hoy no necesito ducharme, lo han hecho las enfermeras esta mañana.- Aseguró Jane mirándola correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

-Vale, te traeré el pijama para que te cambies.- Dijo Maura saliendo del baño.

Jane se quedó mirando a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Maura lo tenía todo planeado, había adaptado el baño para que ella pudiese moverse en él, lo que más le sorprendía es que lo había hecho en tan solo unos días. El espejo estaba más bajo al igual que el lavabo dándole la facilidad de mirarse y poder hacerlo casi todo, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro sin poder evitarlo. Esa mujer era capaz de cualquier cosa y lo estaba comprobando.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Maura que volvía con la ropa en la mano.

-¿Cuándo has hecho todo esto?- Preguntó entonces Jane mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Lo mandé a hacer cuando me enteré de tu diagnostico.- Dijo Maura agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

-Lo tenías todo pensado.- Habló Jane tirando de la mano de Maura para que se sentase en el váter y poder mirarla a los ojos.- Gracias, eres lo mejor que me podía haber pasado en la vida.

-Jane…- Murmuró la rubia cogiendo las manos de la morena.- sólo quiero que estés cómoda.

-Esto es mucho más que eso, no sé cómo te lo podría agradecer.- Dijo la morena besando las manos de la rubia.

-Puedes recuperarte, con eso sería la persona más feliz de este mundo.- Aseguró Maura mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo intentaré.- Murmuró Jane posando sus labios sobre los de la rubia.

-Voy a cambiarme, llámame si necesitas algo.- Dijo Maura levantándose para dejar a Jane en el baño.

La morena sonrió y comenzó a quitarse la parte de arriba con alguna dificultad, tras ponerse su camiseta de tirantas blanca pensó en la mejor manera para cambiarse y poder ponerse los pantalones de chándal que su madre había metido en la maleta. Con bastante esfuerzo consiguió quitarse los pantalones que llevaba y se metió los otros hasta los muslos viendo que el resto sería muy complejo se agarró a la barra que Maura había dicho y se dejó caer sobre el váter pudiendo así subírselo. Una gran sonrisa nació en su cara al ver que había conseguido cambiarse, algo a lo que antes no le daba importancia hoy conseguía hacerla sentir bien.

Su mente vagaba en esos pensamientos, jamás había valorado algo tan sencillo como poder darse una ducha o poder cambiarse de ropa, en cambio en estos momentos todo eso era un privilegio y algo por lo que debía sentirse agradecida. Podría haber muerto, cosa que al principio le pareció mejor que no poder mover las piernas, en cambio en este momento sus pensamientos eran totalmente distintos. No sólo estaba viva sino que había descubierto como una persona que conocía desde hacía unos días se ha entregado a ella en cuerpo y alma, no solo para ayudarla con la recuperación sino también para hacer sentir cómoda y bien.

-¿Estas lista?- Preguntó Maura tocando a la puerta y sacando a Jane de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, solo necesito algo de ayuda.- Pidió Jane viendo a Maura entrar lentamente.

-Pero si te has cambiado tu sola.- Dijo la rubia sonriendo al verla de nuevo.

-Sí, ahora lo que no puedo es volver a la silla.- Murmuró Jane algo apenada.

-Yo te ayudo, agárrate.- Dijo Maura agachándose.

Jane enlazó sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia y esta con un rápido movimiento la puso en pie para luego dejarla caer lentamente sobre la silla.

-Ves, no es para tanto.- Bromeó Maura.- Tú piernas no están completamente inertes, podrán mantenerte en poco tiempo, estoy segura.- Aseguró entonces Maura con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Has estado estudiando?- Preguntó dirigiéndose al cuarto al que se refería la rubia.

-Claro, quiero estar pendiente a tu evolución.- Aseguró Maura que se había puesto un cómodo pijama de seda gris.

-¿Esto era un despacho? –Preguntó totalmente sorprendida al ver la habitación que parecía un dormitorio.

-Así es.- Contestó Maura sin entender el sarcasmo de la morena.

-Eres increíble.- Aseguró Jane mirándola con una pícara sonrisa.

Maura no contestó simplemente sonrió y se sentó el sofá que allí había mientras observaba como Jane hacía el esfuerzo de subirse a la cama. Thomas le había aconsejado que dejase hacer las cosas a la morena pues sí comenzaba a agobiarla provocaría que ella se frustrase y se sintiese mal.

Aún así no podía evitar estar totalmente pendiente de la detective, esta parecía no desenvolverse del todo mal pero se preocupaba. La dependencia que había generado con esa mujer le parecía sumamente ilógica pero había dedicado dejar toda lógica a un lado para centrarse en esos sentimientos que se apoderaban de ella tan solo al pensar en la morena.

-Deja de mirarme así- Dijo Jane ya sentada en la cama.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó entonces Maura que no entendía a lo que se refería la morena.

-Con lástima.- Contestó colocando un cojín en su espalda para estar más cómoda.

-Yo no te miro con lástima.- Soltó Maura enfadada por las palabras de la morena.- Me voy a la cama.- Dijo levantándose para salir del dormitorio, las palabras de Jane había conseguido enfadarla y prefería no decir alguna tontería en caliente.

-No te vayas.- Le pidió entonces Jane.- Lo siento, es que esto es una putada.- Soltó mirando sus piernas.

-Lo sé pero no quiero que pienses así de mí.- Habló Maura.

-No quería hacerte sentir mal, tú lo estás haciendo todo por mí y yo no hago nada más que cagarla.- Soltó Jane.

-Esa lengua, Rizzoli.- Le regañó entonces Maura sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-¿Te acuestas conmigo?- Preguntó en el tono más inocente que pudo la morena.

-Claro que sí.-Contestó la mujer metiéndose debajo de las sábanas.- Sólo a dormir.- Añadió Maura a pesar de que estaba deseando poder tocar a la morena.

-Vale.- Contestó Jane escurriéndose entonces por la cama para quedarse totalmente tumbada. Realmente le apetecía algo más que dormir pero no quería agobiar a la rubia por lo que acepto sin rechistar.

Jane se dejo caer sobre la cama aunque parecía bastante incómoda, Maura lo notó en seguida y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de la morena para que se relajase un poco. La rubia metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta de la morena y comenzó a acariciar su barriga provocando que Jane se relajase notablemente. En el poco tiempo que conocía a la detective había notado que ese tipo de gestos provocaban que estuviese tranquila, además a ella también le relajaba escuchar rítmico sonido del corazón de la morena.

-Gracias.- Dijo Jane acariciando el brazo de Maura mucho más tranquila.

-Sólo relájate, yo estoy aquí.- Aseguró entonces Maura disfrutando de las caricias mutuas.

-No sé qué haría de ti.- Dijo la morena abrazando más fuerte a la rubia para sentirla más cerca.

Maura no supo decir nada más simplemente se quedó en esa postura hasta que noto como la respiración de Jane se relajaba y acababa profundamente dormida. La rubia se quedó dormida algunos minutos después.

Jane se despertó cuando el sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, a Maura se le había olvidado cerrar las cortinas antes de acostarse. La morena estaba cómoda sintiendo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la rubia, se giró un poco y vio que su móvil estaba en la mesa de al lado. Una vez que lo cogió se encontró con que eran más de las nueve de la mañana y la rubia seguía a su lado.

La detective comenzó a besar la frente de la rubia mientras la acariciaba, Maura comenzó a moverse y a desperezarse mientras que la morena sonreía al verla revolverse en sus brazos sin querer levantarse.

-No creía que Maura Isles fuese tan perezosa.- Bromeó entonces Janes.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó entonces Maura aún bastante adormilada.

\- Las nueve y cuarto.- Dijo Jane.

-¿En serio? Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tanto.- Aseguró Maura levantándose lentamente después de darle un beso en los labios de la morena.- Buenos días.- Murmuró con sus labios aún pegados a los de la morena.

-Buenísimos días, ¿No vas a trabajar?- Preguntó Jane sorprendida al no ver prisas en los movimientos de la morena.

-He pedido unos días libres.- Contestó Maura arreglándose el pijama.- Vamos a ir a comprar.- Dijo la rubia.

-No hace ni un mes que estás trabajando y te tomar vacaciones, tú jefe tiene que estar contento.- Bromeó entonces Jane.- ¿Vamos?- Preguntó después mirando la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

-Por suerte para ti soy mi propia jefa y mis ayudantes son sumamente competentes.- Contestó siguiendo la broma de la morena.- Y claro que sí vamos a ir a comprar, no te vas a dejar morir por esto.- Soltó entonces Maura.- Vamos a ir a por tus cervezas favoritas y tus cereales.

-Creo que ya me has convencido.- Habló Jane subiéndose a su silla con algo de esfuerzo.

-Venga, voy a cambiarme y te ayudo.- Dijo Maura dándole un beso antes de salir de la habitación. – Tú madre y tus hermanos vendrán a comer, recuerda que compre algo que les guste.- Dijo ya fuera de la habitación.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó haciendo un puchero pero sólo recibió de respuesta una carcajada de la rubia.

Jane estaba ya vestida en la cocina preparando un poco de café cuando Maura bajó completamente arreglada. La rubia se quedó mirando desde la escalera como la morena intentaba apañárselas dentro de la cocina.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó Maura entrando lo más silenciosamente posible.

-¡Mierda!- Espetó entonces Jane girando la silla para poder ver a la rubia sonriendo.

-Ese vocabulario, Rizzoli.- Le regañó Maura apoyándose en la encimera mientras que Jane servía los dos cafés.

-Es tú culpa, ¿Cómo puedes no hacer ruido con eso?- Preguntó señalando los altísimos tacones de la médico.

-Práctica.- Contestó Maura dirigiéndose a la mesa para poder quedar al mismo nivel que la morena. – En cuanto te levantes de ahí podemos practicar todo lo que quieras.- Habló mirando directamente a los ojos de la morena.

-Creó que cuando salga de aquí podemos practicar otras muchas cosas.- Contestó Jane con tono coqueto.

-Eso podemos hacerlo antes de que eso pase.- Aseguró dejando un beso en la mejilla de la morena.

-Anoche no pensabas así.- Dijo Jane en un tono que demostraba toda la inseguridad que sentía, Maura lo notó en seguida.

-Anoche necesitabas descansar y dormir.- Aseguró la rubia mirando a la morena.

-Vale.- Contestó Jane aunque no estaba muy segura de ello, la inseguridad y el miedo a que Maura la mirase o la tratase con lástima se apoderó de ella.

-Mírame.- Le pidió Maura en un susurro. Jane levantó la cabeza y vio como la morena acercó su silla para quedarse aún más cerca.- Te deseo, mucho.- Aseguró Maura cogiendo las manos de Jane.- Anoche necesitábamos descansar pero fue una tortura estar en tus brazos y no poder disfrutar de tus besos y tus caricias.- Explicó entonces.

-Pensé…- La voz de Jane se rompió antes de poder decir nada más.

-Deja de pensar, Jane, cada vez que lo haces es para nada.- Bromeó entonces Maura haciendo que la morena sonriese ligeramente.- Ahora vamos a comprar, no tengo cereales para el desayuno.

-Gracias.- Susurró la morena uniendo los labios a los de la morena.

-No tienes que darlas, no creas que esto es un gesto desinteresado.- Habló Maura provocando que Jane levantase la cabeza sin comprender lo que decía la mujer.- Estoy siendo totalmente egoísta, te quiero sólo para mí.- Puntualizó levantándose y dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta.

Jane sonrió antes las palabras que acababa de decir la rubia, esas palabras provocaron que su corazón se hinchase de felicidad. No sabía que habría hecho bien en la vida pero tenía que haber sido algo muy grande y muy bueno para recibir un premio como era tener a su lado a una mujer como Maura.

Las dos salieron de la casa de la doctora y se dirigieron al supermercado más cercano, Maura no quería coger el coche así que decidieron ir andando. La rubia intentó empujar la silla de la morena pero esta no la dejo.

-Prefiero que vayas andando a mi lado.- Le pidió Jane que así se sentía menos inútil.

-Como tú quieras.- Contestó entonces Maura.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó sin saber hacía donde dirigirse.

-Hay un supermercado aquí cerca, podemos comprar lo más urgente y otro día iremos al centro.- Dijo Maura.- Hace un día estupendo y te vendrá bien tomar el sol.- Añadió pues sentía que el silencio era algo incómodo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estoy pálida?- Preguntó Jane en tono de broma.

-Claro que no.- contestó Maura.- Sólo me refería a que llevas una semana en el hospital y eso hace que necesites las vitaminas D y es el sol el que…- Antes de poder continuar escuchó una carcajada proveniente de la morena.

-Estaba bromeando Maura.- Dijo Jane parándose para que la rubia la mirase.

-¿Por qué siempre caigo?- Preguntó algo molesta.

-Porque eres demasiado inocente.- Contestó Jane tirando de Maura obligándola a que se sentase en sus piernas.

-¡Jane!- Le regañó al ver como la morena comenzaba a moverse con ella en sus piernas.

-Sólo disfruta.- Dijo Jane lanzándose a los labios de Maura con deseo.

Jane acomodó bien a Maura en sus piernas y dejo que la silla cayese por una pequeña rampa que había antes de entrar a los aparcamientos del supermercado. Maura se agarró fuertemente al cuello de la morena con miedo a caerse mientras que reían como dos niñas que jugaban en el parque.

-¡Eres una niña!- Gritó Maura al ver que Jane volvía a dejarse caer por otra rampa esta vez con mucho más impulso que la vez anterior.

-Te quiero.- Gritó en medio de la bajada dejando a Maura totalmente bloqueada por la situación.

Jane paró entonces la silla y se quedó mirando fijamente a la rubia que seguía sentada en sus pies sin moverse, las dos se miraban sin saber que hacer o decir. Jane se había dejado llevar por un impulso y sus palabras salieron antes de que lo hubiese podido pensar, por su parte Maura había quedado estupefacta al recibir esa declaración de parte de la morena, nunca pensó que sería la detective que se declararía primero.

-Tal vez me haya precipita…- Antes de poder seguir los labios de la rubia la pararon.

-Sólo me ha sorprendido.- Aseguró entonces Maura una vez que se habían separado.- Yo también te quiero.- Añadió con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Jane sonrió y enredo sus dedos en el cabello de la rubia y la acercó, el abrazó fue largo y disfrutado por ambas para luego acabar devorándose de nuevo sin pensar ni siquiera donde estaban. No fue hasta que echaron a unos jóvenes reír a sus espaldas que pararon sus besos.

-Ha sido una declaración horrible.- Dijo Jane viendo como Maura se levantaba y empezaba a alisarse el vestido.

-Claro que no.- Aseguró la mujer.- Eres un soplo de aire fresco y eso lo demuestra todo esto.

-Prometo darte la cita que mereces.- Dijo entonces Jane siguiendo a Maura hacia la entrada.

-Me vale.- Soltó Maura adelantándose moviéndose sexualmente provocando que la mirada de la morena devorase su cuerpo.

Maura cogió un carro mientras que Jane le preguntaba cosas sobre los últimos casos en la comisaria, Jane echaba de menos ir a trabajar e ir a la comisaria y seguir con su rutina, a pesar de que Frost, Korsak y Frankie intentaban tenerla entretenida y de vez en cuando le habían llevado algunos expedientes de casos al hospital, no era lo mismo.

-Quiero esto.- Pidió Jane cogiendo un paquete de natillas de chocolate.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Maura que miraba otro tipo de comida. Se giro para mirar a la morena y su mirada hizo que accediese.- Sólo un paquete.- Le regañó cuando vio que estaba a punto de llenar todo el carro de natillas.

-Vale.- Aceptó Jane que no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de la escena.

-Voy a comprar algo de carne para el almuerzo, ve a buscar tú lo que quieras.- Dijo Maura dándole un suave beso en sus labios.

-A mama y a los chicos les encanta la ternera en salsa.- Añadió Jane justo antes de desaparecer.

-Seguramente sólo les guste a ellos.-Dijo Maura para sí misma con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Jane se fue a la zona de la bebida y tras colocar tres paquetes de cerveza en sus piernas se marchó para buscar a Maura. Tras pasar por varios pasillos se encontró con que la rubia estaba hablando con una joven y guapa mujer a la que parecía conocer muy bien.

-¡Jane!- Espetó entonces Maura al ver como la morena intentaba girarse para que no la viesen.- Ven aquí.- Dijo y a la morena no le quedó otra que acercase a ellas.

-Hola.- Dijo la desconocida mirando a la morena.

-Jane, ella es Anna una amiga de la facultad.- Explicó entonces la rubia.- Anna ella es Jane, es mi pareja.- Dijo sin ningún tipo de duda provocando que Jane la mirase con cara de sorpresa.

-Encantada.- Dijo Anna tendiéndole la mano a Jane.

-Igualmente.- Contestó esta agarrando fuertemente la mano.

-Nos hemos encontrado por casualidad, resulta que Anna trabaja en el hospital de Boston y no vive lejos de aquí, ya la he invitado a que venga algún día a casa con su hija.- Le explicó Maura quitándole la cerveza a Jane de los píes.

-Sera un placer.- Dijo Jane que ya no sentía esos celos en su interior, que Maura la presentase como su pareja había sido un soplo de seguridad.

-Ya concretaremos el día, ya saben como es este trabajo. Las guardias no me dejan mucho tiempo libre.- Explicó la mujer con una gran sonrisa.- Te dejo mi número para seguir en contacto, ahora tengo que irme.- Dijo dándole un papel a Maura para luego despedirse de ellas.

-¿Por qué te ibas?- Preguntó Maura una vez que su amiga se había marchado, no había pasado desapercibido que Jane se intentaba esconder.

-Lo siento, pensé que no querías que te viese conmigo.- Explicó Jane.

-¿Por qué no iba a querer eso?- Preguntó sin entender nada hasta que Jane miró la silla.- ¿En serio? ¿Crees que me avergüenzo?- Preguntó de nuevo algo enfadada por la inseguridad que demostraba la morena.- No es así, imagínate que no logras recuperarte.- Dijo viendo una muesca en la cara de Jane.- No digo que pase, pero piénsalo, ¿Me dejarías?- Preguntó, sabía que no era una conversación para tener en mitad del supermercado pero necesitaba sacarlo de su interior.

-No.- Contestó Jane aunque sin mucha seguridad.

-Eso espero, porque no sobrevivirías si eso pasase.- Soltó Maura empujando el carro y dejando a Jane detrás para que reflexionase.

-Lo siento.- Oyó la rubia detrás de ella.- Tengo que recuperar la seguridad en mí misma, pero no es fácil cuando tienes que ver el mundo desde esta altura.- Explicó Jane.

-Sé que no es fácil pero no puedo superar que pienses así de mi.- Dijo Maura parándose para mirarla.

-¿Aceptarías cenar esta noche conmigo?- Preguntó de repente Jane.

-Esa era la idea.- Contestó Maura sin entender nada.

-No, me refiero a una cena formal, una cita.- Explicó Jane.- Ponte tu mejor vestido, aunque todos son increíbles, yo me encargaré del resto. Quiero agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí, incluso que me dejes comprar natillas.- Bromeó.

-Está bien.- Contestó Maura besando los labios de la morena.- Terminemos de comprar.

 **Siento mucho el retraso, sé que hace como una semana que no actualizo pero no he tenido tiempo de nada. Espero que este largo capítulo compense la historia. Es un capítulo algo light pero que creo necesario, Jane tiene que adaptarse a su nueva situación mientras que Maura debe mostrarle que la quiere de verdad. Espero que os guste y sobretodo vuestros comentarios. Gracias por esperar.**


	16. Chapter 16

Maura se estaba encargando de preparar la comida mientras que Jane daba viajes desde la cocina hasta la mesa para poder ponerla, después de hacer la compra habían vuelto a casa para poder encargarse del almuerzo sabiendo que los Rizzoli no tardarían en aparecer.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó Jane asomándose como podía al plato que Maura servía.

-Sólo un poco.- Le dijo dándole un pedazo de pan para que pudiese probar la salsa.

-¡Dios! Esta de muerte.- Soltó provocando una sonrisa en la rubia.

-Gracias… espero que a tu familia también le guste.- Dijo entonces Maura llevando los últimos platos a la mesa.

-Rizzoli y comida van de la mano- Bromeó entonces Jane llevando las cervezas hasta la mesa.

-Ya lo he notado, mi frigorífico nunca ha estado tan lleno.- Soltó agachándose para dejar un beso en los labios de la morena.

-Voy a pasar mucho tiempo aquí tendré que alimentarme.- Bromeó entonces la morena.

-De eso nada, a partir de mañana empiezas con la recuperación.- Le advirtió la rubia sin dar opción a discutir.

-En realidad el doctor me dijo que tenía que esperar unos días más.- Se justificó Jane.

-Me da igual, si no empiezas con el tratamiento físico empiezas con el psicológico.- Soltó haciendo que Jane alzase una ceja sin saber a lo que se refería la doctora.

-Para empezar un tratamiento tan duro como este debes prepararte no sólo física sino también psicológicamente, además tienes la autoestima por los suelos y yo no puedo encargarme de todo.- Le dijo más para convencerla que otra cosa pues sí que estaría siempre a su lado.

-Vale.- Contestó Jane en tono resignado, no quería seguir haciendo daño a las personas a las que quería y para ello debía empezar a hacerles un poco de caso.

-¿Abres?- Preguntó Maura quitándose el delantal.

-Claro.- Contestó Jane moviéndose con algo más de agilidad sobre su silla.

Jane llegó entonces a la puerta y tras tirar de ella dejó que sus hermanos y su madre pasasen. Frankie fue el primero en entran para después darle un golpe en el hombro a su hermana de saludo, Tommy entro y dejó un beso sobre su cabeza y después entro Ángela que se agachó y dejó un fuerte abrazo y varios besos en sus mejillas. Jane se removía incómoda aunque no le dijo nada a su madre para no herirla.

-Hola, Maura.- Dijeron Frankie y Tommy a la vez sentándose en la barra.- ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?- Preguntó Frankie primero.

-Buenas tardes, está todo listo.- Aseguró entonces Maura dejando el último plato sobre la mesa.

-Huele muy bien, gracias Maura.- Dijo Ángela dándole un abrazo y un beso a la mujer.- ¿Cómo esta?- Le preguntó al oído para que Jane no la escuchase.

-Mucho mejor, está más tranquila.- Contestó entonces Maura también en voz baja.

-Dejad de hablar de mí y sentémonos a comer.- Dijo Jane guiñándole un ojo a su madre.- Bueno, más bien sentaros, yo me paso el día sentada.- Añadió mirando su silla.

-¡Qué graciosa!- Dijo entonces Frankie lanzándole una cerveza que la cogió al vuelo.

-¿A qué sí?- Preguntó Tommy.- Nuestra hermana siempre con sus chistes poco graciosos.- Aseguró.

Tommy y Frankie se echaron encima de su hermana y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas mientras que Ángela y Maura reían y terminaban de colocar todas las cosas sobre la mesa. Jane casi no podía respirar con tantas cosquillas.

-¡parad!- Gritó entonces Jane que casi se asfixiaba.

-¿Qué nos vas a hacer?- Preguntó entonces Tommy.

-Sigo siendo policía, os meteré una bala en el culo a cada uno.- Espetó una vez que la soltaron un poco.

-De eso nada. – Soltó Ángela.- Nada de balas en esta casa.- Dijo sentándose en la mesa esperando a que sus hijos y Maura hiciesen lo mismo.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Maura sirvió su plato y el de Jane para después dejárselos al resto. La comida pasó tranquila, Frankie hablaba de los caso de la oficina mientras que los demás escuchaban y reían ante las ocurrencias de la morena.

-Hemos traído pasteles.- Dijo Ángela mientras ayudaba a Maura a recoger la mesa.

-¡Gracias!- Gritó entonces Jane contenta.- Al final Maura va a tener razón y vais a conseguir que engorde.- Aseguró ella dirigiéndose a la zona de sofás para relajarse un poco.

-Maura tiene razón, ese michelín no estaba aquí antes.- Aseguró entonces Tommy cogiéndola por el estómago para meterse con ella.

-¡Suéltame!- Le gritó Jane empujándolo haciendo que cayese sobre el sillón.

-Dejadla- La defendió entonces Ángela.- Toma.- Dijo acercándole uno de los pasteles.

-Gracias, ma.- Dijo Jane antes de sacarle la lengua a sus hermanos.

-¿Por qué el mejor pastel es para ella?- Preguntó Tommy en tono ofendido.

-Porque no la dejáis tranquila.- Bromeó entonces Maura dejando la bandeja con los cafés sobre la mesa.

-Gracias, Maura.- Dijo entonces Jane cogiéndola de la mano para que se agachase y le diese un beso.

-¡Qué monas!- Espeto entonces Frankie.- Yo os dejo ya, tengo que ir a la comisaria a trabajar.- Añadió después de unos segundos.

-¿Me llevas a casa?- Preguntó entonces Tommy.

-Vale, pero nos tenemos que ir ya no quiero llegar tarde.- Dijo Frankie.- Nos vamos viendo Janie, tengo un par de entradas para el fin de semana. ¿Te apuntas?- Le preguntó entonces a Jane.

-Claro que sí.- Dijo ella para mirar después su silla.

-No es problema.- Le habló entonces Maura al oído.- Es bueno que vuelvas a la normalidad.- Aseguró ella.

-Vale, me apunto.- Dijo ahora segura y se vieron unas sonrisas en las caras de los allí presentes.

Frankie y Tommy se despidieron mientras que Ángela decidió con el apoyo de Maura quedarse un rato más. Jane estaba bastante más tranquila y mucho más positiva lo que hizo que Ángela se sintiese bien y animada, volvía a ver a su hija feliz y todo era gracias a esa rubia que estaba sentada en el sillón.

Maura sonreía y se alegraba al ver la interacción de las dos mujeres, después de la discusiones que habían tenido en el hospital no podía imaginar que se arreglarían tan bien y tan rápidamente.

-Gracias Maura, de verdad.- Dijo Ángela en el momento en que Jane salió para ir al baño.

-No tienes que darlas.-Aseguró Maura cogiendo las manos de Ángela.- Soy yo la que esta agradecida por haber sido acogida en esta familia.

-Maura, tú eres parte de esta familia desde el primer minuto. Jane se ve feliz contigo como no la he visto nunca y eso sólo es gracias a ti.- Habló Ángela mirando directamente a los ojos de la rubia.- Además nunca pensé que Janie sentaría cabeza y en cambio ahora, contigo, es otra. Me alegra que seas tú la que la hagas madurar sentimentalmente.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Maura, nunca pensó que podría sentirse así. Sentir esa plenitud y esa felicidad, le parecía vertiginoso, desde que había conocido a Jane sabía que podía ser diferente pero no para que todo fuese tan rápido y tan profundo.

Maura no dejaba de sentirse en un paraíso y con ello sentía el miedo de poder caer en el infierno en cualquier momento, sabía que Jane la quería sentimiento que era reciproco, unido a la aceptación de la familia de la morena generaba en ella una plenitud indescriptible.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó Jane preocupada.

-No es nada.- Dijo Maura mirándola con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Ma?- Volvió a preguntar entonces Jane.

-Maura se ha emocionado cuando le he dicho que ya es una más de la familia.- Explicó Ángela que sabía que su hija no dejaría pasar el tema.

-Gracias, ma.- Volvió a decir Jane que acercó su silla y cogió las manos de las dos.- Sin vosotros no podría sobrellevar todo esto.- Aseguró dejando su máscara de dureza.- Todo esto es difícil pero sé que podré conseguirlo, será gracias a vosotras.

-Claro que sí.- Dijo entonces su madre acariciándole la mejilla a su hija con cariño.

-Estaremos a tu lado, Jane.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.- Perdonadme, debe de ser del trabajo.- Se disculpó antes de ir a coger el móvil que estaba sonando.

-Ma, necesito tu ayuda.- Dijo entonces Jane al ver que se había conseguido deshacer de Maura unos minutos.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó entonces Ángela preocupada.

-Tranquila, simplemente quiero prepararle una cena a Maura esta noche pero aún no controlo…. La nueva situación.- Dijo entonces más tranquila.- No puedo moverme cómodamente por la cocina y no puedo preparar nada…- Antes de poder terminar Ángela la interrumpió.

-Claro que sí, me marchó ahora para la casa y preparo todo. Simplemente deshazte de Maura en dos horas y vengo y te ayudo a prepararlo todo, no es que seas una gran cocinera.- Dijo entonces Ángela emocionada por la idea y sobre todo porque Jane le pidiese ayuda.

-Gracias por le cumplido.- Contestó en tono irónico pero en broma la morena.- Vale, yo me encargó.- Aseguró Jane que vio a su madre salir de allí rápidamente disculpándose con Maura.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido?- Preguntó Maura una vez que se sentó cómodamente en el sofá.

-La han llamado del trabajo, tiene que ir a hacer un turno de urgencia.- Aseguró entonces Jane que no miró a Maura a los ojos pues sabía que esta la leía a la perfección.- ¿Quién era?- Preguntó para evitar más preguntas de la rubia.

-Susie, tenía una duda.- Contestó sin más la rubia.

-Puedes ir a trabajar un rato, no deberías aparcar tus obligaciones por mi.- Aseguró Jane que vio la excusa perfecta para poder prepararlo todo.

-No quiero dejarte sola, seguro que lo soluciona.- Dijo Maura sentándose sobre las piernas de Jane para poder besarla con comodidad.

-Por favor.- Pidió Jane tirando del labio inferior de la rubia.- Me sentiré menos mal si tú sigues haciendo tú vida normal.- Le susurró entonces la morena a lo que Maura negó categóricamente.- Tres horas, por favor.- Aseguró entonces la detective.

-Vale, tres horas y vuelvo.- Cedió entonces Maura.

-Gracias, me hará bien estar un rato sola aunque me siento algo mal echándote de tu propia casa.- Dijo Jane dándole una palmada en el culo a Maura al levantarse.

-Siéntate en tu casa.- Aseguró Maura cogiendo su bolso.- Aunque nada de fiestas.- Le advirtió en tono de broma de rubia.

-Prometido a cambio de un beso.- Dijo Jane y vio que Maura se giraba y se volvía hacía ella.

Maura apoyo sus manos en los brazos de la silla y se reclinó para poder alcanzar los labios de la morena que la estaban esperando con mucho gusto. Jane colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de la rubia y profundizó mucho más el beso dejando que sus lenguas danzaran y haciendo que un gemido saliese de la boca de la rubia.

-Espero que siguas tan apasionada esta noche.- Dijo Maura separándose a duras penas de la morena.

-Te puedo asegurar que sí.- Espetó Jane mordiendo el labio de Maura y tirando de él con pasión.

-Nos vemos en un rato.- Se despidió Maura.-Si necesitas alguno sólo escríbeme.- Añadió antes de salir.

-Sí, pásalo bien.- Gritó Jane en tono de broma.

Jane comenzó entonces a dar vueltas por todo el salón buscando las cosas que necesitaba para empezar a preparar la estancia, sabía que no le resultaría fácil pues aparte de no conocer la casa tenía la dificultad añadida de moverse en la silla.

Después de poner la mesa y dejar las velas listas sólo para encenderlas llamó a su madre para que llevase la comida, ella se encargaría de terminarla antes de que Maura llegase. Ángela acudió a la llamada de Jane y a pesar de que esta era reticente la tuvo que ayudar a ducharse y a cambiarse. La morena mayor había pasado por el apartamento de Jane y le había traído uno de sus mejores trajes de chaqueta para la ocasión.

Jane estaba nerviosa, Maura llegaría en menos de media hora y ya lo tenía todo casi listo. Era casi las 8 y su madre aún no se había marchado, buscando cualquier excusa para quedarse un rato más con la morena que no quería que su madre estuviese allí cuando Maura acudiese a esa cita improvisada.

-Venga Ma, Maura está por llegar.- Dijo Jane mirando el reloj nerviosa.

-Vale, ya me voy.- Dijo Ángela cogiendo su bolso para salir de la casa.- Pásalo bien y no la líes.- Le dijo medio en broma medio en serio la morena mayor.

-Prometido.- Aseguró Jane que empezó a encender las velas.

Ángela salió de la casa pero antes de llegar a su coche se cruzó con Maura que volvía de la comisaria. La rubia se acercó a ella rápidamente nerviosa por si le había sucedido algo a Jane y por vergüenza y orgullo no la había llamado a ella sino a su madre.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó Maura nerviosa.

-No, sólo he venido a traerle algo de ropa.- Se excusó Ángela aunque sin mucho éxito pues hacía la misma muesca que Jane cuando mentía.

-¿Jane está bien?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Claro que sí, te está esperando. Yo tengo que marcharme los chicos me esperan para cenar.- Se disculpó saliendo rápidamente en dirección a su coche para evitar las preguntas de Maura.

Maura sacó rápidamente las llaves de la casa y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con todo a oscuras. Al entrar al salón se encontró con varias velas colocadas estratégicamente ya encendidas y al final de ellas una mesa perfectamente adornada y lista para cenar y junto a ella esta Jane, con una gran sonrisa en su cara y una gran rosa roja en sus manos. Maura esta en shock, pasó de pensar que podría haberle pasado algo a Jane a verla totalmente arreglada y preciosa recibiéndola con la cena lista y una bonita flor que le ofrecía.

-¿Aceptas cenar conmigo?- Preguntó con voz sensual la morena.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	17. Chapter 17

-¿Aceptas cenar conmigo?- Preguntó con voz sensual la morena.

-¿Cuándo has preparado esto?- Preguntó Maura dejando las llaves y el bolso sobre la mesa antes de acercarse donde estaba Jane esperándola.

-Mientras estabas en la oficina, mi madre me ayudó.- Dijo quitándose un poco de mérito.

-Es increíble.- Aseguró cogiendo la flor y dejando un beso sobre los labios de la morena.

-Te dije que quería hacer las cosas bien.- Dijo Jane moviendo la silla para que Maura se sentase.

-Gracias.- Contestó Maura sentándose cómodamente.

Jane se movió entonces hacía la cocina y cogió la bandeja que había allí y la llevó hasta la mesa junto con la botella de vino que tenía en el frigorífico para mantenerla fría hasta que la rubia volviese. La morena dejó la bandeja y todo lo demás para después acomodarse en su lado de la mesa frente a la rubia para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Quieres vino?- Preguntó Jane que ya había abierto la botella.

-Claro.- Contestó Maura acercándole las copas.- Esto es increíble.

-Todo es poco para ti.- Dijo entonces Jane terminando de llegar las copas.

-¿Eso hacía Ángela aquí?- Preguntó la rubia dejando la rosa en uno de los floreros que tenía sobre la encimera.

-Me echaba una mano, en realidad dos piernas.- Bromeó Jane dirigiendo su copa había Maura que al sentarse quedaba a la misma altura que la morena.-Por nosotras.- Dijo chocando ambas copas.

Maura se llevó la copa a sus labios y la morena la imitó con una gran sonrisa en su cara, veía como los ojos de la rubia brillaban y eso era suficiente para hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó Maura que vio a Jane como se alejaba en sus pensamientos.

-En ti, en nosotras y en todo lo que siento.- Dijo con total seguridad.- A veces agradezco todo esto, además estar cerca de morir te hace ver las cosas con perspectiva, me ha hecho ver que te quiero cerca y que soy una egoísta porque te quiero sólo para mí.- Dijo esto último en tono de broma haciendo que Maura sonriese.

-Me alegro de que seas egoísta.- Bromeó también Maura acercándose para dejarle un beso en los labios.

-Dejemos las bromas y pasemos a cenar, tengo muchas cosas preparadas.- Dijo Jane en tono pícaro.

-Creo que sé por dónde va, detective Rizzoli.- Hablo la rubia acomodándose bien en la mesa mientras que Jane destapaba los platos que había traído su madre un rato antes.

-Especialidad Rizzoli.- Dijo sirviéndole un poco a Maura para luego servirse ella también.- Espero que te guste- Añadió esperando a que la rubia probase el plato.

-Esta deliciosos.- Aseguró entonces Maura comiendo un poco.

-Me alegra que te guste.

Ambas comenzaron a comer tranquilamente mientras que Maura la ponía al día sobre el caso que había tenido que ir a resolver esa tarde. Realmente entendía que sus ayudantes no supiesen como tratarlo pues el cuerpo había llegado casi destrozado. Jane se relajo mucho con el tema de conversación, lo que más le frustraba de la situación era no poder volver a la comisaria y trabajar por lo que esas conversaciones la hacían no sentirse tan lejos de su trabajo.

-Echo de menos el trabajo.- Dijo Jane dejando los cubiertos una vez que había terminado de comer.

-Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- La picó amablemente la rubia.

-¿Qué hay entre el doctor y tú?- Preguntó Jane intentando no parecer celosa pero sin poder evitarlo.

-Nada.- Contestó Maura sinceramente.

-Creo que él no piensa igual.- Dijo Jane bebiendo vino de su copa.

-Siempre ha mostrado interés por mí pero yo nunca he estado interesado en él.- Contestó entonces Maura.

-Lo sabía.- Espetó la morena más alto de lo que le hubiese gustado.-Lo siento, es que desde que lo conocía supe que había algo raro.

-¿A qué viene esto ahora?- Preguntó Maura totalmente desenfadada.

-He hablado con él esta tarde para ver la hora y el lugar en el que nos veríamos mañana y tras tres palabras ha preguntado por ti.- Confesó entonces Jane removiéndose como pudo en la silla.

-¿Qué le has dicho?- Preguntó entonces la rubia acercando su silla a la de Jane para poder verla a los ojos.

-Que Mi novia estaba trabajando.- Dijo resaltando ambas palabras con una sonrisa de superioridad es sus labios.

-Siempre tan sutil.- Bromeó Maura colocando sus manos sobre las piernas de la morena en un gesto tierno y cariñoso que no pasó desapercibido por la detective.

-Creo que ha captado el mensaje con mi sutileza.- Aseguró entonces Jane cogiendo las manos de Maura y enlazando sus dedos.

-Estoy segura de que sí, realmente agradezco que no me persiga más.- Dijo Maura con una sonrisa discreta en su cara.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste tú?- Preguntó Jane que no estaba para nada molesta.

-Porque no éramos nada cuando me invitó a salir.- Dijo sin pensar viendo como la mandíbula de la morena se apretaba ligeramente.

-¿Te invitó a salir? Quiero cambiar de médico.- Soltó entonces Jane soltando las manos de la rubia para pasar sus dedos por el pelo rebelde.

-No vas a cambiar de médico, él es el mejor y eso es lo que importa. Con tu indirecta le quedó claro además yo lo rechace. No intentará nada, además no tiene nada que hacer.- Dijo muy segura de sus palabras la rubia.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó volviendo a coger las manos de la rubia.

-Totalmente, ese hombre no tiene nada que hacer teniendo a semejante mujer a mi lado.- Dijo en tono pícaro levantándose segundos después.- Te espero en tu dormitorio.- Añadió desapareciendo de la vista de la morena.

-¿Cómo puedes tener este efecto en mi?- Preguntó para sí misma para después moverse rápidamente y poder alcanzar a la rubia en el dormitorio que estaba preparado para esa noche.

Jane había encargado varios ramos de rosas y los había colocado en el dormitorio junto con unas velas aromáticas y unos graciosos globos en forma de muñequitos. Todo creaba un ambiente ligero y romántico, Jane nunca se había considerado una mujer romántica pero desde que Maura había llegado a su vida todo lo que ella creía parecía tambalearse aunque realmente no le importaba demasiado.

Nunca pensó sentirse así, estar en ese abismo en el que se encontraba cada vez que estaba con la rubia. Se sentía plena y conseguía olvidarse de todo lo que había a su alrededor sólo perdiéndose en esos ojos en los que sólo veía amor y pasión por ella.

La morena esperaba sorprender a esa mujer que le quitaba el sueño desde el día que la conoció pero la sorprendida fue ella cuando al entrar en el dormitorio se encontró a Maura tan solo vestida con un sexy conjunto de encaje negro y su pelo cayendo rebeldemente por sus hombros.

-Se suponía que era yo la que debía sorprendente.- Dijo Jane entrando para quedarse mirando a la rubia.

-Y lo has hecho pero creo que te merecías tener una sorpresa también.- Aseguró Maura moviéndose lentamente hacía ella.

La rubia empujó la silla de Jane y la apoyo en la pared que se encontraba enfrente de la gran cama, la morena se dejó hacer pues realmente no se había dado cuenta de nada, su mente y sus ojos sólo se centraba en el cuerpo perfecto que tenía justo enfrente. Maura abrió uno de los cajones que allí había y sacó un pequeño reproductor de música, estuvo algunos segundos buscando la canción que deseaba para que empezase a sonar You Can leave your hat on de Joe Cocker.

Jane no pudo evitar sonreír por la elección que había hecho la rubia que se giró con una gran sonrisa pícara en su mejilla. La mirada de Jane sólo conseguía hacerla sentirse deseada y amada por ella.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Jane mientras que Maura sólo asintió.- ¿9 Semanas y media?- Volvió a decir pero se tuvo que callar al ver que la rubia bajaba la intensidad de la luz para después empezar a moverse sensualmente delante de ella.

Maura comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música mientras acariciaba su cuerpo iluminado por la escasa luz que había dejado en la habitación. Jane la miraba perdida totalmente en esos envolventes movimientos además del envidiable cuerpo de la que era su novia. La rubia se acercó a la morena y tras sacar la lengua la dejó pasar por sus labios pero alejándose cuando la detective intentó besarla.

-No te muevas.- Dijo en un susurro Maura poniéndole los frenos a la silla.

La medico comenzó a quitarse lentamente el sujetador haciendo los movimientos cada vez más lentos y tortuosos. La rubia se giró dándole la espalda a la morena para terminar de quitarse la prenda y seguir jugando con ella pero sin girarse notando la mirada de Jane clavada en su espalda.

-¡Dios!- Espetó Jane que cada vez estaba más excitada.

Maura se giró entonces dejándose ver por la morena que estaba disfrutando de sus movimientos. La rubia le tiró la prenda que cayó sobre la cara de Jane quien la cogió para después tirarla lejos de donde estaban.

-Ven aquí.- Le exigió Jane con la voz ronca.

-De eso nada, Rizzoli.- Soltó Maura volviendo a darse la vuelta y quitándose lentamente las bragas para quedarse totalmente desnuda y expuesta a la mirada de la morena.

-No te aproveches de mi.- Le dijo más en una súplica que otra cosa.

-¿Crees que me aprovecho?- Preguntó Maura tirándole las bragas también para después girarse y dejarse ver por completo.

-Claro que sí.- Dijo entonces Jane que movió su silla hacía delante.

-¿No te ha gustado?- Preguntó sentándose de lado en las piernas de la morena.

-Claro que me ha gustado, tú cuerpo es increíble y ¡Dios! Me tienes totalmente excitada.- Confesó Jane devorando los labios de Maura sin ninguna contemplación.

Maura respondió a ese beso con la misma necesidad que Jane, la morena acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia mientras que esta tenía sus manos perdidas dentro de la cabellera alborota que tanto le gustaba.

-Vamos a la cama.- Le pidió Jane con la respiración acelerada.

Maura simplemente se levantó y se puso a cambiar la música que estaba sonando en bucle mientras que Jane se colocaba al borde de la cama. La morena se sentía frustrada por no poder moverse como le gustaría pero todo se le olvidaba cuando levantaba la cabeza para mirar a la mujer que tenía delante, ella se merecía lo mejor y no se quejaría.

-No te la quites, quiero hacerlo yo.- Dijo Maura al girarse y darse cuenta de que Jane se estaba desnudando.

Jane sólo sonrió y se sentó apoyando su espalda contra el cabecero para poder estar lo más cómoda posible. Maura se subió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la morena que comenzó a acariciar sus piernas mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

-Vamos a ver qué escondes aquí debajo, detective.- Dijo en tono juguetón la rubia.

-No es la primera vez que lo ves.- Aseguró Jane levantando las manos para que pudiese quitarle la camisa.

-Es la primera vez que te veo como mi novia, eso cambia mucho las cosas.- Sentenció Maura quitando el sujetador al mismo tiempo que la camisa.

-¿Algo distinto?- Preguntó Jane mirando a los ojos de la rubia.

-Esta es mía.- Dijo Maura besando uno de los pechos de Jane provocando un gemido en la morena.- Y esta también.- Aseguró soltando uno para ir a coger el otro pezón.

-Son todas tuyas pero estas dos también son mías.- Dijo la morena cogiendo los pechos de Maura entre sus manos provocando que sus pezones se excitasen con el tacto.

Jane se apoderó del cuello de la rubia mientras que esta gemía y se movía sobre la morena para intentar encontrar más fricción. La detective bajo su mano hacía los pliegues de la rubia que estaban totalmente mojados.

-Despacio.- Dijo Maura sacando una fuerza de voluntad que no creía tener.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Jane sin poder evitarlo.

-Porque tú estás muy vestida.- Aseguró entonces Maura levantándose para desabrochar el botón del pantalón.

Maura tiró del pantalón de Jane que se levantó poco a poco con los brazos para facilitar la tarea de la rubia. La medico dejo a la morena completamente desnuda para mirarla con una gran sonrisa excitada.

-¡Qué cuerpo!- Espetó Maura sorprendiendo a Jane con la forma de hablar de la rubia.

Maura se volvió a colocar a horcajadas sobre la morena para besarla. Jane comenzó a acariciar el culo de la rubia con satisfacción mientras que Maura lamía su cuello provocando que la morena se encogiese.

-Me haces cosquillas.- Dijo Jane riendo sonoramente por los movimientos de la rubia.

-Te necesito.- Murmuró Maura notando las manos de Jane acariciar su clítoris lentamente.

Jane la penetró para que unos segundos después la rubia comenzase a moverse sobre sus dedos, esa visión sólo provocaba que Jane se excitase más. Maura se movía buscando la mayor fricción posible mientras acariciaba y besaba los labios de Jane.

-Te quiero.- Murmuró antes de contraerse sobre la morena.

-Yo también te quiero.- Contestó Jane sonriendo al notar el cuerpo de Maura caer sobre el de ella completamente sudado y agotado de los movimientos anteriores.

Las dos quedaron complemente exhaustas después de esa noche. Ambas habían disfrutado y había saciado su necesidad de la otra pero no de la manera que lo había hecho anteriormente, esta vez fue diferente para ambas.

Jane se había quedado completamente dormida mientras que Maura estaba apoyada sobre su pecho notando la respiración tranquila y regular de la morena debajo de ella. Una sonrisa salió de sus labios al darse cuenta de la situación y de todo lo que Jane había hecho por ella esa noche.

 **Siento la espera... No estoy teniendo tiempo para nada pero prometo seguir intentando subir al menos una vez por semana. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios, hemos pasado los 100 y esa es una cifra increíble que me motiva a seguir.**


	18. Chapter 18

-¡Nena!- Murmuraba Maura acariciando la mejilla de Jane que no abría los ojos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó adormilada con voz ronca.

-Despierta, tienes que ir a la clínica.- Dijo la rubia dando un beso en los labios de la morena con cariño.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó entonces Jane abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-Casi las 10 de la mañana.- Contestó Maura con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Es temprano.- Murmuró pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia para invitarla a subirse sobre ella.

-Yo tengo que ir a trabajar.- Dijo entonces Maura besando los labios de la morena suavemente.

-Vale…- Soltó Jane con resignación.- Pero necesito una ducha…- Añadió cambiando el tono de voz provocando una sonrisa de la rubia.

-No sabes que inventar para verme desnuda.- Bromeó Maura levantándose de la cama tirando de las sábanas.

-Ya no necesito excusas, ahora eres mi novia.- Dijo orgullosa la morena dejándose caer sobre la silla aún desnuda.

Maura sólo rio para después empujar la silla hacía el baño. Una vez dentro Maura la ayudo a meterse en la ducha y la sentó en el banco que había preparado para ella. Jane por una vez no se sentía incómoda con la situación pues tener a la rubia desnuda a su lado ayudaba notablemente.

-¿El pelo también?- Preguntó Maura que estaba metida con ella en la ducha.

-También, hicimos demasiado ejercicio ayer.- Aseguró Jane colocando sus manos en el culo de Maura empujándola hacía ella para besar su abdomen.

-Esas manos quietas.- Le regañó Maura abriendo la ducha dejando que el agua cayese sobre ambas.

-¿Cómo me pides que me este quieta con este cuerpo que tengo delante?- Dijo Jane como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Jane… tenemos cosas que hacer…- Soltó la mujer con resignación fingida.

-Prometo portarme bien.- Dijo Jane dejando sus manos apoyadas en sus piernas quietas.

-Eso no me lo creó, Rizzoli.- Aseguró entonces Maura comenzando a enjabonar a la morena que gemía.- No me provoques, tenemos cosas que hacer.- Añadió poniéndose un poco más seria viendo como Jane parecía ceder un poco.

Ambas se terminaron de duchar a duras penas mientras se hacían caricias y se robaban besos. Las dos estaban como unas adolescentes cargadas de hormonas que eran incontrolables. Maura ayudó a la morena a vestirse para después vestirse ella.

Por suerte un rato más tarde ambas estaban listas y esperaban a Tommy para que llevase a la morena a la clínica mientras Maura se iba a trabajar. La rubia hubiese deseado acompañar a la morena pero el doctor le había recomendado que las primeras sesiones las hiciese ella sola, así podría ir rompiendo todas las barreras que tenía sin presión.

Tommy dejó a Jane en la puerta de la clínica y se marchó, a pesar de las quejas del hombre Jane no quería que se quedase allí. La morena estaba nerviosa pero más decidida que nunca a luchar por recuperarse, no sólo por ella sino por Maura y toda su familia que estaban apoyándola desde el minuto uno.

-Buenos días, detective.- Dijo entonces el doctor Gibson que salió a recibirla.

-Hola.- Contestó ella acercándose hacía la zona donde se encontraba el médico.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó él empujando la silla hacía una de las salas.

-Mucho mejor y con ganas de empezar la recuperación.- Contestó Jane que sorprendió gratamente al hombre con su positivismo.

-Si es así creo que nos has ahorrado muchas sesiones.- Bromeó él. -¿Qué tal Maura?- Preguntó en tono inocente el hombre pero notando como Jane se tensaba.

-Muy bien.- Contestó Jane secamente.

-No se preocupe, detective. He captado que Maura está más interesada en usted que en mí, no pienso hacer nada contra eso.- Dijo el hombre dejando la silla de Jane al lado de su escritorio. – Simplemente espero que la haga feliz, se aceptar cuando pierdo.

Jane se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir, no quería decir todo lo que pensaba pues sabía que Maura se enfadaría con ella por hacer que el médico se negase a seguir tratándola.

-Está bien.- Contestó entonces ella.- ¿Empezamos? –Preguntó intentando alejar su malhumor.

-Claro, las primeras sesiones serán unos masajes para empezar a fortalecer los músculos.- Explicó entonces él mirando el expediente de Jane que tenía delante.

-Perfecto.

Dos horas después Jane salía bastante más tranquila aunque con un poco de dolor de espalda debido a los esfuerzos que había estado realizando. Tommy la esperaba en la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Cómo te fue, Janie?- Preguntó él ayudando a la morena a entrar en el coche.

-Bien, aunque ese tipo no acaba de caerme del todo bien.- Le confesó una vez acomodada en el coche.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó él metiéndose en el asiento del piloto.

-Ha estando coqueteando con Maura.- Soltó bastante molesta por la situación.

-Es un buitre.- Dijo él provocando una carcajada en la morena que lo miró.

-Sí que lo es.- Afirmó ella.

-Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, Maura sólo tienes ojos para ti.- Aseguró él dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería favorita de su hermana para tomarse un café con ella.- Me ha llamado como tres veces desde que te he dejado en la clínica.- Dijo él y Jane se giro para mirarlo.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó la morena que no se creía las palabras de su hermano que acostumbraba a meterse con ella con cualquier excusa.

-Claro que es en serio. Mira.- Dijo tendiéndole el móvil pero sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

En la cara de Jane se colocó una sonrisa tonta en su cara que Tommy intentó ignorar para no meterse con ella. Tommy estaba contento por su hermana pues a pesar de sus malos momentos ella siempre la había apoyado.

-Me alegro que la hayas encontrado.- Dijo entonces Tommy aparcando el coche justo en la puerta.

-Gracias, Tommy. Ojalá que tú también encuentres a alguien.- Dijo Jane mirando a los ojos de su hermano.

-No seamos cursis.- Espetó él saliendo del coche para ayudar a su hermana a bajar.- Esto es un chollo.- Aseguró cogiendo a su hermana en brazos y empujándola un poco sobre la silla.

-¿El qué?- Preguntó ella sin entender nada.

-Tener el ticket de minusválido, espero que cuando te recuperes nos lo podamos quedar.- Bromeó entonces Tommy entrando en la cafetería.- Puedo aparcar en la puerta de todos los bares.

-¡Tommy!- Gritó riendo por las ocurrencias que tenía su hermano.

-Es la pura verdad, Janie. –Dijo entonces Tommy colocándola en su mesa habitual que estaba vacía.- Voy a pedir, no tardo.

Jane aprovechó que su hermano se marchaba a pedir sus desayunos para mandarle un mensaje a Maura.

 **Todo ha salido bien, aunque me he quedado con las ganas de partirle la cara a cierto medicucho que quiere quitarme la novia. Te espero en casa para comer. Te quiero, J.**

Tommy llegó unos segundos después de ella haber terminado de mandar el mensaje y dejó un par de cafés además de dos donuts de chocolate en la mesa.

-¿Te has hecho camarero? –Preguntó Jane al ver el manejo de su hermano.

-En realidad sí.- Soltó él dejando a su hermana con una sonrisa en la cara sin entender nada.

-¿Desde cuándo?- Preguntó ella.- ¿Has dejado tu puesto de fontanero?- Preguntó de nuevo sin dejar contestar a su hermano.

-No he dejado nada, simplemente me gano un dinero extra los fines de semana.- Dijo él bebiendo de su café.

-¿Cuándo has madurado, Rizzoli?- Preguntó Jane dándole un golpe en el brazo a su hermano.

-¿Madurar? ¿Eso qué es?- Preguntó él en tono de broma.

El móvil de Jane sonó y esta se quedó mirándolo fijamente para después cogerlo y mirarlo con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Maura había contestado a su mensaje.

 **Deja la violencia a un lado, Rizzoli. Tu novia no quiere tener que ir a visitarte en la cárcel. Yo llevo la comida, nos vemos en un rato. Yo también te quiero.**

-Ese si es mi hermano.- Bromeó ella de nuevo una vez que había leído el mensaje.

-Maura te tiene loca, hermanita.- Dijo él sabiendo de quién era el mensaje.

-No lo sabes tú bien.- Contestó ella casi poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Seguro que es una fiera en la ca…- Antes de poder terminar notó su cara llena de azúcar que le había lanzado su hermana.- Era sólo una broma Rizzoli.- Dijo él al ver la cara furiosa de su hermana.

-Espero que así sea y que ni te plantees volver a decir algo semejante.- Le advirtió entonces la morena que ahora estaba más tranquila.

-Claro que no, tenemos un pacto.- Recordó Tommy el día en que los tres hermanos se encapricharon por la misma chica y se habían tirado meses peleados.

-No me recuerdes esa experiencia, mama casi se muere al enterarse que yo también iba detrás de ella.- Soltó Jane riendo.

-Es que tu "salida del armario" no fue nada sutil.- Dijo poniendo comillas en el aire.

-La sutileza no ha sido mi fuerte.- Recordó riendo de nuevo.

Los dos pasaron un rato comiendo y bromeando, Tommy había cambiado mucho desde hacía unos años. Ya no era la cabeza loca que había sido durante su juventud, tras salir de la cárcel entre Jane y Frankie habían conseguido que se centrase y volviese a encaminar su vida.

Los tres se habían vuelto inseparables como cuando eran niños. Por suerte desde que su padre había decidido dejar a su madre por otra todos se habían unido más y se habían convertido en una familia única.

Todos se habían volcado en cuidarse y velar por el bienestar de los otros, eso se veía día a día. Tommy había vuelto a ser el niño cariñoso que siempre había sido.

El menor de los Rizzoli llevó a la mayor de vuelta a casa, esa parada a comer había hecho que la morena no pasase la mañana sola además de que había olvidado un poco el dolor de espalda que tenía al salir de la consulta.

-¿Quieres que me quede aquí? –Preguntó Tommy una vez que había acompañado a Jane hacía el salón de la casa de Maura.

-No hace falta, no quiero que pierdas el día de trabajo.- Dijo entonces la morena poniendo la televisión.

-Me han dado el día libre, no te preocupes por eso.- Contestó él mirando a su hermana.

-Maura no debe tardar en llevar puedes dedicar ese tiempo a lo que quieras, de verdad que estoy bien.- Dijo ella que sabía que su hermano no quería dejarla sola y que seguramente sería por petición de su madre.

-Está bien, me marcho. No hagas ninguna tontería.- Dijo él en tono de broma antes de salir por la puerta.

-No puedo prometer nada.- Gritó ella.

Jane puso la mesa mientras veía la televisión, sabía que Maura no debería tardar y aunque no hacía mucho que había tomado ese medio desayuno su estómago volvía a tener hambre.

No se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de comida que ingería hasta ese momento, antes tenía la cabeza demasiado ocupada por su trabajo y sus constantes carreras que no lo había pensado. Ahora sí que se había fijado y sabía que debía cuidarse un poco ahora que no podría hacer deporte en un tiempo.

-¡Nena!- la llamó Maura desde la puerta.

-En la cocina.- Gritó Jane apareciendo de detrás de la barra con un par de cervezas en sus piernas.

-Hola.- Murmuró Maura acercándose a ella para dejarle un beso en sus labios.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- Preguntó Jane una vez que se había separado.

-Muy bien, he conseguido poner al día el trabajo y ayudar a Korsak con un caso que lo tenía un poco nervioso.- Le contó Maura que iba sirviendo la comida en los platos.

-¿No puedo volver al trabajo?- Preguntó haciendo un gran puchero.

-Claro que no, tú tienes que centrarte en recuperarte.- Dijo Maura llegando a la mesa con ambos platos.

-¿Sólo unas horas?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Jane…- Fue casi una súplica pues sabía que le costaba muchísimo resistirse a esa mujer que tenía delante.

-Hagamos una cosa.- Propuso Jane pegándose a la mesa.-En cuanto mejore un poco me dejaras ir unas horas sólo para el papeleo.- Dijo la morena que no se creía ni sus propias palabras, estaba echando tanto de menos su trabajo que se conformaba con ir a hacer con la parte que tanto odiaba de ser policía.

-En cuanto Thomas me diga que has mejorado notablemente te dejo volver.- Afirmó entonces la rubia mirando a Jane que dejo escapar una sonrisa por su pequeña victoria.

-Vale.- Contestó ella.- Pero no vuelvas a llamarlo Thomas.- Soltó Jane algo molesta.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo llame?- Preguntó Maura sonriendo ante los celos inocentes de su novia.

-Doctor Gibson, imbécil…- Cualquier apelativo similar.- ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Jane mirando el plato que tenía delante.

-Pruébalo.- Dijo Maura probando su plato y obviando lo que su novia había dicho hacía tan solo unos segundos.

-Esta bueno.- Aseguró Jane que nunca había probado nada así.

-Pues claro.- Soltó Maura como si fuese obvio.- No solo las grasientas hamburguesas de las que te alimentas tienen que estar buenas.- Dijo en tono de reproche fingido.

-Touché.- Dijo Jane comiendo.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	19. Chapter 19

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Jane había empezado la recuperación. La morena estaba bastante motivada lo que hacía que mejorase más rápido de lo que los médicos le habían diagnosticado a priori. A pesar de todas las mejoras parecían lentas para Jane que ya deseaba volver a andar.

La relación con Maura iba cada vez mejor, las dos habían sido capaces de convertir sus solitarias vidas en una sola en pareja. Aunque al principio habían pasado unos días más duros por los cambios de humor de la morena esa etapa estaba más que superada.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?- Preguntó el doctor Gibson ayudando a la morena a tumbarse en la camilla.

-Cansada.- Contestó Jane.- Realmente me agotan estas sesiones.

-Es lo normal pero has mejorado mucho, tus piernas casi ha recuperado su tono muscular.- Explicó el hombre empezando a darle un masaje en sus piernas.

-Eso dijiste la semana pasada…- Soltó Jane que a veces tenía esos momentos de frustración.

-Y ayer conseguiste mover ligeramente tus dedos.- Explicó él provocando una sonrisa en la morena. – Ahora relájate y déjame trabajar.- Dijo entonces Gibson centrándose en su trabajo.

Jane estaba algo más relajada, la pequeña mejoría que había demostrado el día anterior la había hecho sentirse bien y Maura casi hace una fiesta junto con su madre cuando se lo contó. Toda la familia estaba volcada con su recuperación y se alegraban de cualquier mínimo progreso que tuviesen.

Por suerte Maura había accedido a ver al trabajo, Jane empezaba a sentirse mal por el abandono de las labores de Maura además de por pasarse todo el día en casa preocupada y cuidando de ella.

-¡Auch!- Gritó Jane al notar que algo le pinchaba en la planta del píe varias veces.

-¿Ha sentido eso?- Preguntó el doctor que había usado una aguja para estimular la piel de Jane y ver su reacción.

-No, me he quejado por diversión.- Soltó Jane levantando la cabeza de la camilla para mirarlo sin entender lo que había pasado.- ¡Lo he notado!- Gritó entonces la morena.- ¿Eso es bueno?- Preguntó aunque se imaginaba que sí.

-Claro que es bueno, es muy bueno. Significa que estar recuperando la sensibilidad.- Explicó el hombre con una sonrisa en la cara. – Ayer moviste ligeramente los dedos y hoy empiezas a notar los estímulos externos, esa es una noticia genial.

El doctor ya había tenido una conversación con Jane unos días antes. La morena seguía tensa por su interés en Maura por lo que sus sesiones se hacían insoportables. Thomas decidió que lo mejor era hablar con ella y cortar el problema, incluso había ido a cenar a casa de la rubia para que pudiesen hablar los tres y resolver el asunto. Eso había hecho que todos estuviesen más calmados y que las tensiones que existían entre ambos desaparecieran.

-Vamos a llevarte a la piscina, allí harás unos ejercicios con una de las enfermeras.- Le dijo Gibson lavándose las manos.

-Vale.- Contestó Jane esperando a que la ayudase a bajar de la camilla.- ¿Podré andar pronto?- Preguntó de repente con necesidad.

-Mejoras a un ritmo envidiable, hacía años que no tenía un paciente con la progresión tan positiva que tú tienes así que yo creo que sí.- Contestó él cogiendo a Jane y dejándola en la silla.

Jane sólo sonrió y salió de la consulta en dirección hacia la piscina, sería la segunda sesión que tendría en el agua. La verdad es que le gustaba mucho la idea, se lo pasaba genial metida en la piscina climatizada aunque no podía olvidar que era parte de su proceso de recuperación.

-¿Estas lista?- Preguntó una enfermera vestida con un bañador negro.

-¿No se encuentra Anna?- Preguntó Jane quitándose la camiseta.

-Tiene la semana libre, al parecer su madre está un poco delicada de salud. Yo soy Sarah.- Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Encantada, yo soy Jane.- Contestó ella cogiendo la mano de la mujer.

-¿Lista?- Preguntó y llamó a uno de los enfermeros que allí había para que la ayudase con la morena.

-Claro.- Contestó Jane dejándose coger para llegar al agua.

-¿Lo has hecho antes?- Preguntó entonces la enfermera metiéndose con ella en el agua.

-Una vez.- Contestó agarrándose fuertemente al bordillo pues sus piernas seguían inertes.

-Vale, vamos a sentarte aquí.- Sarah cogió el cuerpo de Jane y la llevo a la zona para sentarse.- Vamos a comenzar con unos ejercicios sencillos.- La mujer cogió las piernas de la morena y comenzó a moverlas lentamente.- ¿A qué te dedicas?- Preguntó para aliviar la tensión.

-Soy… bueno era detective de homicidios.- Contestó Jane algo triste por el cambio de tiempo verbal.

-Según tengo entendido tu recuperación va bien así que podrás volver al trabajo.- Dijo entonces la mujer calmadamente.- ¿Tienes novio?- Preguntó de nuevo.- Lo siento… no paro de hablar pero hace que me relaje.- Soltó de repente sorprendió a Jane.

-No te preocupes, es solo que estoy acostumbrada al silencio de Anna.- Aseguró Jane con una sonrisa.- No tengo novio, pero sí novia.- Explicó la morena.

-Vaya… Nunca lo habría pensado.- Soltó la mujer.- Así que somos del mismo gremio…- Bromeó ella.

-¿Mismo gremio?- Preguntó Jane que no parecía muy receptiva para entender las bromas.

-Claro, lesbianas.- Dijo Sarah soltando una carcajada.

-Vaya… Estoy bastante lenta.- Soltó Jane riendo también.

-No te preocupes… esa mujer tiene suerte.- Aseguró Sarah en un tono que no llegó a gustar a Jane.

-En realidad soy yo la que tiene suerte.- Afirmó Jane más tranquila pero notando que Sarah la tocaba de manera diferente a como lo hacía unos segundos antes.

-No lo dudo.- Dijo en tono más serio.

El resto de la sesión fue en silencio y bastante incómoda, Jane tenía que reconocer que la enfermera era bastante atractiva y también sabía que si la hubiese conocido antes y en otras circunstancias no habría dudo en pasar un buen rato con ella pero ahora su rubia estaba metida en su cuerpo de una manera brutal. Jane no podía negar que el efecto Maura Isles era mucho más fuerte de lo que nunca hubiese pensado.

-Ya estamos terminando.- Dijo entonces Sarah moviendo su cuerpo lentamente.

-Está bien, ya empiezo a estar algo cansada.- Aseguró entonces Jane para aligerar la tensión.

-Te ayudaré a salir y a cambiarte.- Explicó Sarah una vez concluidos todos los ejercicios.

-Gracias.- Jane hubiese deseado negarse pero la realidad es que no podía hacerlo ella sola.

Sarah estaba algo más cariñosa de lo que debía, y Jane empezaba a incomodarse. Por suerte ya se había puesto los pantalones pero le faltaba la camiseta, Sarah la cogió y empezó a meterla por su cabeza a pesar de que Jane le había dicho que ella podía. Al terminar quedó muy pegada a su cara, sus respiraciones se entrelazaban y la enfermera estaba a unos centímetros de una incómoda detective.

-Gracias, Sarah.- Dijo Jane moviendo su silla hacía atrás para evitarla.

-¿Jane?- Preguntó Maura que había aparecido hacía uno segundos y había visto parte de la escena.

-Cariño.- Soltó la morena para dejar clara la situación.- ¿Has venido a buscarme?- Preguntó en tono pícaro.

-Claro.- Contestó Maura sin mucho convencimiento.

-Sarah, esta es Maura mi novia, cariño esta Sarah mi enfermera.- Dijo Jane tendiéndole la mano a la rubia para que la cogiese y se acercase.

-Encantada.- Dijo la enfermera con todo el descaro del mundo.

Maura simplemente estrechó su mano y esperó a que se marchase, su gesto demostraba que estaba algo molesta por la situación. Jane había conseguido respirar tranquila pues ya no sabía qué hacer para librarse de esa mujer tan persistente. Una vez que se hubo marchado Maura se giro y se quedó mirando a Jane con sus manos colocadas en las caderas.

-Estas buenísima.- Soltó Jane que no se podía resistir al conjunto de chaqueta y falda que su novia llevaba ese día.

-¿Me explicas que ha pasado?- Preguntó ignorando las palabras anteriores de Jane.

-Me acosa, le he dejado muy claro que tengo novia, que la quiero y es persistente.- Explicó la morena tendiendo su mano para que Maura la cogiese pero esta no lo hizo.- Por favor, no hagas eso.- Dijo bajando la voz dolida por el gesto de la rubia.

-Te iba a besar.- Soltó Maura que seguía en la misma postura.

-Yo me eche hacía atrás para evitarla.- Dijo Jane que seguía con la mano entendida.- Le voy a pedir a Thomas que me cambie de enfermera, te prometo que no tenía intención de acercarme a ella.

-Quiero que la cambien.- Contestó ahora sí cogiendo la mano de Jane.- Casi la mato antes de entrar.- Espetó una vez sentada sobre las piernas de la morena.

-Te prometo que sólo me gustas, que digo me gustas, me encantas, me enamoras tú.- Soltó Jane besándola fogosamente para aliviar la tensión que se había generado.

-Aún así estarás castigada esta noche.- Espetó Maura levantándose para empujar la silla hacía la salida.

-¿Por qué? Yo no tengo culpa de estar tan buena…- Se quejó Jane en broma.- Además luego no podrás resistirte a mis encantos.- Dijo esta vez más bajo para que nadie las escuchase.

-Eso lo veremos, Rizzoli. Eso lo veremos.- Maura soltó una carcajada y se dirigió hacía el coche.

 **Capítulo cortito pero estoy enferma y eso provoca que no tengo ganas de escribir, prometo volver a actualizar en cuanto me empiece a encontrar algo mejor.**

 **Antes de agradeceros decir que no tengo mucha información de este tipo de tratamientos por lo que voy siguiendo un poco mi instinto y la información que he conseguido encontrar, si veis muchos fallos no me los tengáis en cuenta.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	20. Chapter 20

-Maura… ¿En serio vas a pasar toda la noche enfadada?- Preguntó Jane que ya había dejado de soportar ese silencio abrumador que se había instaurado entre ambas.

-No estoy enfada.- Soltó Maura mientras se movía por la cocina.

-Si esa enfermera era muy fea.- Aseguró entonces la morena provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la rubia.

-No era nada fea.- Contestó ella eliminado la sonrisa y mostrándose enfadada más por darle un escarmiento a Jane que por estar realmente molesta con ella.

-¿Te fijaste en ella?- Preguntó Jane que se movió de donde estaba para quedarse al lado de la rubia.

-Era imposible no fijarse, sobre todo cuando devoraba a mi novia con la mirada.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.

-Tú lo has dicho… soy tú novia así que ella puede seguir soñando…- Jane colocó sus manos en las caderas de Maura y la giró para que la mirase a la cara.- Yo solo tengo ojos para esta impresionante rubia que tengo delante.

Jane subió el vestido de la rubia y le acarició los muslos sensualmente mientras se mordía el labio para evitar soltar los gemidos que provocaba la excitación. Maura intentó alejarse un poco para no flaquear tan rápido pero la morena no había perdido su fuerza consiguiendo que se sentase en sus piernas.

-No me convencerás así…- Murmuró la rubia de manera nada creíble al escucharse un gemido salir de su boca.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó entonces Jane que siguió con sus besos y caricias cada vez más atrevidas.

-Claro que…- Antes de terminar la detective había mordido sus labios.

Maura se dejó llevar y enlazo sus dedos en el pelo rebelde de la morena que sonrió sobre los labios de la rubia mientras sus manos terminaban de subir el vestido y llegar hacia sus húmedas bragas. La médico forense gimió sobre los labios de la morena y acabó mordiéndola más fuerte de lo que debería.

-¡Joder!- Espetó Jane notando un poco de sangre sobre su labio.- Me encanta provocarte pero no quiero perder mis preciosos labios…- Bromeó para quitarle peso al asunto.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Maura que iba a levantarse algo avergonzada.

-No lo sientas, quédate donde estabas.- La amenazado de broma la morena.

-Estoy haciendo la cena.- Dijo mirando la encimera con el fuego encendido.

-Ya no…- Espetó apagándolo todo mientras tiraba de nuevo a la rubia sobre sus piernas.

Jane volvió a besarla con pasión y coló su mano en la ropa interior de Maura dándose cuenta de que estaba totalmente excitada. Adoraba sentir lo que provocaba en la rubia, sentirse tan deseada era algo increíble y que sólo Maura había provocado en ella.

-Rizzoli…- Dijo Maura en tono de resignación la mujer que se veía completamente a merced de la morena.

-Shhh….- La mandó callar Jane.- Quítate esto y siéntate sobre la encimera.- Le dijo más a tono exigente que otra cosa mientras tiraba de las bragas negras de encaje que llevaba puestas, pues sabía que enloquecía a Jane.

-¿Es una orden?- Le preguntó Maura alzando sus cejas.

-Lo es… ahora.- Dijo ahora más siendo una súplica.

Maura no pudo negarse cuando se enfrasco en la mirada de la morena que estaba oscurecida por la excitación, a pesar de vivir juntas llevaban varios días sin tocarse. Unos días porque Jane llevaba sumamente cansada de las sesiones médicas y otras porque la rubia llevaba tarde del trabajo. El deseo era mutuo por lo que Maura también se encontraba excitada.

La morena echó su silla un poco hacía atrás mientras se quedaba mirando como Maura se sacaba el vestido lentamente para después quitarse las bragas completamente empapadas y dejarlas caer… En lugar de sentarse sobre la encimera que estaba bastante ocupada con su cena se dirigió hacía la mesa y se apoyo en ella para después girarse y mirar a Jane fijamente.

-¿Vienes?- Preguntó entonces la rubia.

Jane no contestó, simplemente movió su silla y se quedó justo en frente de la rubia. Sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer toda su barriga de manera tranquila y sensual provocando intencionadamente a la rubia. Cuando notó que Maura enlazaba sus dedos en su pelo y la incitaba a continuar la empujó un poco y la sentó sobre la mesa tirando una de las lámparas que había sobre ella.

-Te compraré otra.- Dijo Jane al ver que Maura se iba a alejar para recogerla.

Jane beso los muslos de la rubia para después quedar entre sus piernas, antes de seguir besándola la miró, una mirada que decía mucho más que cualquiera palabra. En ella se veía deseo, pasión, amor, todo lo que la morena sentía por la rubia. Maura se alegró de ver esa mirada y la invitó a continuar olvidándose ya de todo.

La morena penetró a Maura y comenzó un ritmo tortuoso mientras succionaba su clítoris. Maura se doblaba sobre la mesa por la excitación y el placer que sólo Jane era capaz de hacerla sentir.

-Continua…- Le pidió Maura al notar que Jane se detenía en sus movimientos.

-¿Crees ahora que podría fijarme en cualquier otra?- Preguntó Jane que seguía sin moverse provocando a la rubia para que dijese lo que quería.

-No…- Espetó entonces Maura que deseaba más que nada que Jane continuase.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó de nuevo jugando con ella.

-¡Rizzoli!- Gritó más fuerte de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Jane sonrió y continúo su ritmo consiguiendo que Maura se arquease y acabase atrapando sus dedos en el interior. Maura iba recuperando el aliento mientras que Jane salía de ella y le besaba la barriga lentamente con cariño.

-No vuelvas a ponerte celosa, Maura Isles.- Dijo Jane alejando un poco su silla para dejar que Maura se pusiese de pie.

-Yo no estaba…- Antes de poder decir nada la morena negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.- Vale… pero quiero que cambies de enfermera.- Dijo poniéndose de pie como podía, sus piernas seguían temblando después de ese magnífico orgasmo.

-Cambiaré de enfermera, todo por contentar a mi preciosa novia.- Dijo en tono de broma mientras analizaba cada una de las curvas de su novia que estaba semidesnuda delante de ella.- Ve a cambiarte o volverás a acabar sobre esa mesa. Yo continuaré con la cena.- Soltó Jane en tono pícaro.

Maura sonrió y recogió su vestido para después salir de la cocina para darse una ducha rápida y poder cambiarse de ropa. Sabía que provocar a la morena y fingir que estaba molesta hacía que Jane se ofendiese y acabase sacando su lado más pasional.

Jane terminó de preparar la cena como pudo y para cuando Maura volvió ya con el pijama puesto todo estaba colocado y listo para empezar a comer. La morena sirvió dos copas de vino y los platos y comenzaron a cenar.

-¿Cómo va el caso?- Preguntó Jane que estaba desesperada por volver al trabajo.

-Hemos conseguido cerrarlo hoy, encontramos un cabello del asesino en la victima.- Contó Maura que veía la tensión de Jane aumentar por días. – Jane, tienes que relajarte. Sé que deseas trabajar pero de momento tienes que centrarte en tu recuperación. Thomas me ha dicho en unos meses podrías levantarte de esa silla, y una vez que hagas eso todo será muy fácil.

-Lo sé… pero he pasado mi vida trabajando y estar ahora sin hacer nada me frustra y me siento inútil…- Soltó muy molesta a Jane.

-No eres inútil, acabas de demostrarme que eres muy útil…- Dijo entonces Maura intentado desviar el tema de conversación.

-¿Estas intentando provocarme para que deje de pensar en el trabajo?- Preguntó entonces Jane que no pudo sino sonreír.

-Estoy intentando que te sientas útil y que dejes de pensar en todo eso… yo quiero que te recuperes y que después vuelvas a trabajar, bueno, realmente me gustaría que te buscases un trabajo menos peligroso pero me conformo.- Dijo entonces la rubia cogiendo las manos de Jane.

-Vale, lo siento. Sé que tiene que ser difícil convivir conmigo, prometo intentar relajarme y dejar de pensar así.- Jane apretó la mano de la rubia.

-Bien, así me gusta. Sabes que me encanta la Jane positiva y con ganas de comerse el mundo.- Aseguró entonces Maura cogiendo su copa para brindar con la morena.- Quiero brindar contigo…- Pidió viendo como Jane cogía su copa después.

-¿Por qué brindamos?- Preguntó la morena.

-Por ti, por nosotras y por tu recuperación.- Dijo Maura con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Yo quiero brindar por ti, por tus ojos, por tu cuerpo y porque me vuelves loca. Te quiero Maura Isles.- Soltó Jane chocando sus copas y bebiendo después un sorbo.

El resto de la cena pasó con calma. Las dos hablaban de los casos que tenía la rubia además de la cena que iba a preparar la matriarca Rizzoli un mes después para celebrar el cumpleaños de Tommy.

-Mi madre está completamente loca, aún falta un mes para su cumpleaños y ya está preparándolo todo.- Soltó entonces Jane.

-Tú madre está emocionada, tu hermano cumple 25 años y además le va a dar un nieto.- Aseguró Maura más contenta.

-Eso sí que es increíble, no me puedo creer que Tommy, mi Tommy vaya a tener un hijo eso es algo cuanto menos sorpréndete.- Soltó Jane que se había enterado de la notica un par de días antes.

-Es una buena noticia… Aunque Lidia y él lleven poco tiempo estoy segura de que serán felices con ese niño.- Aseguró Maura que también adoraba los niños.

-¿Quieres tener hijos?- Preguntó Jane al ver como los ojos de la rubia se iluminaban. Nunca habían hablado de ese tema.

-Sí, me gustaría tener dos.- Dijo Maura convencida aunque sin pensarlo mucho.- Vale… ¿Demasiado rápido? ¿Me he pasado?- Preguntó la rubia al notar que Jane se quedó parada y en silencio.

-No, no. Tranquila, es solo que yo nunca había pensado en ser madre.- Contestó con sinceridad la morena.- Aunque no sé, contigo, creo que eso hace que lo vea desde otra perspectiva.- Aseguró Jane.- Tener una mini Isles por ahí dando vueltas me encantaría.- Una sonrisa se apoderó de la cara de la morena.

-Yo pensaba más bien una mini Rizzoli.- Dijo Maura compartiendo el entusiasmo de la morena.

-No sé… nunca me he planteado quedarme embarazada… además de que tendría que dejar mi trabajo y… y…- Jane se quedó parada en su razonamiento.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Maura con miedo al notar que la morena no decía nada.

-¿Y si no vuelvo a andar? ¿Cómo podré jugar con ese niño? ¿Cómo podré caminar contigo hacía el altar?- Jane colapsó y las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus mejillas.

-Venga, Jane, no hables así.- Dijo Maura que se levantó y se arrodillo delante de la silla para ver a la morena bien.- Recuperaras la movilidad y podremos hacer todo eso, y en el caso en el que no la recuperases seriamos felices igualmente. No necesitas andar para jugar con un niño, ni… ¿Has dicho altar?- Preguntó Maura que acababa de reflexionar las palabras de la morena.

-Se me ha escapado.- Dijo Jane que no se había dado cuenta de sus palabras.- Sí he pensado en casarme contigo, aunque es demasiado pronto o no… no sé…- La morena no se caracterizaba por su expresividad y su facilidad para hablar pero eso era lo que más la enamoraba.

-¿Te quieres casar?- Preguntó Maura que pensaba que Jane no era de esas mujeres.

-Contigo sí, cuando llegue el momento.- Explicó entonces la morena.- Es decir, me encantaría poder decir que Maura Isles es mi mujer.- Dijo entonces Jane con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Eso alejaría a la enfermeras busconas de ti…- Espetó sin más haciendo que soltasen carcajadas.

-Vale, dejemos las bromas. Todo llegará, y cuando estemos preparadas lo haremos.- Dijo Jane que ahora parecía más tranquila.- Primero me debo de recuperar.

-Me gusta oírte hablar así, aunque ahora me gustaría más bien oírte gemir en mi cama…- Maura la miró con picardía.

-¿Qué planeas Maura Isles? –Preguntó Jane siguiéndole el juego.

-Planeo una noche de sexo con mi preciosa novia…- Maura se levantó y salió hacia el dormitorio dejando la mesa como estaba.

-¿No recogemos?- Preguntó sumamente sorprendida por la actitud de la rubia.

-Mañana, ahora te estoy esperando.

Jane no se lo pensó demasiado y salió detrás de la rubia. Aunque su estado de ánimo era bastante irregular esos días tener a Maura a su lado era lo que necesitaba dejar de pensar en ello y volver a sentirse bien.

 **Antes que nada disculpadme por la tardanza, llevar tres historias hacia delante es algo que me ha superado un poco además de haber perdido los dos capítulos que ya tenía escritos, odio tener que volver a escribir un capítulo. Una de las otras historias está a punto de terminar lo que me permitirá centrarme más en escribir esta.**

 **Estoy teniendo problemas con los comentarios, así que espero que se soluciones y poder leeros que es lo que más me anima a continuar escribiendo. Espero que os guste.**


	21. Chapter 21

-¡Mama!- Espetó Jane molesta por la intromisión de su madre.

-¡Janie!- Gritó Ángela lanzándose a sus brazos.- Estas… estas…

-Baja la voz.- Le regañó entonces la morena.- No quiero que Maura se entere.- Espetó poniendo la mano en la boca de su madre.

-¿Por qué no quieres que se entere?- Preguntó entonces Ángela en voz más baja ayudando a su hija a sentarse en la silla.

-Porque quiero darle una sorpresa esta noche en su fiesta de cumpleaños.- Le explicó Jane acomodándose en la silla.

-Estoy tan contenta.- Añadió sin escuchar lo que su hija decía.- Puedes andar….- añadió mirando fijamente a su hija.

-No puedo andar, sólo ponerme de píe y dar unos pasos.- Explicó Jane mirando a su madre.

-¿Por qué decías que no se lo contabas a Maura?- Preguntó entonces la morena más mayor.

-Porque quiero sorprenderla esta noche…- Explicó Jane acercando a la silla donde se había sentando su madre.

-¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer esto?- Preguntó la Ángela bastante nerviosa.- Jane Rizzoli…- Espetó molesta su madre.

-desde hace unas semanas…- Dijo sin querer explicar demasiado a su madre pues sabía que se enfadaría.

-¡Hace unas semanas!- Gritó Ángela de nuevo.

-¡Mama!- Espetó también Jane aunque más bajo.- Que Maura está en la cocina y no quiero que lo sepa.- Añadió cogiendo las manos de su madre intentando relajarla.

-No te voy a perdonar nunca, Jane Clementine Rizzoli, eres la peor hija del mundo.- Soltó de nuevo su madre.- ¿Cómo has podido tenernos tanto tiempo sin saberlo?- Preguntó molesta.

-Mama, si te lo hubiese contado no sería una sorpresa.- Explicó Jane intentando relajar a su madre.

-Me da igual tu sorpresa… hace más de siete meses del disparo y justo cuando empiezas a mejorar de verdad lo ocultas… Eres una…una…- Decía Ángela pero fue interrumpida por su hija.

-Piensa lo que vas a decir, mama. Sabes que luego te arrepientes.-Aseguró entonces Jane cogiendo las manos de su madre.

-Es que…- Jane la volvió la interrumpió.

-Le voy a pedir matrimonio…- Soltó sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¡Qué!- Espeto otra vez gritando.- ¿Qué vas a hacer qué?- Volvió a preguntar sin llegar a procesar toda la información.

-Me quiero casar, mama.- Explicó Jane bajando mucho la voz.- Después de todo lo que he pasado me he dado cuenta de que no quiero seguir esperando, dejar pasar más momentos de mi vida. Me he dado cuenta de que la vida te puede cambiar en tan sólo un segundo y que puedes perderlo todo.- Dijo la morena.- Abre ese cajón.- Jane señaló el primer cajón de la mesita de noche.

-Cariño…- Ángela obedeció y abrió el cajón sacando una cajita donde suponía que tenía el anillo que le daría a Maura. – Es precioso…- Añadió entonces mirando la piedra que brillaba.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó entonces la morena que seguía muy nerviosa.

-Claro que sí, ha debido de costarte un dineral.- Aseguró Ángela volviendo a sentarse donde se encontraba antes.

\- Maura se lo merece todo…- Dijo la morena.

-No lo dudo.- Espetó Ángela mirando de nuevo el anillo.

-¿Te parece bien?- Preguntó entonces la morena acercándose a su madre para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Cómo no iba a parecerme bien?- Preguntó Ángela aunque no dejó contestar a su hija.- Llevas meses viviendo con ella, sois una pareja y una familia esto simplemente hace más real todo lo que vivís día a día…- Aseguró la mujer mayor.

-Eso mismo pienso yo… ¿Crees que aceptara?- Preguntó Jane mostrando su miedo.

-Claro que sí…- Espetó como si fuese obvio.- Te adora y tu a ella… ¿Puedo estar en la pedida?- Preguntó emocionada.

-Claro que no.- Aseguró la morena.- Quiero prepararle una cena romántica, pero sí necesito que te la lleves unas horas esta tarde de compras.- Le pidió Jane a su madre.

-Vale, yo me encargo.- Dijo entonces.

-Que no se entere de nada….- La amenazó.

-¡Amor!- Espetó Maura entrando de repente en el dormitorio.- Ángela, ¿Qué hace aquí?- Preguntó entonces la rubia.

-Le estaba pidiendo permiso a Jane para secuestraste esta tarde un rato e irnos de compras.- Espetó Ángela escondiendo rápidamente el anillo detrás de su espalda.

-La comida esta lista.- Dijo Maura acercándose a ellas.- ¿Tú no quieres venir a comprar con nosotras?- Preguntó sentándose en las piernas de la morena.

-No, sabes que últimamente estoy cansada así que yo te esperó aquí mientras mi madre y tú disfrutáis de un buen día de compras.- Explicó Jane que sabía que Maura no sospechaba nada.

-Está bien, ahora vamos a la cocina o tus hermanos desbalijaran mi nevera.- Espetó la rubia con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Os espero allí.- Dijo Ángela escondiendo el anillo debajo de uno de los cojines al notar a la doctora despistada.

Ángela salió del dormitorio con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras que las dos mujeres se quedaban mirando cómo se marchaba. Una vez que había salido la morena se apoderó de los labios de Maura con pasión, esta correspondió encantada al beso mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en el largo pelo de su novia.

-No te había felicitado como debía.- Soltó Jane una vez que se había separado de los labios de la rubia.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó la rubia.- Esta mañana hemos estado una hora y media más en la cama…- Explicó Maura pasando sus dedos por el escote de la morena sabiendo que eso la volvía loca.

-Eso es sólo el principio…- Aseguró Jane subiendo sus manos por los muslos desnudos de Maura.- En cuanto llegues de las compras con mi madre, no he podido convencerla de que fuese otro día, te aseguro que no saldremos de la cama.

-Me parece un grandísimo plan, además creo que podría probarme tu regalo.- Contestó guiñándole un ojo antes de salir de la habitación dejando a la morena con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Jane le había regalado un precioso ramo de rosas rojas junto con un conjunto muy provocativo en color negro, sabía que si no le regalaba nada todo su plan se iría al garete. La morena lo tenía todo pensado desde hacía unos días y no quería que nada saliese mal.

En la cocina todos estaban ya sentados esperándola, una vez que llegó Jane, Maura sirvió el almuerzo y todos empezaron a comer comentando el trabajo y los planes de cada uno. Jane se había reincorporado hacía un par de semanas aunque sólo se encargaba del papeleo y de echarles una mano a sus colegas. Eso la hacía sentirse útil y no ahogarse en su casa.

-¿Qué planes tenéis esta noche?- Preguntó Frankie ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de su hermana y una patada de su madre que estaba sentada al lado.

-Nada especial.- Dijo Jane intentando que su hermano captase la indirecta.

-Frankie no preguntas nada más que tonterías… ¿Qué harías tú?- Preguntó Tommy con el doble sentido que todos captaron en el momento y que provocaron que las mejillas de la rubia se enrojeciesen.

-¡Tommy!- Le regañó su madre también algo avergonzada.- Maura y yo iremos a comprar esta tarde, vosotros podéis quedaros con vuestra hermana…- Soltó sabiendo que a Jane le vendría bien la ayuda.

-Lo siento, Ángela, pero Frankie debe venirse con nosotros, tenemos un caso abierto.- Explicó Korsak que también estaba invitado al almuerzo en honor a la cumpleañera.

-Yo me quedo con mi hermanita.- Dijo entonces Tommy guiñándole un ojo a su hermana.- Así podemos ver un partido…- Explicó al notar todas las miradas sobre él.

-La última vez que Jane y tú os quedasteis a solas viendo un partido os pille viendo una película con chicas con poca ropa.- Espetó Ángela a modo de regaño.- Lo siento, cariño.- Dijo mirando a Maura a modo de disculpa.

-Mama…- Dijo Jane.- Hay que explicar que eso fue hace muchos años…- Aseguró entonces la morena.

-Fue la mejor peli del mundo.- Soltó levantando la mano para chocarla con Jane que lo miró sin poder evitar una sonrisa aunque sin chocar su mano.

-Jane Rizzoli, espero no encontrar ninguna película de esas por mi casa…- Dijo Maura provocando una carcajada en el resto de la mesa.

-¿Quieres que conteste?- Preguntó Jane que se mordió la lengua para no contestar inmediatamente.

-No, al menos que quieras dormir en el sofá.- Bromeó Maura levantándose para empezar a limpiar la mesa.

-De eso nada…- Espetaron los hermanos Rizzoli, Korsak y Frost.- Hoy la cumpleañera se queda sentada y nosotros nos encargamos de todo.- Aseguró entonces el hombre mayor.

-Muchas gracias, chicos.- Contestó entonces la rubia.

Los cuatro desaparecieron unos segundos cargados de platos y volvieron con una gran tarta que habían comprado para el cumpleaños de la rubia. Frost encendió la vela justo antes de que Frankie la colocase delante de la rubia para que la soplase.

Todos los allí presentes se pudieron a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz mientras que Maura miraba a todos los que allí había. Jane fue la primera en aplaudir y el resto la siguieron para que la rubia después soplara fuertemente apagando todas las velas.

-Muchas gracias por todo, nunca había celebrado un cumpleaños con tanta gente.- Dijo dejando escapar una lágrima por sus mejillas.

-Todos tus cumpleaños de ahora en adelante serán así.- Aseguró entonces Ángela abrazándola para reconfortarla y que dejase de llorar.

-Ahora somos una familia, Maura.- Añadió Frankie.

-Muchas gracias.- Aseguró ella mirando a Jane que le tendió la mano para que se acercarse un poco.

-Te quiero, y nunca volverás a pasar un cumpleaños sola.- Aseguró dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Ángela fue la encargada de repartir la tarta mientras que los demás charlaban y comían casi sin respirar. Jane adoraba esa tarta y se comió varios trozos ante la atenta mirada de su novia y su madre que sólo podían sonreír.

Todos se marcharon una vez que la cocina y los platos estaban listos dejando a Jane y Tommy solos en el salón. La morena cerró la puerta con llave para evitar que Maura se adelantase y le fastidiase la sorpresa.

-¿Vamos a ver una peli para adultos?- Preguntó al ver el secretismo de su hermana.

-Claro que no.- Espetó entonces la morena dándole un golpe en los brazos.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó entonces el menor de los Rizzoli.

-Voy a prepararle una cena romántica a Maura y nadie puede saberlo hasta que ella venga.- Explicó Jane a medias.

-Vaya… me gustaba más la otra opción.- Soltó entonces Tommy.

-Venga, sabes que eso fue sólo una tontería de niños.- Aseguró Jane.

-Lo sé, pero mama sigue traumatizada por ello.- Espetó riendo sonoramente al recordar la cara de su madre.

-Aún me acuerdo de su cara…- Aseguró Jane.- Ahora ayúdame a prepararlo todo.

Los dos limpiaron la mesa, colocaron todo lo que la morena había comprado unos días antes y dejaron la casa lista para cuando la rubia llegase. Jane mandó varios mensajes a su madre para contarle como iban las cosas y preguntarle por las compras. Tommy había sido de gran ayuda a pesar de no haberlo creído nunca.

-Ya me marchó, Janie.- Dijo entonces el menor de los Rizzoli.

-Muchas gracias por todo… Te debo una.- Aseguró Jane abrazándose a su hermano.

-No tienes que darlas, aunque me guardo el favor.- Soltó entonces Tommy.- La comida esta en el horno, sólo tienes que calentarla.

Tommy salió de la casa y dejó a Jane sola que mandó otro mensaje a su madre que le avisó enseguida de que tan sólo le quedaban unos minutos para llegar a su casa. La morena había elegido un precioso traje azul marino que había comprado especialmente para esa noche. El traje de chaqueta se pegaba completamente a su cuerpo, debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una magnifica blusa blanca que dejaba ver un disimulado escote.

Jane escuchó el coche de la rubia aparcar y se levantó de la silla quedando apoyada contra la barra de la cocina, pues aunque había dado algunos pasos y comenzaba a recuperarse seguía temiendo a la caída. Escuchó como su madre se despedía y convencía a Maura de que era mejor que no pasase para que Jane y ella pudiese disfrutar de la noche a solas.

Maura entró en la casa y se encontró con que todo estaba oscuro, le extraño pues era demasiado temprano para que Jane se hubiese acostado a dormir. Al encender la luz se encontró con todo perfectamente decorado y a Jane de pie con una gran sonrisa adornando su cara.

La rubia dejó caer su bolso por la emoción y la sorpresa de ver a su novia de píe y tan elegantemente vestida.

-Buenas noches, mi amor.- Dijo Jane intentado que Maura volviese en sí.

-¿Estas…?- Maura no pudo continuar simplemente se acercó y abrazó a su novia con cariño.

 **Espero que os haya gustado… siento el retraso pero como bien sabéis tengo muy poco tiempo últimamente. Os agradezco los comentarios que aunque no lo creáis son lo que me hacen ponerme a escribir y a actualizar.**


	22. Chapter 22

_La rubia dejó caer su bolso por la emoción y la sorpresa de ver a su novia de píe y tan elegantemente vestida._

 _-Buenas noches, mi amor.- Dijo Jane intentado que Maura volviese en sí._

 _-¿Estas…?- Maura no pudo continuar simplemente se acercó y abrazó a su novia con cariño._

Jane correspondió con mucho gusto al abrazo, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al intentar separarse de Maura y que esta no la dejase hacerlo.

-Nena, sí no me dejas separarme no podremos cenar.- Dijo Jane en tono suave.

-Me da igual, estas de pie.- Susurró con su cabeza aún metida en el cuello de la morena.

Jane noto unas lágrimas caer por su cuello y entonces sí obligó a Maura a despegarse, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su expresión era de no entender nada.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó Jane agarrándose para no trastabillar.

-No lo sé.- Contestó Maura mirando la figura esbelta y preciosa que se erguía delante de ella. - ¿Desde cuándo puedes andar?- Preguntó volviendo un poco a la realidad.

-Desde hace unas semanas.- Contestó Jane temiendo la mala reacción de Maura.- No me regañes, ya lo ha hecho mi madre esta mañana. Sólo quería darte una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños.- Explicó Jane.- Además no puedo andar, sólo mantenerme en píe y dar unos pasos con las muletas, esto último mi madre no lo sabes.- Añadió guiñándole un ojo a su novia.

-Entonces has conseguido tu propósito, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me podías dar.- Sentenció Maura abrazando de nuevo a la morena.

-He dicho sorpresa, no regalo.- Dijo en tono enigmático la morena.

-El regalo lo llevo puesto, Rizzoli.- Aseguró Maura guiñándole un ojo provocando que Jane la desnudase con la mirada.

-Otro regalo.- Añadió aunque su voz era más ronca y su boca se había secado al imaginarse a la rubia con ese precioso conjunto que había elegido para ella.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Maura con curiosidad.

-Primero cenemos.- Dijo Jane señalando la mesa completamente decorada cuidando todos los detalles.

-Siempre tan enigmática, detective.- Bromeó Maura que no podía dejar de contemplar a la mujer de pie a su lado.

-¿Me puedes acercar las muletas?- Preguntó Jane algo avergonzada.

-Por supuesto.- Contestó Maura sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

Jane las cogió y caminó los pocos pasos que había desde donde se encontraba hasta la mesa. Se dejó caer algo más brusca de lo que le hubiese gustado y dejó las muletas a un lado. Maura la miró con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos mostrando la felicidad que sentía de tan sólo ver a la mujer de la que estaba enamorada recuperándose.

La morena sirvió dos copas de vino y le tendió una a Maura, Jane destapó también los platos que tenían delante y mostro la comida que tanto adoraba la rubia. Todo había sido tratado al detalle. Maura sonrió y alzó su copa para brindar con la morena.

-Por nosotras.- Dijo la rubia mirando fijamente a los ojos de Jane.

-Por nuestro futuro.- Añadió entonces la morena.

Las copas chocaron y ambas se sonrieron para después beber cada una de sus copas. La cena pasó lentamente entre risas, anécdotas y bromas. Jane estaba más feliz que nunca y Maura sólo se contagiaba de ese sentimiento.

-¿Traigo el postre?- Preguntó Jane una vez que había terminado de comer.

-¿Voy yo?- Preguntó entonces Maura.

-Claro que no, es tú noche. Déjate consentir.- Pidió Jane que le dejó un dulce beso en los labios antes de levantarse con la ayuda de las muletas para después sentarse en la silla.

Jane tardó varios minutos en volver de la cocina y Maura comenzaba a desesperarse, la morena no dejaba de moverse y hacer bastante ruido. La rubia estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a buscarla cuando Jane apareció con un plato tapado sobre sus piernas.

-¿Dónde ibas?- Preguntó acercándose a la mesa.

-A buscarte, me estabas preocupando.- Dijo entonces Maura volviendo a sentarse.

-Sólo tenía que hacer un par de arreglos.- Aseguró dejando el plato sobre la mesa, delante de Maura para volver a sentarse en la silla con ayuda de las muletas.

Jane sirvió un par de copas del mejor champan que había conseguido comprar y las dejó a un lado para después levantar lentamente la tapadera que cubría la tarta de cumpleaños de Maura.

Maura abrió la boca sin poder evitarlo, a diferencia de cualquier tarta de cumpleaños, esta no llevaba velas sino un precioso anillo en el centro acompañado con la frase, "¿Quieres ser mi esposa?" escrita con chocolate. Jane sonreía aunque por todo su cuerpo sentía la inseguridad y el miedo de que Maura se negase.

-Maura Isles, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Preguntó entonces Jane cogiendo una de las manos de la rubia y viendo como las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas.

Maura alternaba su mirada entre los ojos de Jane y la tarta que había entre ellas. Las lágrimas dieron paso a una gran sonrisa que hizo que la morena se relajase un poco más.

-Claro que quiero.- Soltó entonces Maura acercándose lentamente a la morena para dejar que sus labios se uniesen en un dulce y tierno beso.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó cogiendo el anillo del centro de la tarta.

Maura no contestó simplemente le tendió su mano y dejo que la morena deslizase el anillo por el dedo. Una vez que estuvo en su sitio Jane sonrió y volvió a besar los labios de la que ahora era su prometida.

-Te amo, Maura. He descubierto el verdadero significado de esa palabra contigo, sólo tú me has hecho sentir y vibrar a este ritmo. Nunca pensé en comprometerme y en formar una familia pero hoy, contigo, estoy dispuesta a eso y mucho más. Sé que puedo ser una persona difícil pero te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacer feliz.- Dijo Jane.

-Yo también te amo.- Aseguró Maura que no podía dejar de llorar.- Tú ya me haces feliz, Jane, sólo tú has sabido entenderme y amarme con todo lo que eso conlleva.- La rubia se levantó y se sentó sobre las piernas de Jane.

La morena acarició los muslos descubiertos de la rubia y la beso apasionadamente, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y sólo Maura había conseguido que eso sucediese con tan sólo mirarla.

-Aún tengo un regalo más.- Dijo Jane una vez que se separaron para coger un poco de aire.

-¿Qué regalo es ese?- Preguntó entonces la rubia.

-Está sobre la cama, pensaba dártelo después pero no puedo esperar. Ve a por él, yo te espero aquí.- Contestó Jane que le dio una cariñosa palmada en el culo a Maura una vez que se había levantando.

-Espero que no sea alguna de tus perversiones, Rizzoli, porque te juro que te devuelvo el anillo.- Bromeó Maura provocando una carcajada en la morena.

-Entonces será mejor que no entres en el dormitorio.- Dijo también Jane provocando la duda en la rubia que aún así se dirigió hacía allí.

Jane estaba terminando de partir la tarta cuando Maura volvió con un pequeño sobre entre sus manos, aunque se moría de curiosidad quería esperar para abrirlo cuando Jane estuviese con ella.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Maura sentándose en su sitio.

-Ábrelo.- Contestó la detective lamiendo su dedo que se había llenado de nata al cortar la tarta.

Maura con sumo cuidado comenzó a abrir el sobre, una vez abierto sacó de él unos billetes para viajar a Florencia sin fecha fija. La rubia alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a la morena que sonreía.

-¿Y esto?- Preguntó entonces la rubia alzando los billetes.

-Me has dicho muchas veces que deseabas visitar Florencia pero que nunca habías podido hacerlo así que he pensado que podríamos hacer ese viaje, juntas.- Explicó Jane.- No tiene fecha porque me gustaría ir cuando esté algo más recuperada y pueda andar un poco más, pero sabes que tú puedes poner la fecha que desees.

-¿Cómo no me iba a enamorar de ti?- Preguntó Maura.- Eres la mujer más dulce, preciosa y sexy del planeta.- Aseguró volviendo a unir sus labios a los de la morena.- Y golosa también.- Añadió una vez que se habían separado al notar el sabor a chocolate en los labios de la morena.

-Culpable, aunque si vas diciendo eso de dulce por ahí prometo que lo negaré.- Aseguró Jane manchando un poco la mejilla de Maura con la nata.

Maura sonrió y manchó también la mejilla de la morena aunque la limpio con su lengua unos segundos después. Justo cuando iban a besarse el timbre sonó estrepitosamente haciendo que ambas mujeres se mirasen sin saber quién podría ser.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- Preguntó Maura aunque por la cara de Jane suponía que no.

-No.- Contestó esta.

-Voy a ver…- Maura se levantó y abrió la puerta encontrándose a toda la familia Rizzoli, a Frost y a Korsak tras la puerta con sonrisas.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó Jane que no se había movido de la silla.

-¿Has dicho que sí?- Preguntó Ángela que la ver el anillo en su dedo supo la respuesta.- ¡Ha dicho que sí!- Gritó y todos los que allí habían la acompañaron en su felicidad y gritos.

Jane había escuchado todo y se había levantando cogiendo las muletas para ir a echarle la bronca a su madre por arruinar su velada con la doctora. Esos eran sus planes pero cuando todos los allí presentes la vieron de pie comenzaron a abrazarla y a darle besos para felicitarla por volver a andar y por su compromiso.

-Dejadme respirar.- Gritaba Jane que se sentía agobiada por tantos abrazos y achuchones.

-La vais a tirar, tened cuidado.- Gritaba también Ángela regañando a sus hijos que se pasaban de brutos.

-Jane, Maura, venid aquí.- Pidió la matriarca Rizzoli.- Os deseo que seáis muy felices.- Añadió dándole un beso a cada una y juntando sus manos con un gran cariño.- Maura, sé que amas a mi hija así que sólo puedo pedirte que la cuides y que no la dejes hacer todas las tonterías que hace habitualmente.- Bromeó la mujer.

-¡Ma!- Se quejó Jane pero sonrió junto con todos lo que allí había.

-A ti, Jane.- Dijo en tono amenazante alzando un dedo muy cerca de la cara de la morena.- Cuídala porque ella es la única mujer en este mundo que te va a aguantar.- Bromeó la mujer.- En serio, Jane, cuídala es lo mejor que te ha pasado nunca.- Añadió entonces.

-Lo sé, mama. ¿Crees que le voy pidiendo matrimonio a todo el mundo?- Preguntó en tono irónico.

-Espero que no.- Soltó Maura golpeando suavemente el hombro de Jane que fingió trastabillar haciendo que todos se riesen.

Jane tuvo que invitarlos a pasar aunque le susurró a Maura en el oído que continuarían donde lo habían dejado cuando sus invitados sorpresa se marchasen. Todos seguían felicitando a Jane y abrazándola con cariños.

Maura sonreía y se dejaba felicitar también, nunca había sentido su corazón tan hinchado de felicidad, pero al mirar allí sabía que esa era su familia, una peculiar y risueña familia, y era lo que la hacía ser tan feliz como lo era ahora. Jane Rizzoli había llegado a su vida para enseñarle lo que era el amor.

Jane por su parte miró a Maura un una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, la detective había aceptado y casi agradecido todo lo que le había sucedido pues la había llevado a ser la mujer más feliz del planeta.

FIN

 **Sé que es un final algo precipitado, pero un cúmulo de situaciones han reducido mi tiempo para escribir a casi cero por lo que no sé si podré mantener una historia, dos es impensable. Prometo que si lo deseáis haré un epilogo. Al igual que os aseguro que en cuanto vuelva a tener más tiempo volveré a escribir otra historia sobre esta pareja, que me encanta.**

 **Gracias por leer, por comentar y por vuestra paciencia infinita. Sí vosotr s no me animaría a seguir publicando y escribiendo.**


End file.
